Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes
by Steffi Silberstreif
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt in den Sommerferien nach Harrys 4. Schuljahr auf Hogwarts. Ein geheimnisvoller Mann, der sich Tom nennt, schenkt Dudley einen magischen Dolch...
1. Der Zauberer der Klinge

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Eins: Der Zauberer der Klinge 

  
  
Eskew Slagger suchte sich vorsichtig seinen Weg über den schattigen, ausgetretenen Pfad, der zum Haus der Riddles führte. Das Haus war verschlossen und dunkel, doch durch die Spalten in den Fensterläden schien rotes Licht. _"Wie Blut, das aus Messerschnitten sickert,"_ dachte Slagger. Er grinste bei seinem fiesen Vergleich, wenn man die kalte, messerscharfe Kurve seiner Lippen ein Grinsen nennen konnte. Er klopfte an die schwere Tür und wartete. Nach einigen Momenten öffnete sich die Tür quietschend, und ein dünnes, gequältes Gesicht blickte hinaus. Peter Pettigrew, für seinen Meister Wurmschwanz, zog die schwere Tür weiter auf, um den Besucher besser zu betrachten zu können. "Du bist spät," sagte er höhnisch, "_Lord_ Voldemort mag es nicht, wenn man ihn warten lässt."

"Na ja, _Lord _Voldemort," antwortete Slagger gehässig, "kann froh sein, dass ich überhaupt gekommen bin. Seit seiner neuerlichen Rückkehr zur Macht boomt mein Geschäft, und ich bin ein sehr beschäftigter Mann. Niemanden reicht es, nur mit einem Zauberstab durch die Straßen zu gehen. Meine Klingen sind sehr gefragt."

Wurmschwanz schnaubte und bat den Klingenmacher hinein. Er schob die Tür zu, und sie fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag ins Schloss. Wurmschwanz ging vor und zeigte in einen dunklen Gang. "Hier entlang," sagte er leise, "Lord Voldemort ist im Wohnzimmer." Slagger folgte dem Mann, der Lily und James verraten hatte, zu einem offenen Durchgang. "Der Klingen-Zauberer ist da," meldete Wurmschwanz und trat zur Seite.

Slagger betrat das Wohnzimmer, er blickte schnell über die reich verzierten Möbel und glänzenden silbernen Kerzenleuchter. Ein großer Kamin mit einem brausendem Feuer war in der Mitte der gegenüberliegenden Wand, und ein großer Sessel stand davor. Der dunkle Magier, der als Lord Voldemort bekannt war, saß darin und wartete, seine Beine überschlagen, ein Glas Brandy in einer Hand. Er gab Slagger ein Zeichen, daß er herüberkommen sollte, während er ihn grüße. "Eskew, wie nett, dich wiederzusehen."

"Voldemort," antwortete Slagger knapp, "Sie sehen gut aus."

"Ja, nicht wahr," zischte Voldemort, "Genug der Späße, hast du, worum ich dich gebeten habe?" Voldemort stellte sein Glas ab, seine Finger abgespreizt, als er Slagger beim Näherkommen beobachtete.

Der Klingen-Zauberer stellte sich stolz vor ihn. "Natürlich habe ich es. Haben Sie das bezweifelt?" Voldemort grinste nur. Slagger fuhr fort. "Ich muss nur noch mit dem letzten Spruch abschließen, und dann ist es fertig."

Voldemorts Grinsen verschwand. "Was meinst du mit dem 'letzten Spruch'? Ich dachte, meine Anweisungen seien klar gewesen. Meinem Assistenten wurden sehr spezielle Instruktionen gegeben! Wurmschwanz, darum hatte ich dich doch gebeten?" Voldemorts ruhige, drohende Stimme wurde zum Durchgang getragen, wo Wurmschwanz stand. Er stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und konnte sich gerade noch fangen, als er zu seinem Meister eilte.

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, Sie bräuchten eine Energiequelle... Eine Verbindung. Das hatten Sie mir so gesagt, oder?" Wurmschwanz sah unterstützungssuchend zu Slagger. "Das hatte ich Ihnen gesagt. Ich hatte Ihnen gesagt, was Sie wissen mussten."

Slagger nickte. "So ist es. So hat er es mir erklärt, aber was ich noch wissen muss - was für eine Art Energiequelle? Unterschiedliche Quellen brauchen unterschiedliche Sprüche. Brauchen Sie eine kurzzeitige oder langzeitige Quelle? Davon hängt die Länge der Klinge und auch die Art des Spruches ab. Außerdem muss ich wissen, ob die Klinge entfernbar sein soll. Wenn sie stecken bleiben soll, muss ich Sicherheitssprüche auf den Griff legen." Slagger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es scheint eine einfache Aufgabe zu sein, aber es ist wirklich kompliziert. Sie brauchen sich um meine Diskretion nicht zu sorgen. Ich bewahre die Geheimnisse meiner Klienten, wie Sie sicher wissen."

Voldemort starrte den Dolchmacher an, er versuchte herauszufinden, ob die Loyalität des Mannes reichte, um ihm ein solches, potenziell fatales Geheimnis anzuvertrauen. Slagger war einer der wenigen Zauberer, die kein dunkles Mal trugen und dennoch seine Gunst fanden. Er musste zugeben, dass der Mann völlig gewissenlos war und alles für Geld tun würde. Dennoch zögerte er.

"Ich weiß, dass du, wie soll ich sagen, diskret sein kannst. Ich weiß auch, dass dir Gold über alles andere geht, und dass du für genug Galleonen ein Messer herstellen würdest, um deinen eigenen Vater zu töten.

Slagger lachte gehässig. "Ich befürchte, das ist wahr. Aber Sie wissen, dass ich Ihnen treu bin, mein Lord." Er verbeugte sich leicht, konnte aber den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Voldemort starrte ihn an, seine schlangenartigen Augen schienen in die Seele des Klingenzauberers zu blicken. Slagger erhob seinen Kopf stolz und erwiderte den harten Blick. Voldemorts senkte seine Augen, und sein Mund verengte sich zu einem schmalen Spalt. Und er starrte ihn weiter an. Nach einigen Momenten sah er eine dünne Schweißspur auf Slaggers Stirn. Seine Lippen drehten sich in ein Grinsen. Wenn er einen Mann zum Schwitzen bringen konnte, könnte er ihm auch das Fürchten lehren. Furcht war ein mächtiges Werkzeug, und Slagger hatte Angst, egal, wie mutig er sich zeigte. Nach einem weiteren Moment nickte er und sah weg.

"Wie du weißt habe ich sowohl meine Kräfte als auch meinen Körper wiedererlangt. Wie auch immer, es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis ich meine Fähigkeiten wieder völlig einsetzbar sind. Zeit, die ich nicht verschwenden will. Ich brauche Energie von einer anderen Quelle. Ich kann Wurmschwanz nicht auslaugen, er ist im Moment zu nützlich. Ich kann auch nicht so weitermachen wie bisher, und niedrigere Zauberer nutzen. Es ist berauschend, aber die Wirkung ist leider nur vorübergehend. Ich brauche jemanden junges und mächtiges. Jemand, dessen Kräfte es mit meinen aufnehmen könnten. Jemanden, zu dem ich schon eine Verbindung habe. Eine Blutsverbindung.

Slagger sah verwirrt aus. "Ich dachte, Ihr Blutsverwandten seinen tot, mein Lord."

Voldemort lachte. "Das sind sie auch. Das habe ich selber sichergestellt. Die Person, die ich meine, ist kein Verwandter. Dennoch haben wir eine Blutsverbindung."

Slagger zückte ein kleines Notizbuch und schrieb schnell, während Voldemort sprach. Er nickte und murmelte zu sich selbst. "Viereinhalb Zoll, ein Zoll in der Breite." Er sah auf. "Geworfen oder gestochen?"

Voldemort strich sein Kinn gedankenvoll mit seinen langen Fingern. "Geworfen, denke ich."

Slagger nickte erneut und schrieb weiter, während er sprach. "Viereinhalb Zoll Heft für das Gleichgewicht. Exzellent. Ich nehme an, Sie wollen die Klinge nicht entfernbar haben?"

Voldemort nickte. "Kein Zauberer oder Muggel soll die Klinge entfernen können, Slagger."

Slagger sah ihn listig unter den Augenbrauen hindurch an. "Kein anderer Zauberer? Sie sind sicher, dass es das ist, was Sie wollen?"

Voldemort nickte erneut. "Oder Muggel."

Slagger sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an. Dann dämmerte ihm die Antwort, und sein rasierklingenscharfes Lächeln kehrte zurück. "Wenn Sie mir einige Minuten geben, habe ich genau das, was Sie brauchen."

*********************************

Dudley Dursley stand am hinteren Ende des Ligusterweges und trat mürrisch in den Kies an der Seite der Straße. Seit er am Ende des Schuljahres aus Smeltings zurückgekehrt war, war ein Tag schlechter als der andere. Zuerst hatte die Krankenschwester seiner Schule einen Brief an seine Eltern geschickt, in dem stand, dass er sich auch in den Sommerferien weiterhin an seine Diät halten solle, obwohl er in der Tat einiges an Gewicht verloren hatte. Sie hatte auch gedruckte Richtlinien mitgeschickt, in denen stand, dass Dudley Mengen an dem essen solle, was sein Vater Kaninchenfutter nannte, und dass seine liebsten Vergnügungen absolut verboten waren. Sie hatte ihm außerdem viel Sport verordnet, und so hatten seine Eltern das Fernsehen gekürzt und ihm täglich drei Stunden spielen vorgeschrieben. Das bedeutete, dass er endlose Stunden draußen verbringen musste. Dudley hasste es, draußen zu sein. Es machte nur Spaß, wenn er Harry jagen konnte, doch seit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres verbrachte Harry so viel Zeit in seinem Zimmer, dass Dudley seiner liebsten Sommerbeschäftigung beraubt war. Oh, es war nicht das Jagen, dass Dudley am meisten fehlte, es war das Fangen. Und selbst das war in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr so lustig, weil Harry ihm fast immer im letzten Moment entkam. Das Schlimmste an diesem Sommer war aber, dass sein Vater meinte, er sollte einige Verantwortungen im Haushalt übernehmen, weil er ja nun ein mang werden würde. Also hatte Dudley die schreckliche Aufgabe übertragen bekommen, den Müll herauszutragen. Seine Mutter war so stolz, daß er diesen 'Job' übernommen hatte, dass sie ihm fünf Pfund pro Woche zahlte. 

Trotzdem machte das Dudley sauer. Harry war derjenige, der den Müll herausbringen musste. Das hatte er schon immer gemacht. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er einen von Harrys Aufgaben bekommen hatte, und Harry als Ausgleich keinen neuen bekommen hatte. Er ließ sich auf den Bordstein plumpsen. Er schlug mit einem langen Stock auf den Boden und stellte sich dabei vor, das sei Harrys Kopf.

"Wat'n los? Irjendwat ärjert dir doch, oder?"

Dudley hob den Kopf mürrisch. Eine alte Schubkarre stoppte vor ihm. Er blickte hoch und sah einen wettergegerbten Mann, etwas im Alter seines Vaters schätzte er, der ihn genau studierte."

"Scheint nicht richtig zu sein, oder? So'n schöner Tag und so'n schöner junger Mann wie du scheint so fertig zu sein. 'zähl dem alten Tom was los is, vielleicht kanner dir ja helfen."

Dudley sah den Mann genauer an. Er schein in Ordnung zu sein. Immerhin hatte er ihn einen schönen jungen man genannt. Und er wollte schon jemanden von seinen Problemen erzählen. Niemand zu Hause wollte ihm zuhören, das war sicher. Seine Eltern fürchteten sich so vor Harrys Killer- Paten, dass sich niemand graute, auch nur 'Buh' zu dem Freak zu sagen.

"Mein Cousin. Er kriegt alles," wimmerte Dudley, "Und ich muss alle Arbeit machen."

"OK, Junge, ich seh' schon, wie's is. Keener versteht dir zu Hause. Dein Cousin kriegt alle Aufmerksamkeit und du bist außen vor. Eine Schande is det. Ein guter Junge wie Du verdient wat annas als det. 

Dudley taute langsam auf und klagte weiter. Er erzählte dem Hausierer, wie er nicht fernsehen durfte oder Videospiele verboten waren, und wie er Harrys Arbeit machen musste. Dieses Selbstmitleid fühlte sich so gut an, dass er nicht daran dachte, dass er noch nie arbeiten musste, außer den Müll raustragen, und dass er das auch noch bezahlt bekam.

Der Fremde war ein guter Zuhörer, und er verstand Dudleys klagen. Er nickte und machte zustimmende Geräusche und wiederholte, was für ein toller junger Mann Dudley doch sei und was für eine Schande sein selbstsüchtiger und fordernder Cousin war. Er wartete geduldig, wie Dudley weitererzählte, und als der Junge Atem holte, unterbrach er ihn.

"Ich weiß jenau, wat du brauchst, junger Mann. Ich weet es wirklich. Du brauchst was, det deine Jedanken von deinem Ärjer ablenkt. Was, det nur für dir ist." Der Hausierer kramte auf dem Boden der Schubkarre und zog ein langes, eingewickeltes Päckchen heraus. "Versuch det mal," strahlte er ihn an.

Dudley nahm das Päckchen und packte es aus. Auf schwarzem Samt lag ein glänzender Dolch. Die Klinge war aus blanken Stahl, der Griff war in Form eines Drachens und reich verziert, bis zum Heft. Dudley fühlte die Klinge entlang und zuckte zurück, als er an die scharfe Kante stieß.

"Vorsicht, Junge, 's ist scharf wie 'n Rasiermesser. Is es. 's is 'n Wurfmesser. Gibt's nur einmal auf der Welt." Der Hausierer sah Dudley zu, wie er den Griff mit großen Augen ansah.

"Sind das echte Smaragde?" fragte Dudley und zeigte auf die Augen des Drachen.

Der Hausierer sah die Straße hoch und runter, als ob er sicherstellen wollte, dass sie alleine sein. Er lehnte ich näher an Dudleys Ohr und flüsterte: "Det sind sie, Junge. Det sind sie. Man sagt, dat dieser Dolch mal König Arthur selbst jehört hat, aber dass kann ich nicht sicher bestätijen. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dat dieset Messer wat janz besonderes ist. Ich würde et nich jedem jeben, und das ist die Wahrheit."

Dudley horchte auf, und er blickte zur Seite zu dem Fremden. "Soll ich es haben?" fragte er unschuldig, er dachte an die zwanzig Pfund in seiner Tasche.

"Es ist für dir," sagte der Hausierer, "Wo du so schlecht zu haus behandelt wirst, du kriegst doch sicher auch keen Taschenjeld. Das sehr ich dir an. Nee, das ist'n Jeschenk von mir für dir. Ich war auch mal an deiner Stelle, ich weiß wie das ist, ausjeschlossen zu sein. Nimm es."

"Danke," sagte Dudley.

"Versprich mir nur ein," fügte der Hausierer hinzu, als er die Schubkarre wegschob.

"Was," fragte Dudley misstrauisch

"Benutze es nicht an einer Person. Det ist klar."

Dudley hielt das eingewickelte Messer eng an seinen Körper. "Oh nein," sagte er zuckersüß, "Werde ich nicht."

Der Hausierer ging weg. "Guter Junge. Nun, ich bin dann weg. Paß oof dir auf. Und denk daran, was dein alter Freund, Tom Riddle, über det Messer jesagt hat. Benutze es an niemanden."

Dudleys süße lächeln wurde gemein, als er nach hause ging. "Ich werde es nicht an jedem benutzen, Mr. Riddle, " flüsterte er, "das verspreche ich."

*********************************

Harry saß da, seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt, das Kinn in den Händen, und starrte auf dem Fenster in seinem Zimmer in den Nachmittagshimmel. Er hatte Hedwig vor einigen Tagen mit einem Brief zu Sirius geschickt, und sie war noch nicht zurückgekehrt. _"Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, wo er ist," _dachte Harry trübsinnig. Er wusste, dass viele seiner Zaubererfreunde in aller Welt unterwegs waren um anderer Zauberer für den unvermeidlichen Kampf gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen. Aber dennoch wünschte er sich, dass er wenigstens wüsste, wo Sirius war. Harry hatte überlegt, Dumbledore zu schreiben und ihn nach dem Aufenthaltsort seines Paten zu fragen, aber er wusste, dass Hogwarts Schulleiter ihm das nicht sagen könnte, selbst wenn er es wüsste. Harry seufzte. Er wollte nach dem Trimagischen Turnier mit Sirius mitgehen. Um ehrlich zu sein wäre er überall lieber hingegangen als in den Ligusterweg. Wie auch immer hatte Dumbledore gedacht, es sei am sichersten, wenn er zu seinem Onkel und seiner Tante zurückkehren würde. Harry seufzte wieder und setzte sich auf. Eine warme Briese strich durch das Fenster. "Es hat keinen Sinn, einen solchen perfekten Tag zu vergeuden," sagte er laut. Er zog seine Schuhe an und ging runter.

"Wohin gehst du," fragte Tante Petunia quer durch das Wohnzimmer zur Tür. Die machte sauber und wollte nicht, dass er in ihrem tadellosen Haus herumlungerte.

"Ich gehe raus, "antwortete Harry, der versuchte, seinen Ton höflich zu halten. Je älter er wurde, desto mehr realisierte er, wie wenig er diese Familie mochte.

"Ja... Geh hinten raus. Ich habe vorne gerade saubergemacht," knurrte Tante Petunia. Harry antwortete nicht. Er ging zur Küche. "Und zieh deine Schuhe aus, bevor du wieder reinkommst. Ich mache die Küche als nächsten," warnte sie ihn. Harry winkte als Antwort in ihre Richtung und verließ das Haus.

Als er erstmal draußen war, fühlte Harry sich besser. Die Sonne schien ungewöhnlich hell an diesem Tage, und die Luft war frisch durch den Geruch frisch gemähten Rasens und Sommerblumen. Es war warm aber nicht so feucht, wie es für englische Sommer üblich war, und Harrys Sorgen und Zweifel flogen dahin, als er zu dem Park einige Häuserblocks weiter schlenderte. "Alles wird gut," sagte er zu niemanden bestimmten, "Ich überstehe diesen Sommer und schneller als ich mich versehe bin ich wieder auf Hogwarts. Sirius wird zurückkommen und die ganze Sache mit Voldemort wird vorübergehen." Dann lachte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf bei dem Gedanken, was seine Tante und sein Onkel sagen würden bei dem, was er sich eben zu sich selbst gesprochen hatte. _"Sie würden sich wahrscheinlich wütend nach einer Art Geist oder unsichtbaren Zauberer umsehen,"_ dachte er. Er lachte wieder und fühlte sich besser als er sich seit Wochen gefühlt hatte. "Ich kann das," sagte er laut und ging schneller. Er beobachtete einen Vogel, wie er losflog, und seine eigene Stimmung hob sich wie der Vogel in den Himmel aufstieg.

*********************************

"Los Dudley, lass uns auch mal."

Dudley ignorierte seinen bittenden Freund, Reginald Hadley, und konzentrierte sich auf das Messer in seiner Hand.

"ja, Dudley, gib uns auch eine Chance. Du hattest es den ganzen Nachmittag," beschwerte sich Milton Hadley, Reginalds Cousin. "Du hast uns eingeladen, also gib es uns auch mal."

Dudley ging hinüber zu einem Baum, den er als Ziel genutzt hatte und zog das Messer aus der Mitte eines Astloches. "Das ist meins! Ich habe es erst heute bekommen, und ihr könnt es noch nicht haben. Ich übe noch."

"Üben?" fragte Reginald ungläubig. "Üben? Du hast das blöde Ziel jedes mal getroffen. Wo musst du da noch üben?"

"Reggie hat recht, Dursley. Man könnte meinen, du seiest mit dem Ding in der Hand geboren worden, so, wie du damit wirfst. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du das noch nie vorher gemacht hast."

Dudley wandte sich mit einem überlegenen Grinsen um. "Ich glaube, ich bin einfach ein Naturtalent. Es gibt Dinge, da ist man einfach gut drin. Oder großartig, so wie in diesem Fall." Er warf das Messer drehend in die Luft und fing es jedes mal am Griff wieder auf. "Ich habe das Gefühl, das Messer sei nur für mich gemacht worden. Es ist perfekt ausgewogen. Aber andererseits erwartet man auch, dass etwas, das König Arthur gehört hat, so gut ist." Er tat so, als würde er die Klinge an seinem Shirt polieren, seine kleinen Augen beobachteten die Reaktion seiner Freunde. Er grinste, als sie sich unsicher ansahen.

"König Arthur? DER König Arthur? Du sagst, das Messer hat ihm gehört?" Milton hörte sich zweifelnd an.

"Genau das wurde mir gesagt, als ich es angeboten bekam," sagte Dudley hämisch. "Das Messer gehörte König Arthur, und es war dazu bestimmt, meins zu sein."

Milton schnaubte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass er lügt," wagte Reginald zu sagen, nachdem er sich den Griff näher angesehen hatte. "Ich meine, diese Juwelen sehen echt aus, und war König Arthurs Symbol nicht der Drachen?" Milton kam näher und starrte die zwinkernden Augen des Drachen aufmerksam an. "Es könnte wahr sein," fuhr Reginald fort, "Ich meine, ich habe Dudley noch nie lügen hören, und wir kennen ihn seit unserem ersten Jahr auf Smeltings."

Dudley nickte energisch. "Ihr wisst, dass ich ein ehrlicher Mann bin," schwor er, "und ich sage euch die Wahrheit." Er hatte die Lügen, die er ihnen in den letzten Jahre erzählte hatte, bequemerweise vergessen. "Dieses Messer war von Anfang an dazu bestimmt, meins zu sein. Vor hunderten von Jahren hatte derjenige, der es gemacht hatte, gedacht: _'eines Tages wird es Dudley gehören.'_"

"Ja, du gehst wirklich damit um, als würde es dir schon seit Jahren gehören." stimmte Reginald zu.

"Möglich," sagte Milton zweifelnd, "Aber ich will es trotzdem mal ausprobieren."

"Ja, Dudley, zeig uns, wie du das machst. Ich meine, es sieht bei dir so einfach aus. Beinahe wie Magie."

Dudley mochte das. _'Wie Magie'_ hatte Reginald gesagt. Er lächelte. Ein fieses kleines Lächeln, das direkt aus seinem fiesen kleinen Herzen kam. Er sah die beiden Jungen an, als ob er abschätzen würde, ob sie es wert waren. Schließlich nickte er. "In Ordnung, Ich zeige euch die kleineren Feinheiten nachher. Zuerst will ich sehen, ob ich es unter der Hand genauso werfen kann wie über die Hand." Milton und Reginald stimmten zu und sahen, wie Dudley fortfuhr auf den Baum zu werfen. **"Du bist nicht der einzige in der Familie, der zaubern kann, Harry Potter,"** dachte Dudley, als er das Messer betrachtete, das bei jedem Wurf traf, _'und dieses Mal...'_ Er ließ den Gedanken unbeendet, als sich das Messer mit dem erwünschten Zack in dem Baum bohrte.

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	2. Wie Magie

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Zwei: Wie Magie 

  
  
Harry lag auf dem grasbewachsenen Hang und starrte in die Wolken. Er beobachtete die Vögel beim Fangenspielen und stellte sich vor, auf seinem mitzuspielen, mit seinem Feuerblitz hin- und herzuschießen. Der Boden unter ihm war warm und trocken, und er entspannte sich das erste mal, seit er zurückgekehrt war. Gedanken an das Trimagische Tournier, Voldemort und Cedric Diggory waren weit weg, als er sich in dem tiefblauen Sommerhimmel verlor. Er seufzte tief und jagte in Gedanken einen größeren Vogel, der angefangen hatte, das Spiel der kleineren zu stören. Er flog auf seinem Feuerblitz näher heran und verjagte ihn. _"Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach," _dachte er, _"Wenn nur die echten Fieslinge im wirklichen Leben so einfach verscheucht werden könnten, dann hätte ich in ein richtiges zuhause bei Sirius, und wir könnten unser Leben leben, wie wir wollten."_ Er fühlte die Verzweiflung zurückkehren, die ihn seit Cedrics Tod geplagt hatte. Er seufzte erneut, drehte sich um und legte seinen kopf auf seine Arme. Er schloss seine Augen, fühlte, wie das Gras sein Kinn kitzelte, und fragte sich, was Hermine und Ron gerade jetzt machten. Hermine war vermutlich in Bulgarien und besuchte Viktor Kum, und Ron war darüber sicherlich nicht glücklich. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er daran dachte, was für eine Veränderung Ron im letzten Jahr erfahren hatte. Er stellte ziemliche Besitzansprüche an Hermine, und das begann, ihre enge Freundschaft zu beeinflussen. "Ich denke, früher oder später wäre das einem von uns passiert," gab Harry sich selbst zu. "Ich habe es nur nicht zwischen den beiden gesehen." Gedanken an eine Beziehung zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden brachte Gedanken an Cho Chang hoch. Er stellte sich ihr Gesicht vor und fragte sich, ob er jemals bei ihr Chancen haben würde.

Harrys Grübeleien wurden unterbrochen, als bekannte Stimmen von der anderen Seite des Hügels zu ihm herübergetrieben wurden. Er rutschte zur höchsten Stelle, blickte hinüber und stöhnte laut. Dudley und zwei seiner Smeltings Freunde kamen zu ihm hinüber, und er hatte keine Lust, ihnen zu begegnen. Er drehte sich um und rollte den Hügel hinunter, er wünschte sich nicht zum ersten mal, dass er seinen Tarnumhang dabei hätte. Am fuß des Hügels setzte er sich auf seine Hände und Knie und stand auf. Harrys sah sich nach dem besten Fluchtweg um und entschied sich, quer über das Feld zum Wald auf der anderen Seite zu sprinten. Schließlich war er sicher, dass er Dudley abhängen konnte, und sicherlich konnte er auch seine Freunde abhängen. Er blickte sich kurz um und sah Dudleys Kopf über dem Hügel auftauchen. Er entschied sich, dass es jetzt der beste Moment was, loszulaufen, und so rannte er über das Feld, er hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkten. Ein Ruf von Dudley ließ alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verschwinden, und er lief noch schneller.

*********************************

"Du hast uns versprochen, dass wir auch mal das Messer benutzen dürfen, Dudley. Ich will jetzt," forderte Reginald laut.

"Ich habe es euch gesagt. Es ist Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Meine Mutter hat das Abendessen bald fertig, und dann kann ich fernsehen."

Dudley war es leid, seine Freunde wegen des Messers nörgeln zu hören und beschloss, seinen Gewinn nach Hause zu nehmen. Er hatte keine Lust, mit ihnen zu teilen, und so hatte er sich eine Ausrede ausgedacht, um wegzukommen.

"Und morgen?" fragte Milton, "Du hast es versprochen, und ein Smeltings Junge bricht nie seine Versprechen. Das ist ein Teil des Schwures, erinnerst du dich?"

"Ich habe morgen viel zu tun. Außerdem habe ich mein Versprechen nicht gebrochen..." Dudley musste nicht versuchen sich zu rechtfertigen, weil Reginald ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen boxte.

"Hey, ist das nicht dein scheußlicher Cousin Harry?" fragte er und zeigte auf Harrys verschwindende Form.

Dudley schielte auf die laufende Person. "Hey, es _ist_ Harry. Hey! Stop!" schrie er. "Ich habe etwas für dich!" Dudley drehte sich zu den beiden Jungen neben ihm. "Wollt Ihr Spaß haben?" fragte er boshaft. Reginald und Milton lächelten gemein und nickten. "Fangen wir ihn!" rief Dudley, und die drei liefen schnell den Hügel hinunter. "Wer ihn kriegt, der darf einmal das Messer benutzen, bevor wir nach Hause gehen!" keuchte Dudley. Die Cousins brauchten keinen weiteren Ansporn um schneller zu laufen, und nach wenigen Momenten hatten sie den flüchtenden Jungen eingeholt.

Harry sah sich um und bemerkte, wie Dudleys Freunde immer näher kamen. Er wusste zweifellos, was passieren würde, wenn sie ihn kriegen würden. Er wollte heute nicht zusammengeschlagen werden, also rannte er schneller, aber er war nicht schnell genug. Milton, der merkte, dass Harry schneller lief, sprang in die Luft und riss den anderen Jungen beim Fallen mit sich. Harry schlug so hart auf dem Boden auf, dass er kaum Luft bekam. Er lag da, nach Luft schnappend, als ein keuchende Dudley sie erreichte und sich über ihn stellte, schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn auf Harrys Shirt.

Dudley grinste. "Ich habe dich, Harry. Nun, warum bist du abgehauen? Wir wollten doch nur ein wenig Spaß haben." Ein unangenehmes Lachen kam aus seinem fetten Mund und Harry schluckte nervös. Er würde still bleiben, bis er herausgefunden hatte, was Dudley vorhatte, und bis dahin hatte er hoffentlich eine Fluchtmöglichkeit gefunden. Dudley wies Milton und Reginald an, Harry hochzunehmen und ihm zu folgen, also wurde unsacht auf die Füße gestellt und in den schmalen Wald gezerrt.

"Warum gehen wir hier her?" fragte Milton

"Damit uns keiner sieht, du Idiot," antwortete Reginald. Er drehte sich unterstützungssuchend zu Dudley. "Das stimmt doch, oder, Dudley?"

Dudley drehte seine kleinen schweineähnlichen Augen zu Reginald. "Das stimmt, Reggie. Und außerdem will ich Harry meinen neuen Trick zeigen." Dudley strich das Messer mit dem Tuch, in dem es eingewickelt war. "Denkst du nicht, dass er einige Wurfübungen sehen will?" Etwas an Dudleys Stimme warnte Harry, dass das keine normale Aktion "Was wir alles mit Harry anstellen können" sein würde. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, und er kämpfte, freizukommen. Dudley blieb kurz stehen, um ihn in den Magen zu boxen, bevor es weiterging. Dudleys Faust hatte Harrys Zwerchfell getroffen, und Harry fühlte, wie sie Luft aus seinen Lungen wich. Seine Knie knickten ein und sein Kopf schwamm, als er vergeblich versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Reginald und Milton kicherten böse über seine Not, und verstärkten ihren Griff um seinen Arm. Harry merkte, wie sich ihre Finger tief in sein Fleisch bohrten, und seine Muskeln schmerzten von dem Druck.

"Genau hier," erklärte Dudley, als sie sich in angemessener Entfernung zum Feld befanden. Er zeigte auf einen großen Baum am anderen Ende der kleinen Lichtung. "Halt ihn fest," befahl er. Reginald und Milton schleiften Harry zu dem Baum und ihn gegen den Stamm drückten. Die streckten seine Arme aus und stellten sich nah hinter ihn. Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen geschweige denn befreien. Seine Arme waren so weit zurückgebogen, dass er sich nicht nach vorne neigen konnte, und hinter ihm war der Baumstamm, der ihn hinderte, nach hinten auszuweichen. Er sah Dudley still an.

"Ja, ja, es sieht so aus, als ob ich dich endlichgefangen hätte, Harry." Dudleys hämische Stimme hallte durch die Bäume. "Wie fühlt es sich an, derjenige zu sein, der hilflos ist, während ihn jemand auslacht?" Wie auf Befehl brachen die drei Jungen in fieses Gelächter aus. Harry schauderte, er blickte Dudley unentwegt ins Gesicht. Dudleys Lippen drehten sich in ein fieses Lächeln. "Weißt du noch, wie du mich letztes Jahr ausgelacht hast? Als deine Freunde meine Zunge anschwellen ließen? Weist du noch, wie mir dieses schreckliche Biest eines Mannes einen Schweineschwanz verpasst hatte? Weißt du noch wie du die Schlange freigelassen hast und Tante Magda schweben ließt?" Dudley war mit jeder Frage näher und näher gekommen. Jetzt stand er dicht vor Harry. Auf einmal schrie er los: "WEISST DU NOCH? ANTWORTE MIR, DU FREAK!"

Milton und Reginald hörten auf zu lachen. Sie sagen misstrauisch zu Dudley. "Was hast du vor, Dudley?" fragte Reginald zögernd. Dudley sah den kleineren Jungen böse an. "Willst du jetzt mitmachen oder nicht?" grunzte er wütend. Reginald trat ängstlich zurück. Er war sich der Sache nicht mehr so sicher, aber Dudley ängstigte ihn in diesem Moment, und so nickte er. Dudley sah nun zu Milton. "Und du?" fragte er leise. Milton starrte ihn nur an. Dudley lachte wieder und ging ein wenig zurück. "Nun, Harry, du bist sicher neugierig, was mein neuer Trick sein könnte? Tja, zufällig habe ich heute ein neues Spielzeug bekommen, und ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag damit geübt. Ich kann es jetzt wirklich gut. Ich habe noch kein Ziel verfehlt." Dudleys Hand strich über die stoffbedeckte Klinge während er sprach. Als er sah, dass Harrys seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz dem Objekt in seiner Hand widmete, zog er langsam den Stoff zurück und zeigte die glänzende Klinge.

*********************************

"Dudley, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen," flüsterte Harry. "Du kannst nicht glauben, dass du damit davon kommst."

Dudle schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst," sagte er unschuldig. "Ich werde dir nur zeigen, wie gut ich werfen kann. Stimmt das, Reggie? Milton?

"Du willst ihm nur Angst machen, oder, Dudley?" quietschte Milton. "Ich meine, du willst ihn nicht wirklich, weißt du, erstechen, oder?"

"Natürlich will er ihn nur erschrecken. Dudley würde nie auf ihn zielen. Oder?" Reginald versuchte, seine zitternde Stimme sicher klingen zu lassen. Dudley antwortete nicht. Er strich noch einmal mit dem Stoff über die Klinge und balancierte sie dann auf seiner Handfläche. "Mal sehen, wie nah ich rankomme." Er winkte zu Reginald und grinste. Reginald grinste zurück, davon überzeugt, dass Dudley nur nah an Harry herankommen wollte. Schließlich hatte er seine beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten schon früher unter Beweis gestellt. und Reginald war sich sicher, dass Dudley sicher zielte. Er nickte Milton versichernd zu und hielt Harrys Arm fester. Milton tat das gleiche, beide Jungen wollten sichergehen, dass Harry nicht aus Versehen in das Messer lief.

Dudley wog das Messer ein letztes Mal um sein Gewicht zu prüfen, sann nahm er seine Hand weg. Er zielte auf den Platz über Harrys Kopf und ließ den Dolch fliegen.

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	3. Blacks Rückkehr

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Drei: Blacks Rückkehr 

  
  
Sirius Black grinste breit, als er in Harrys Raum apparierte. "Überraschung!" sagte er fröhlich. Er musste sich einen Moment lang umsehen, bis er merkte, dass Harry nicht da war. "Wo ist er," fragte er Hedwig, die auch gerade erst angekommen war. Hedwig schuute nur und ging in ihren Käfig, um ein Nickerchen zu halten.

Sirius sah der Eule zu, wie sie ihre Flügel streckte und sich zum Schlafen setzte, dann gähnte und streckte er sich auch. Die letzten beiden Wochen waren sehr ermüdend gewesen, körperlich und geistig. Er hatte einige Freunde aufgespürt, die mehr als willig Albus Dumbledore kontaktiert haben, um mit ihm die besten Strategien zu diskutieren, wie man mit Voldemorts Rückkehr umzugehen hat. Er hatte auch viele Zauberer getroffen, die entweder nicht an Voldemorts Rückkehr glaubten oder dir zu verängstigt waren, überhaupt an Widerstand zu denken. Alles in allem war er innerhalb weniger Tage Hunderte von Meilen gereist und war jetzt völlig erledigt. "Du hast es schon richtig gemacht, altes Mädchen," flüsterte er Hedwig zu, als er sich Harrys Bett ansah. Er setzte sich auf die Kante und fiel hinten über, er seufzte bei dem Gefühl einer weichen Matratze unter seinem schmerzenden Rücken.

Sirius hatte Harrys Brief vor einigen Tagen erhalten und entschieden, ihm nicht per Eule zu antworten, sondern sich die Zeit zu nehmen, sich mit seinem Patensohn zu treffen. Er wusste, dass Harry unglücklich war. Nicht, dass Harry das direkt gesagt hätte. Aber im Laufe des letzten Jahres hatte er gelernt, auch das aus Harrys Leben zu erfahren, was Harry ihm nicht erzählte. Und wenn er jetzt nicht völlig falsch lag, und das bezweifelte er, dann ging es Harry nicht gut, mit dem, was ihm im Trimagischen Turnier passiert war. _"Wem ginge es gut?" _dachte Sirius. _"Zu wissen, dass man durch einen Fehler aufgestellt wurde, hilflos zusehen zu müssen, wie jemand gefoltert und getötet wird, seine eigenen Eltern aus dem Zauberstab kommen sehen, mit dem sie umgebracht worden sind."_ Er seufzte und schloss seine Augen. Alle dachten, Harry sei so stark. Und das war er auch, aber er war erst ein vierzehnjähriger Junge. Ein Junge, der in seinem Leben beachtliches durchgemacht hatte, _"und er lebt, um davon heimgesucht zu werden."_ dachte Sirius verdrießlich. Er gähnte erneut und ließ seinen kopf tiefer in das Kissen sinken. Er hatte die Tür magisch verschlossen, als er merkte, dass Harry nicht da war, und jetzt konnte niemand anderes als Harry sie öffnen. Jetzt fühlte er sich sicher genug, um eine dringend nötige Auszeit zu nehmen. _"Ich hoffe, Harry kommt nicht zu bald,"_ stand er sich ein. Dann lachte er. _"Ich frage mich, was die Muggel-Frau machen würde, wenn sie nur wüsste, dass Harry Potters krimineller Pate direkt über ihrem Kopf schlief."_ Er ließ angenehme Bilder von Tante Petunias Reaktion hinter seinen Augenlidern vorbeidriften und schleif schnell ein.

*********************************

Harry sah, wie Dudleys seinen Arm zurücknahm und warf. In seinen Augen spielte sie das ganz langsam ab. Die Klinge bog sich, drehte sich um ihre Enden blitzte hell. Die smaragdeben Augen des Drachen glitzten in der Sonne, die durch die Bäume schien. Harry hatte das Gefühl er könnte das Zischen der rasiermesserscharfen Klinge durch die Luft hören. Er konnte sein Herz rasen hören und das aufgeregte Atmen von Reginald und Milton wie sie den Weg des Messers verfolgten. Harry sah in faszinierten Grauen wie die Klinge näher kam. Er merkte erleichtert, dass die Klinge in den Baum direkt über seinen Kopf einschlagen würde, und er hörte auf, die Luft anzuhalten, und schloss die Augen. Mit erstaunen merkte Harry, wie etwas in seinen Körper einschlug. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah mit Grauen, an sich hinunter, dort ragte der Drachengriff aus seiner Schulter heraus, direkt unter dem Schlüsselbein. Hellrotes Blut sickerte durch sein Shirt. Hypnotisiert starrte er den immer größer werdenden Flecken an, bis Reginalds Schrei ihn zurück in die Realität brachte.

"Du... Dud... Was hast Du getan!? Ich dachte, du würdest über seinen Kopf zielen" Ich dachte, du wolltest ihn nur erschrecken!" Reginalds hysterischer Wortschwall stand im Gegensatz zu Miltons schnauben des ungläubigen Schreckens, als er auf Harrys Schulter zeigte.

Dudley starrte nur vor sich hin, als ob er nicht glauben könnte, was er sah. Er blickte mehrmals auf seine Hand und zurück zu Harry, er bewegte seinen Mund, aber es kam nichts heraus. "Ich habe nicht... Ich meine, ich war nicht... Das war nicht..." schaffte Dudley nach einem Moment zu krächzen. Seine kleinen Augen wurden größer während er starrte, so daß Harry sich fragte, ob die aus seinem Kopf herausfallen könnten.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Reginald heiser. Er sah sich um, ob sie beobachtet worden sein. Er und Milton sahen sich hoffnungslos an, und dann, wie auf ein stilles Kommando, ließen sie Harrys Arm los und liefen panisch weg. Dudley sah ihnen nach, und dann folgte er ihnen, ohne sich umzusehen, und lies Harry völlig allein.

Harry starrte ihnen nur nach, seine Arme kribbelten von dem plötzlichen Nachlassen des Druckes. Er sah erneut an seiner Schulter hinunter, er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob er das nur geträumt hätte. Er hob seine linke Hand und berührte vorsichtig mit seinen fingern das Blutgetränkte Shirt. _"Das ist nicht wahr,"_ dachte er, _"Das kann nicht passieren."_ Harrys Knie fühlten sich schwach an, er rutschte am Baum herunter und landete mit einem Bums auf dem Boden. Ein Schmerz zog durch seine Schulter und er keuchte wegen seiner Intensität. Er sah herunter zu dem herausragenden Drachen und blinzelte vor Überraschung. Der Drachen sah ihn an. Harry blinzelte wieder, aber die smaragdfarbenen Augen sagen nicht weg. Harry bewegte seine Hand langsam an den Kopf des Drachen. er bog seine Finger und griff den Griff, entschlossen, den Dolch herauszuziehen. Er schrie erschrocken und vor Schmerz auf, als sich die scharfen Zähne des Drachens in seine Hand gruben. Er zog seine hand sofort weg und starrte auf die gezackte Wunde zwischen seinem Daumen und Finger. Erneut sah er auf den Drachen, der seine Zähne angriffslustig zeigte. Erst da merkte Harry, dass das kein normaler Dolch war. Es war magisch. Und ihm fiel nur eine Person ein, die ihm solchen Ärger bereiten könnte. 

"Voldemort." Der Name kam über Harrys Lippen, bevor er sich stoppen konnte. Und als ob er darauf gewartet hätte, dass Harry dieses Wort aussprach, fletschte der Drachen die Zähne und die Klinge wurde zu einem stechenden Pfeil heißen Schmerzes. Durch den Schmerz, der ihn zu zerreißen schien, hörte Harry jemanden schreien, und dann war alles schwarz.

*********************************

Sirius Black wachte erschrocken auf. Die selben scharfen Instinkte, die ihn seit Askaban am Leben gehalten hatten, warnten ihn, wenn Gefahr drohte. Mehrere Fußpaare liefen die Treppe hinauf. Er setzte sich auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Dann hörte er, wie sich die Tür zum Nebenzimmer öffnete. Füße scharrten, und die Tür flog mit einem Knall zu. Sirius zwang sich zu entspannen und konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche um ihn herum. Er hörte heimliches Geflüster aus dem Nebenraum, doch er konnte nicht verstehen, was gesagt wurde. _"Vox Amplificatus,"_ flüsterte er, als er seinen Zauberstab auf die Wand richtete.

Dudley, was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht? Wir werden solchen Ärger bekommen. Ich meine, meine Mutter, mein Vater, um Himmels Willen, sie werden mich umbringen, wenn die das herausfinden!"

Sirius lauschte neugierig. _"So hat sich der wundervolle Dudley dieses Mal selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht,"_ dachte er fröhlich.

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass Du nicht wusstest, was Du getan hast. Komm, los Reggie, lass uns hier verschwinden, bevor seine Eltern etwas herausfinden, sonst kriegen wir Schuld."

"Milton, das können wir nicht. Wir müssen zurückgehen und ihm helfen!"

"Nein!" Sirius zuckte zusammen, als die Laute Stimme im Raum hallte. "Ich werde nicht zurückgehen! Werde ich nicht! Vermutlich ist die Polizei da. Vermutlich hat er ihnen alles erzählt. Ich bleibe hier, und ihr auch. Wir sagen einfach, wir sind den ganzen Nachmittag hier gewesen... Das konnten wir nicht gewesen sein!"

"Wer würde uns glauben?" Sirius erkannte Miltons Stimme.

"Wer nicht? Ich meine, es steht unsere Aussage gegen seine, und niemand würde ihm zuhören. Er war schon immer eigenartig, und ich weiß, dass meine Mum und mein Dad ihn hassen. Sie würden nie etwas glauben, was er sagt. Er hat uns schlimme Sachen angetan, und sie würden sagen, er verdient es." Etwas an der Art, wie Dudley das sagte, brachte Sirius auf die Füße. Die Haare in seinem Nacken sträubten sich, und er lehrte sich nach vorne, er hoffte, die Jungen würden mehr sagen. In dem Raum war Ruhe, und alles, was der Lautstärkezauber herüberbrachte, war das schnelle Atmen der Jungen.

"Bist du sicher?" fragte Milton.

"Oh ja. Ganz sicher. Wenn wir nur zusammenbleiben und unsere Geschichte glatt herausbringen, wird er niemand je erfahren."

Dudley klang sehr überzeugt, und Sirius konnte beinahe hören, wie die anderen beiden Jungen das überdachten.

"Ich weiß nicht," warf Reginald ein, "Wir sollten wirklich zurückgehen. Ich meine, du hast ihn abgestochen, Dudley. Er könnte sterben! Wir sollten zumindest jemanden suchen und ihm sagen, wo er ist." Sirius Blut gefror. Dudley lachte, ein kaltes Lachen, hart und bitter. "Er sterben?" schnaubte Dudley. "Er kann nicht sterben. Habe ich euch das nie erzählt? Er ist ein Zauberer."

Sirius fühlte, wie das Blut sein Gesicht verließ, und er setzte sich hart auf das Bett. _"Harry wurde abgestochen. Harry wurde abgestochen."_ wiederholte er wie eine Liternei in seinem Kopf. Er konnte nicht denken. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er konnte sich nur Harry vorstellen, der so viel durchgemacht hatte, der nun irgendwo in seinem eigenen Blut lag, und er, Sirius, konnte ihn nicht finden. Auf einmal war Sirius voller Wut, die seiner Hilflosigkeit entsprang. Alles, was er jemals falsch gemacht hatte, schrie auf ihn ein; sein Fehler, der zu Lily und James Tod geführt hatte, sein Nicht-Kämpfen um Harry, als das passiert war, seine Abwesenheit, als Harry Voldemort im letzten Jahr gegenüberstand, sein versagen, da zu sein, wenn Harry ihm am meisten brauchte. Sirius hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ all seinen Ärger und seine Wut in einem lauten Schrei heraus. Die Wand zwischen Harrys und Dudleys Zimmer zerfiel in einem regen aus Steinen und Putz.

Dudley, Reginald und Milton schrieen von Schreck auf und rannten feige auf die andere Seite des Raumes, sie versuchten so viel Platz wir möglich zwischen sich und den fallenden Trümmern zu bringen. Sie starrten fasziniert auf Staubwelle, die einmal Dudleys Wand gewesen war. Reginald war der erste, der einen zitternde Finger erhob und auf die kleiner werdende Wolke zeigte. "Was... ist das?" krächzte er, eine Augen vor Schreck geweitet. Milton und Dudley drehten sich langsam um und sahen eine große Person mit einem Umhang, die durch die zerklüftete Öffnung stieg. Ihre Münder standen offen, als der fremde Mann näher kam. Sein langes, verfilztes Haar und seine weiten Augen gaben ihm ein teuflisches Aussehen in dem staubigen Licht. Erst als er direkt vor ihnen stand, sahen sie den langen, dünnen Stab, den er in der Hand hielt. Dudley schrie vor Angst auf und versuchte, sich hinter seinen Freunden zu verstecken. Der Alptraum sah ihn direkt an und sprach. "Wo ist Harry?"

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	4. 

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Vier: Engel der Barmherzigkeit 

  
  
Die junge Frau ging vorsichtig durch den Wald, ihren Pullover eng um sich gewickelt, als ob er den Schauer der Vorahnung abhalten konnte, der ihr den Rücken herunterlief. Seit Glynnis Babock zwölf Jahre alt war, konnte sie fühlen, wenn etwas unerwartetes passieren sollte. Ihr Vater hatte das Instinkt genannt, ihre Mutter sagte, es sei weibliche Eingebung, und ihre Schwester meinte immer, es sei eine unheimliche Fähigkeit, immer zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein. Was auch immer es war, sie hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, dass ungewöhnliche Dinge geschehen werden, wenn es sie im Nacken kribbelte, und das Kribbeln hatte vor etwa zehn Minuten angefangen, als drei Jungen aus diesem Wäldchen gelaufen kamen. Glynnis hatte sie von der Wiese aus gesehen, auf der sie gesessen und gelesen hatte, und sie wusste sofort, dass da etwas falsch lief. Das Gefühl war nicht von den drei Jungen gekommen, sondern von dem Platz, den sie gerade verlassen hatten.

"Du bist verrückt, Glynnis," grübelte sie laut, als sie leise aus dem Sonnenlicht in das dunkle, grünliche Licht des Waldes trat. "eines Tages wirst du lernen, diesen Drang zu ignorieren, und Mutter wird endlich mal wieder ruhig in ihrem Bett schlafen können. Und wenn du jetzt weißt, was gut für dich ist, hältst du die Klappe und gehst nach hause." Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, warf sie ihr erdbeerblondes Haar über die Schulter und ging entgegen ihres eigenen Rates weiter. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht nach Hause gehen würde.

"Klasse gemacht" Hast mal einen Tag frei vom Krankenhaus, und schon jagst du Phantome im Wald" fuhr sie fort zu sich selbst zu flüstern, als sie tiefer in den Wald ging. Sie blieb stehen und schielte vorwärts. Die Bäume wurden lichter, und das Licht heller. Sie konnte einen freien Flecken auf der Erde sehen. Glynnis schlich langsam vorwärts, sie wusste instinktiv, dass, was immer sie hierher gebacht hatte, gleich vor ihr war. Sie trat einige Schritte vor und sah auf eine kleine Lichtung. Auf einmal überkam sie ein Gefühle der Unvermeidlichkeit, so dass sie nach Luft schnappte und sich Unterstützung suchend an einen Baum lehnte. Sie wusste, so sicher wie sie ihren Namen kannte, dass ihre Bestimmung dort in der Lichtung auf sie wartete. Glynnis nahm einige tiefe Luftzüge und versuchte, ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. _"Es gibt kein Zurück"_. Diese Worte klangen in ihrem Verstand nach.

_"Glynnis, nimm dich zusammen,"_ sagte sie sich ernst. _"Du bist noch vor nichts in deinem Leben davongelaufen, und damit wirst du auch jetzt nicht anfangen. Es wird Zeit, dass du deinen Instinkten vertraust."_ Glynnis nahm einen letzten tiefen Atemzug und stieß sich von dem Baum, der sie unterstützt hatte, weg. Sie stellte sich aufrecht hin und stellte sich der Lichtung.

*********************************

Schmerz. Das war das erste, das Harry klar machte, dass er nicht tot war. Er zog von der Schulter aus und strahlte durch seinen ganze Körper. Er stöhnte laut, so intensiv war er. Das eingeschlossene Messerfühlte sich an, als würde es pulsieren. Mit jedem Schlag fühlte Harry, wie ihn seine Kraft verließ. _"Ich muss eine Menge Blut verloren haben, um mich so schwach zu fühlen,"_ dachte er mit einem Anflug von Panik. Dann hörte Harry, wie sich Schritte näherten, und er setzte sich auf vor Angst, dass Dudley zurückgekommen war, um das zu beenden, was er angefangen hatte. Die Welt um ihn verblasste und der Schmerz verdreifachte sich, als er versuchte, sich vom Boden zu erheben. Er fiel wieder zurück und versuchte einen Schrei durch seine Hand zu dämpfen, aber das hatte keinen Zweck, sein Schmerzensschrei klang durch die Bäume.

Harry wurde wage bewusste, dass die Schritte für einen Moment stehenslieben und dann zu ihm gerannt kamen. _"Wer auch immer das sein mag, Dudley kann es nicht sein. Die Person keucht nicht genug."_ Dieser Gedanke tröstete etwas. _"Es könnte einer der anderen beiden Jungen sein..."_

"Oh mein Gott," keuchte eine leise, weibliche Stimme. Harry drehte seinen Kopf um zu sehen, wer da war. "Oh, nein, beweg dich nicht! Bleib still liegen." Eine Frau kam in Harrys Sichtweite. Sie war offensichtlich erschüttert, bei dem Anblick, wie er dort lag, ein Messer aus seiner Brust ragend. "Bitte," flüsterte Harry, "Holen Sie Hilfe?" Seine Worte hatten gleich eine Reaktion bei ihr hervorgerufen, denn sie kniete sich hin und zog ihren Pullover aus. Harry sah mit immer größer werdenden Augen, dass sie auch ihr T-Shirt darunter auszog. "Was..." krächzte er, ihm fielen seine Augen beinahe heraus, als er ihre bloßen BH sah.

"Ich muss die Blutung stoppen", kam ihre dumpfe Stimme aus ihrem T-Shirt hervor. Als sie ihren Kopf befreit hatte, zog sie ihren Pullover wieder an und zerriss das T-Shirt. Harry muss sie angesehen haben, als sei sie plötzlich verrückt geworden, denn sie lächelte ihn an und sagte: "Ich mache einen Verband" _ritsch_ "um das Messer zu sichern" _ritsch_ "so dass es nicht herausrutscht, und um"_ ritsch _"es untern herumzuwickeln, um die Blutung zu stoppen." _ritsch_

Ihr Lächeln wurde weiter. "Ich weiß, das muss eigenartig aussehen, eine Fremde Frau taucht bei dir auf und fängt sofort damit an, sich ihre Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. So, dann will ich das mal aufklären. Mein Name ich Glynnis. Und damit du nicht glaubst, dass ich völlig verrückt bin, sollte ich dir auch sagen, dass ich Krankenschwester bin."

"Ich bin Harry," flüsterte er.

"OK, Harry, ich werde jetzt anfangen, einiges des Stoffes um die Wunde zu legen, in Ordnung? Es wird weh tun, aber ich werde mein bestes geben und ganz vorsichtig sein. Bist du fertig?"

Harry nickte leicht. Sie hatte hellrotes Haar und sehr braune Augen. Etwas an ihr schien vertraut, aber er konnte es nicht unterbringen. Sie schien seinen Blick zu spüren, und lächelte zu ihm hinunter. "Ich muss das Messer festhalten, wenn ich den Stoff um das Heft wickeln will, OK?" Harry nickte. "Kannst du probieren, ganz still zu liegen?" Harry nickte wieder und sah weg, als ihre Hand nach dem Kopf des Drachen griff.

Glynnis überraschter Schrei vermischte sich mit seinem Schmerzensschrei. In dem Moment, als sie den Griff berührt hatte, hatte der Drachen eine solche Energie abgegeben, die sich in ihr Fleisch bohrte. Er drehte seinen Kopf wieder in ihre Richtung und sah mit Schrecken, dass seine Retterin quer über die Lichtung flog, als ob die geworfen worden war. Sie landete mit einem Bums auf dem Boden. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und schüttelte ihre Kopf. Dann sah sie Harry voller Furcht an. "Was ist das für ein Ding?" fragte sie, ihre Stimme ein verängstigtes Flüstern, ihr zeigender Finger zitternd. "Das Messer. Ich habe danach gegriffen, und... ich weiß nicht... es war ein elektrischer Blitz oder so. Es hat mich scheinbar weggeworfen, als ob es nicht wollte, dass ich dich anfasse." Glynnis schüttelte ihren Kopf als ob die ihn frei bekommen wollte.

Harry sah das Messer an und sah, wie die Augen des Drachen Glynnis ansahen. Er stöhnte. Er hatte vergessen, dass das Messer von einem Zauberer gemacht worden war. Harry schloss seine Augen und versuchtre verzweifelt, sich etwas auszudenken, irgendetwas, das erklären würde, was eben geschehen war.

Glynnis sah das Gesicht des Jungen an, das in Schmerz und Verwirrung verzerrt war. Sie stand auf und schlurfte zu ihm hinüber. Harry fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah zu ihr hinauf. "es tut mir leid," sagte er schwach. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es so etwas tun würde." Glynnis lehnte sich näher. "Harry," sagte sie leise, "Was ist das für ein Ding?" fragte sie, und sah den Drachen an.

Harry drehte sich weg. Tränen lagen in seinen Augenwinkeln, und er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen. Sie sollten jetzt gehen." Glynnis hob ihre Hand und legte sie seicht auf Harrys Wange und drehte sein Gesicht zu ihrem. "Ich werde _nicht_ gehen," erklärte sie ihm ernst. "ich weiß nicht, was du denkst, wer ich bin, aber ich lasse keine verletzten Kinder alleine im Wald. Also vergiss das einfach und hilf mir herauszufinden, was wir tun können, in Ordnung?" Harry hob seine Augen zu ihren und sah, was sie meinte. Hier war jemand, der ihn nicht alleine ließ. Dieser Gedanke alleine brachte ihm mehr Tränen in die Augen. Er blinzelte sie weg und nickte.

"In Ordnung," lächelte Glynnis und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Die blitzförmige Narbe stand heraus aus der blassen haut. Glynnis Lächeln verschwand. "Ich hätte es wissen sollen," seufzte sie, "du bist Harry Potter."

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	5. 

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil fünf: Wahrheit und Konsequenzen 

  
  
Dudley starrte voller Horror auf den Zauberstab, der direkt auf ihn zeigte, während Reginald und Milton den Mann angafften, der ihn hielt.

"Ich frage dich noch ein einziges mal, Muggel, wo ist Harry?" Sirius leise Stimme klang unheilvoll in dem staubigen Raum. Er sprach jedes Wort rasiermesserscharf aus, und es gab keinen Zweifel, über wen er sprach. Dudley öffnete seinen Mund, aber es kamen keine Worte heraus, sondern nur ein verängstigtest Quieken. Er schluckte und versuchte es noch einmal. "Wer... wer sind S... S... Sie?" stotterte er, seine Stimme brach am Ende ab,

Sirius lächelte auf den Jungen herab, ein grausames Lächeln, das schreckliche Konsequenzen versprach. "Sein Pate."

Für einen Moment starrte Dudley nur auf die eigenartige Erscheinung in seinem Zimmer, dann dämmerte ihn die Identität seines Besuchers mit brillanter Klarheit. Sein Gesicht wurde zu seiner verdrehten Maske aus Schrecken, und er schrie und kratze an der Wand hinter sich, er versuchte zu entkommen. "DAS IST ER! DAS IST ER! ER WIRD UNS ALLE UMBRINGEN!" Reginald und Milton versuchten vergeblich, Dudleys um sich schlagenden Arme zu fassen und ihn still zu halten. Dudleys Fäuste schlugen in ihre Gesichter, sie ließen Blut aus Miltons Nase strömen und direkt auf Reginalds Auge. Beide Jungen schrieen vor Schmerz auf und ließen Dudley alleine zurechtkommen.

"_Stupify_!" der Zauberspruch hallte durch den plötzlich stillen Raum. Sirius sah die drei bewegungslosen Körper und beschloss, sie gegen sich auszuspielen sei sie einzige Möglichkeit, Harry zu finden. Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Reginald. Er war derjenige, der am ehesten das erzählen würde, was er wissen wollte. "_Enervate_!"

Reginald realisierte erschocken, dass er nicht mehr an einem Fleck gefroren war. Er blickte sich wild um und sah, dass sein Cousin und Dudley noch immer bewegungslos neben ihm lagen. Langsam hob er seine angstvollen Augen auf das dunkle Phantom vor ihm. "Was haben Sie ihnen angetan?" krächzte er.

"Ich habe sie ruhiggestellt. Ich werde sie später befreien, aber nicht, bevor du mir sagst, wo mein Patensohn ist."

"Henry?" fragte Reginald, und versuchte dabei unschuldig zu klingen.

"Sein Name ist Harry." sagte Sirius durch zusammengebissene Zähne, "und wenn du mit nicht sofort alles sagst, was du weißt, werde ich dich für den Rest deines sehr kurzen Lebens in dem gleichen Zustand lassen wie sie beiden hier."

Reginald schluckte. "Er ist im Park," flüsterte er, "im kleinen Wald."

"Was habt ihr ihm angetan?" Sirius war tödlich ruhig, nur seine Hand, die seinen Zauberstab umklammerte, verriet seine Verzweiflung.

"Ich... ich habe nichts getan! Wirklich! Dudley war es. Dudley hat ein Messer auf ihn geworfen und er hat daneben geworfen und Hen... Ich meine, Harry getroffen. Dudley hatte über seinen Kopf gezielt. Da bin ich sicher. Er wollte ihm nicht wirklich wehtun, oder? Ich meine, ich denke nicht, dass er..."

"RUHE!" Der gebrüllte Kommentar stoppte Reginalds Erklärungen. "Dudley hat mit einem Messer nach Harry geworfen?"

Reginald nickte.

"Harry stand still und hat Dudley ein Messer auf sich werfen lassen?"

"Nicht ganz," gab Reginald schwach zu.

"Wie _genau_ ist es passiert?" Sirius durchdringender Blick hielt den Jungen besser auf dem Boden fest als es jeder Zauberspruch gekonnt hätte. Reginalds begann zu schwitzen, und Panik füllte seine Augen.

"Ähm... Na ja... Ähh... Ich... Ich meine, wir..."

Sirius bewegte seinen Zauberstab einige Zentimeter nach vorne.

"Milton und ich haben seine Arme festgehalten, damit der sich nicht bewegen konnte!" gab Reginald hastig zu.

"RUHE!" brüllte Sirius. Er dachte daran, wie Harry festgehalten wurde, während Dudley ihn als Zielübung benutzte, und sein Magen drehte sich um. Er atmete einige mal tief ein und aus, um gegen das flaue Gefühl im Magen anzukämpfen, seine Augen verließen nie den sich duckenden Jungen vor ihm. "_Enervate_."

Dudley und Milton schreckten hoch, als der Spruch sie befreite. Sie sahen kurz auf Reginalds hängenden Kopf und Sirius Wut und wussten, dass sie bloßgestellt waren.

Sirius sah Dudley direkt an. "Woher hast du das Messer? Von deinen kindischen Eltern?" höhnte er.

"Es wurde ihm gegeben. Von einem Hausierer. "Sagte Milton, als Dudley sich nicht regte.

"Ein Hausierer." Sirius nahm ihm das nicht ab. Hausierer gingen nicht herum, um Leuten Messer zu schenken, jedenfalls dachte er das. Zauberer-Hausierer taten das nicht, das war sicher. Er war sich aber bei Muggel-Hausierern nicht so sicher.

"Ja. Der alte Tom. Er sagte, sein Name war der alte Tom irgendwas." Reginald versuchte verzweifelt, bei diesem Verrückten einen Vorteil zu erlangen. Er würde ihm sagen, was immer er wissen wollte.

"Der alte Tom?" Ein ungutes Gefühl formte sich in seinen Eingeweiden.

"Riddle." Sirius drehte sich abrupt zu Dudley , er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den leisen Ton wirklich über die Lippen des Jungen kommen gehört hatte.

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte er nachdrücklich.

Dudleys Augen schossen durch den Raum. Seine Angst war sehr lebendig, aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten zu sprechen. "Riddle. Sein Name war Tom Riddle."

Sirius' Herz blieb stehen. Sein Atem stoppte ihm in seiner Brust und sein Kopf schwamm. Voldemort hatte Dudley ein Messer gegeben, damit dieser Harry tötete. Es war sonnenklar. Dudley, Reginald und Milton merkten die plötzliche Zögern des Zauberers und gingen gemeinsam zur Tür. Sirius hielt sie mit einem Blick auf.

"Wo ihr doch so gerne mit Messern _übt_, werde ich euch einige, mehr geben, mit den ihr spielen könnt. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr eine Lehre daraus zieht, aber das bezweifle ich." Sirius flüsterte schaurig in die Ohren der Jungen. Auf einmal wurden sie festgehalten wie von unsichtbaren Armen, und gegen eine Wand presste. Aus dem Nichts kam ein Zischendes Geräusch, und Dolche in allen Größen und Formen flogen aus dem Staub auf die zu. Sie versuchten sich zu befreien, als die scharfen Klingen näher kamen, aber die unsichtbaren Halterungen waren nicht zu bewegen. Eins nach dem anderen schlugen die Messer in die Wand ein, die trafen Teile der Kleidung der Junge, bis sie wie Poster an die Wand gepinnt waren.

Sirius sah die hilflosen Jungen an und nickte zufrieden. Dann ging er zu Dudley und lehnte sich nahe an sein Gesicht. "Ich werde zurückkommen, da kannst du die sicher sein." Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen. "Wenn Harry nicht da ist, wo ihr gesagt habt, wenn er nicht mehr lebt, wenn ich ihn finde, dann komme ich auch für euch zurück." Und damit drehte er sich um und war weg, er ließ nur den sinkenden Staub und den Geruch von Dudleys nassen Hosen zurück.

*********************************

Harry starrte Glynnis an. "Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?" fragte er ungläubig. Glynnis lachte. "Es ist eine kleine Welt, Harry. Hast du das schon mal gehört?" Harry nickte. "Na ja," fuhr sie fort, "ich kenne Freunde von dir. Ziemlich gut, sogar."

"Freunde von mir? Aber ich habe keine Muggel-Freunde."

"Freunde aus der _Schule_," sagte Glynnis bedeutsam.

Harrys Mund hing offen. "Sie wissen von Hogwarts?"

Sie nickte. "Ja. Ich weiß sogar ziemlich viel. Ich weiß, dass du das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen hast. Ich weiß, dass Ron Weasley einer deiner besten Freunde ist. Und ich weiß, dass du sehr gut Quidditch spielst. Ich weiß auch, dass du einen gewissen Zaubertränkelehrer hasst. Und ich weiß, dass dein Pate ein Hund ist."

"Er ist kein Hund. Er kann sich in einen Hund verwandeln." antwortete Harry dumpf. "Aber woher wissen Sie das alles? Kennen Sie die Weasleys?"

"Nein, nicht die Weasleys. Jemanden anderen. Jemand, der für die unterdrückten kämpft. Oder sollte ich eher Unterelfen sagen? Oder Unterhippogreife?" Glynnis lachte ihn an, als sie sah, wie er langsam verstand.

"Sie kennen Hermine," stellte er fest.

"Ja. Ich kenne sie nicht nur, ich bin ihre Tante, und leider hat sie ihre Zähne aus unserer Seite der Familie."

"Sie sind... Du bist Tante Lynn!" sagte Harry erstaunt. "Hermine hat von Dir erzählt."

"Nichts gutes, hoffe ich," lachte Glynnis.

"Dann weißt du von Zauberern."

"Ja." Ihr lächeln verschwand. "Und ich weiß, dass das _Ding_ hier," sie zeigte auf das Messer, das sie anstarrte, und schauderte, "weit über meinen Verstand geht. Harry, ich brauche Hilfe. Wohin soll ich gehen? Wen kann ich anrufen?"

Harry schloss seine Augen und schüttete den Kopf. "Das ist niemand," sagte er langsam. "Ich weiß nicht, wo Hedwig ist. Sie ist meine Eule. Sie könnte eine Nachricht zu den Weasleys oder Dumbledore bringen. Ich dachte daran zur Winkelgasse zu gehen, aber..." Glynnis unterbrach ihn. "Winkelgasse? Ist das nicht diese Zaubererstraße?"

Harry nickte.

"Kann ich für dich da hingehen? Ich könnte Hilfe holen."

"ich wünschte, das könntest du," seufzte Harry. "Aber du würdest sie nicht finden. Nur Zauberer können den tropfenden Kessel sehen, und das ist der Eingang von der Straße aus. Und ich denke nicht, dass ich alleine dahin finden könnte. Glynnis, ich fühle mich sehr schwach. Habe ich viel so Blut verloren?" Harrys ängstlichen Augen glitzerten voll Tränen der Schmerzes und der Enttäuschung. Glynnis' Augenbraue hob sich voller Sorge, und ihr Ton wurde professionell. 

"Du hast etwas Blut verloren, aber wirklich nicht so viel. Erzähl mir über den Schmerz, Harry, ist er scharf oder dumpf oder..."

Harry konzentrierte sich auf den Schmerz in seiner Schulter. "Er klopft, der Schmerz, er klopft."

"Klopfend. Wie dein Herzschlag?"

"Nein. Als ob die Klinge pulsiert, als ob sie leben würde." Harry sah weg. "Ich denke, es kommt von Voldemort." Genau, als er den dunklen Zauberer erwähnte, schoss ein neuer weiß-heißer Schmerz durch Harrys Körper. Er schrie auf, seine gesunde Hand fasste automatisch nach Glynnis. Sie nahm sie, und er zog sich zu ihr. Schwärze engten seine Sicht ein, und er hörte ein grausames Lachen in seinem Kopf. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn begann, gemeinsam mit der Klinge zu pulsieren und schickte Wellen von Schmerz durch seinen Kopf. Harry horte jemanden aufschreien, und dann übermannte ihn die Schwärze.

Glynnis fühlte, wie Harrys Hand in ihrer erschlaffte und legte eine zitternde Hand an seinen Hals. Sie seufzte erleichtert, als sie einen stetigen Puls fand. Sie legte ihren kopf in ihre Hände und lehnte sich zurück, der Ton Harrys Stimmer klang ihr noch in den Ohren. _"Er lacht, ich kann ihn hören."_ Sie brauchte nicht zu fragen, wer 'er' war. Sie hatte genug Geschichten über "du weißt schon wer" von Hermine gehört, um bescheid zu wissen. Der Tod von Harrys Eltern, die wiederholte Bedrohung für Harrys Leben, Harry, wie er den toten Körper seines Freundes zurückgebracht hat, Harry, der leblos auf dem Boden lag, und sie saß hilflos daneben. Diese Bilder kamen Glynnis ungebeten in den Sinn, so klar und deutlich, als hätte sie es selber gesehen. "Glynnie, du hattest schon immer eine zu aktive Vorstellungskraft." schimpfte sie ernst und schüttelte sich mental. Ein leises stöhnen war alles, was sie brauchte, um wieder in die Gegenwart zu kommen. Sie legte eine Hand sachte auf Harrys Wange und rief leise seinen Namen, als sich seine Augenlider öffneten.

Er sah Glynnis' blasses, ängstliches Gesicht und versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln. "Oh, das tut weh. Erinnere mich bitte daran, den Namen nicht mehr zu erwähnen, OK?" Harrys freundlicher Tonfall rief ein antwortendes Lächeln auf Glynnis' Lippen hervor. "Das wird wohl das Beste sein." stimmte sie nickend zu. Harry seufzte und versuchte, sich ein wenig zu bewegen, um seinen Schmerz ein wenig zu lindern, der durch seinen ganzen Körper zog. Er wimmerte, als Glynnis, die wusste, dass es ihm unbequem wurde, legte ihren Arm unter ihn und half ihn, sich ein wenig zu bewegen. Als sie ihn in eine bessere Position gebracht hatte, sah Glynnis ihm ins Gesicht, und sie sah ihn ernst an.

"Harry, ich möchte gerne versuche, dein Shirt zu öffnen. Ich denke, du blutest wieder, aber ich möchte da sichergehen. Wenn genug von der Klinge heraussteht, kann ich vielleicht etwas Verband darumwickeln, ohne den Griff anzufassen. Denkst du, du könntest es aushalten, wenn ich Dein Shirt in der Nähe des Messers etwas aufreiße?" Harrys wollte mit 'nein' antworten, aber seine Hand drückte ihre vorsichtig. Glynnis lächelte beruhigend und ließ Harrys Hand los. In all den Jahren, in denen sie als Krankenschwester gearbeitet hatte, war ihr noch nichts nahegegangen. Sie hatte Menschen sterben gesehen, Menschen in Schmerzen, sie hatte möglichen Operationen von allen möglichen Menschengesehen, und nichts, nichts hatte sie so berührt wie das hier. War es, weil dieser Junge ein Freund von Hermine war? War es, weil sie seine Vergangenheit kannte, weil sie wusste, wie furchtbar sein Leben gewesen war? Oder war es, weil Zauberermesser sie zu Tode ängstigte? Glynnis war sich nicht sicher. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass Harry in den letzten Minuten einen Teil von ihr berührte, den sie lange vergraben hatte. Sie war sicher, dass ihre Schicksale irgendwie verbunden waren. Und die konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um ihre zitternden Hände zu beruhigen und reichte zu Harry hinüber.

*********************************

Sirius fluchte innerlich, als er in Richtung des Parks lief, sein schwarzer, struppiger Körper von allen Passanten ignoriert. Er wünschte, er hätte den Mut gehabt, Dudley umzubringen, vorhin in dem Haus, aber ihm war vor Jahren klargeworden, dass er im Grunde seines Herzens kein Mörder war. Er hasste sich selbst, dass Dumbledore ihn überzeugen konnte, Harry zurück zu diesen Muggeln zu schicken. Er hätte fordern sollen, dass er bei den Weasleys oder ihm selbst bleiben sollte, oder auch einfach auf Hogwarts. Alle hätten realisieren müssen, dass Voldemort bei vollen Kräften Harry überall finden konnte, selbst im ruhigen Ligusterweg.

Nicht zum ersten mal war er dankbar, dass er ein Animagus war, und dass seine Form ein Hund war. Die feine Nase seines Momentanen Körpers ließ ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten die Spur von Harry aufnehmen. Leider roch er auch eindeutig Blut, als er näher an den Park herankam. Harrys Blut. Er blieb sofort stehen und schärfte seine Sinne, dann lief er in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit zu dem kleinen Wäldchen. Sirius wurde langsamer, als er den Rand des Waldes erreicht hatte, und lief auf leisen Pfoten weiter zu der Stelle, von der er wusste, dass Harry da sein würde. Da war noch jemand.

Er kam durch die Bäume und sah eine junge Frau, die sich über Harry beugte. Wie ein Blitz bohrte sich Angst durch Sirius, als er sah, dass ihre Hände etwas direkt neben dem Messer taten. Mit plötzlicher Kraft lief er vorwärz und rannte die Frau über Sie rollten einige Meter zusammen und blieben liegen, als ihr Kopf laut gegen einen Baum stieß. Sie lag unbeweglich unter ihm, und als er da grollend stand, hörte er Harry schreien.

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	6. 

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Sechs: Ein Eindruck des Schicksals 

  
  
Voldemort kannte genau die Sekunde, in der die verfluchte Klinge Harry traf. Ein dürrer Schmerz zog durch seine Schulter, und dann zog sich eine Taubheit quer über seine Brust. Er lachte, denn er wusste, es würde nicht lange dauern, bis Harry herausfinden würde, wer verantwortlich war, und dann würde der Energietransfer beginnen. Voldemort setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, seine eigene Stärke ließ nach, als die Klinge einen Kanal zwischen ihnen geöffnet hatte. Er zwang sich dazu, sein aufgeregtes Atmen zu verlangsamen und ruhig zu sitzen und zu warten. Es dauerte nicht zu lange, bis die Klinge leicht prickelte und eine Welle von Energie in den dunklen Zauberer floss. Er grölte triumphvoll und stand auf, die Kraft füllte ihn, komplettierte ihn. Voldemort wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, dass sich sein ganzes Äußeres ändern würde. Jeder Teil von seiner todblassen Haus bis zu seinen roten, geschlitzten Augen würde sich ändern. Er würde nicht länger wie das erschreckende Monster aussehen, dessen Gesicht in der ganzen Welt bekannt war.

Mein Lord, sind Sie in Ordnung?" rief Wurmschwanz keuchend, als er durch den Raum lief. "Ich habe Sie rufen gehört..." Was auch immer Wurmschwanz sagen wollte starb auf seinen Lippen, als er seinen Meister angaffte. "Ihr Gesicht," flüsterte er, "Was ist mit Ihrem Gesicht passiert?"

Voldemort lief zu dem Spielegel und berührte sein Gesicht, das schon begann, sich zu verändern. Sie straffe Haut um sein Kinn und seine Nase füllte sich. Seine Hände bekamen Fleischig. Er grinste sein furchtbares Lächeln zu seinem Spiegelbild, und die roten Augen glühten mit bösem Gefallen. Noch bevor der Potter Junge seinen letzen Atemzug gemacht hatte, würde Voldemorts eigener Diener ihn nicht wiedererkennen.

*********************************

Sirius Black wandelte sich wieder in seine menschliche Form und rannte zu Harry, der es geschafft hatte, ich vom Boden zu erheben. Er kniete, versuchte aufzustehen, als er voller Schrecken seine neue Freundin ansah, die ohnmächtig im Dreck lag.

"Harry? Lass uns hier schnell abhauen. Wir müssen Dir Hilfe holen." Sirius sah auf den Drachengriff und Harrys blutverschmiertes Shirt und legte einen Arm über Harrys Schultern um ihn stillzuhalten.

Harry sah seinen Paten an. "Du musst ihr helfen!" bat er. "Sie hat versucht, mir zu helfen. Sie ist nicht tot, oder?" Sirius sah jetzt den Stoff, der um die Klinge gelegt worden war, vermutlich, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Er erblasste bei seinem Fehler und sah Harry in die Augen. "Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich dachte, sie würde dir wehtun. Sie ist nicht tot. Ich werde nach ihr sehen, wenn du mir versprichst, dich nicht zu bewegen. "Harry nickte dumpf und setzt sich zurück. Er beobachtete ängstlich, wie Sirius nach Glynnis sah. Er seufzte erleichtert, als er sah, wie sie sich bewegte.

Glynnis hörte ein lautes Rauschen in ihren Ohren, und ihre Hinterkopf schmerzte scheußlich. Sie merkte, dass jemand nahe bei ihr war und fühlte eine Berührung an ihrer Hand. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und nur der schmerz in ihrem Kopf hinderte sie daran, such vor Schreck aufrecht hinzusetzte. Ein Mann saß neben ihr, mit langen, verfilzten Haaren, der einen Umhang trug, der anscheinend für alles von Schlafsack bis zum Handtuch benutzt worden war. Seinem schmerzhaft dünnen Gesicht sah man die Erleichterung an, als sie ihn mit klaren Augen ansah. Glynnis sah herum zu Harry und sah ihn kniend, seine Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Er schien auch erleichtert zu sein, dass sie wach war. "Harry sollte sich hinlegen," sagte sie mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme. Der Mann nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber er wollte sichergehen, dass ich Ihnen keinen dauernden Schaden zugeführt habe." Glynnis' Stirn verzog sich, als sie versuchte, die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten zusammenzusetzen. Sie erinnerte ein lautes Knurren, und dann ein riesiges schwarzes Etwas, das auf sie zukam. Da gab es niemanden in ihrer Erinnerung, der so aussah. Dann ruckte etwas hinten in ihrem Verstand und sie lächelte das sorgenvolle Gesicht über sich an. "Sie müssen Harrys Pate sein, der Hund."

Sirius starrte sie einen Moment lang an, völlig erstaunt. Dann dämmerte ihn die völlige Absurdität der ganzen Situation, und er lachte, eine schwache, rostige, ungebrauchte Sache, aber dennoch ein Lachen. "Ich denke, das erklärt einiges." 

Glynnis' Herz blieb beinahe stehen, als der fremde Mann lächelte. Sein ganzes Gesicht veränderte sich, und das gutaussehende Gesicht, das tief unter den Sorgenfalten und ausgezerrten Gesichtszügen verborgen war, brannte sich wie ein kaltes Feuer in ihren Verstand. Die starrte ihn nur an, und es dämmerte ihr. Harry hatte sie hier hergebracht, aber Harry war nicht ihre Bestimmung.

Sirius' Lächeln endete in einem ängstlichen Stirnrunzeln, als Glynnis aufhörte zu atmen. "Sind Sie sicher, saß alles in Ordnung ist?" fragte er besorgt. Glynnis nickte vorsichtig, und wünschte sich dann, er hätte nicht. Die leichte Bewegung änderte den dumpfen Schmerz in ihrem Kopf in einen ausgewachsenen Kopfschmerz. Sie begann sich aufzusetzen, und griff nach Sirius' angebotener Hand. Als sie endlich and, lehnte sie sich an ihn, bis die Bäume aufhörten, sich zu drehen.

Sirius legte einen Arm und die Frau, die sich an ihn lehnte. Er wusste, dass ihr schwindlig sein würde, und wartete, bis sie ihn ansah, bevor er seinen Arm zurückzog. Er starrte in ihre großen, dunklen Augen, und tief in seinem Verstand blinkte etwas. Er hatte diese Frau noch nie zuvor getroffen, da war er sich sicher, aber etwas in ihm antwortete auf sie, als ob ein alter Freund in einer Menschenmasse seinen Namen rief. Er merkte nicht, dass sie sprach, bis er sah, dass sich ihre Lippen bewegten. "Tschuldigung," sagte er schnell," Was haben Sie gesagt?"

"Ich habe gesagt 'Hallo. Ich bin Glynnis'."

Sirius war sprachlos. Aus irgendeinem Grunde konnte er nicht antworten, sondern sie nur anstarren. Glynnis starrte einen Moment lang zurück. Dann lächelte sie schelmisch. "Haben Sie einen Namen, oder soll ich einfach Rover sagen?"

"Rover?" fragte Sirius, Verwirrung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht. "Nein. Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Tja, Sirius Black, denken Sie nicht, dass Sie mich loslassen können, und wir können nach Harry sehen?" Sirius sah herunter und merkte, dass der unterstützende Arm, von dem er meinte, dass er ihn zurückgezogen hätte, noch immer um ihre Taille gelegt war. Er ließ sie abrupt los und trat zurück, all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einmal seinem Patensohn zugewandt. Sirius und Glynnis erreichten Harry gleichzeitig und knieten sich neben ihn.

"Bist du OK, Glynnis?" fragte Harry.

Glynnis strich ihm vorsichtig durch das Haar. "Es geht mir gut. Nur ein kleiner Schlag auf den Kopf. Nicht mehr, als ich von deinem kleinen Freund hier bekommen habe." Ihr Blick fiel auf den Drachengriff, der Sirius ansah und seine Zähne fletschte. Erschrocken sah Sirius sie an. "Sie haben versucht, den Griff anzufassen?" Glynnis nickte. "Was ist passiert?"

"Es hat mich übe die Lichtung geschleudert," antwortete Glynnis und zuckte zusammen. "Es war nicht so enthusiastisch wie Sie, aber ich habe schon verstanden."

Sirius sah Harry an. "Harry, ich weiß, dass du schon herausgefunden hast, dass das Messer von einem Zauberer gemacht worden ist. Aber..." Sirius stoppte plötzlich uns sah zu Glynnis. Harry wusste, was er dachte.

"Das ist in Ordnung, Sirius. Glynnis weiß alles."

Sirius nickte zögernd. "Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Dudley das Messer von..."

"NICHT DEN NAMEN SAGEN!"

Harry und Glynnis' Ruf schnitt Sirius die Worte ab. Harry war blass vor Angst, und Glynnis hielt Harrys Hand fest. "Wenn ich seinen Namen sagen," sagte Harry keuchend, "dann tut es weh."

Glynnis sah Sirius bittend an. "Ich weiß nicht, was passier, wenn jemand anderes es sagt, aber glauben Sie mir, Harry kann das nicht noch einmal aushalten, was auch immer dieses Ding ausstrahlt, wenn der Name gesagt wird." Sirius strich mit einer Hand über seine Außen, als er merkte, was für eine Art Klinge das sein könnte. Er nickte mit geschlossenen Augen und seufzte. "Wir müssen dich hier wegkriegen, Harry. Ich kenne einen Arzt, der dir vielleicht helfen kann, aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich dich hinbringen kann. Hogwarts ist nicht sicher. Hogsmeade ist nicht sicher. Ich könnte dich zur Heulenden Hütte bringen, aber ich bin mit sicher, dass sie jetzt beobachtet wird."

"Wie ist es mit der Winkelgasse?" fragte Glynnis.

Sirius sah sie argwöhnisch an. "Was wissen Sie über die Winkelgasse?"

"Sirius." Harrys bittenden Stimme ließ ihn sich umsehen. "Glynnis ist Hermines Tante. Als ich gesagt hatte, sie weiß alles, dann meinte ich _alles_. Du kannst ihre vertrauen." Sirius zog Harry in eine ungeschickte Umarmung. "Ich habe Dumbledore dein Leben anvertraut, und guck, was passiert ist," murmelte er gebrochen in Harrys Haar. "Ich habe dich in den letzten paar Jahren häufiger fast verloren, als ich es aushalten kann. Bist du dir sicher, dass du dieser Muggel deine Geheimnisse anvertrauen kannst? Dein Leben?"

Harry rutschte weg, so gut es ging, und legte seine linke Hand an Sirius' Gesicht. "Ja," sagte er.

Glynnis sah zu, wie Sirius und Harry sich gegenseitig ansahen, leise bittend, dass der andere verstehen würde. Schließlich, nach einem langen Moment, sah Sirius Glynnis an. "Würden Sie uns denn helfen?" Sie nickte und stellte die Frage, die sie beschäftigt hatte. "Muss Harry zu einer Zauberergegend, damit dieser Arzt ihn untersuchen kann?"

Sirius seufzte. "Ich wäre für einen sicheren Ort etwas abseits. Ich werde noch immer von Muggel- und Zauberer-Behörden gesucht. Und nach dem, was bei den Dursleys passiert ist, wird sich alles wieder aufheizen." Harry keuchte. "Was hast du getan?" Sirius wich zurück und erzählte ihnen, was er getan hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung und Erleichterung kicherte Glynnis. "Er hat bekommen, was er verdient hat, das kleine Ekel." sagte sie ernst. "Ich glaube, an Ihrer Stelle hätte ich schlimmeres getan. Ich bewundere Ihre Zurückhaltung." Sie salutierte fix und grinste Harry an. Harry lächelte schwach zurück und sackte dann gegen Sirius, sein Gesicht angespannt.

Glynnis wandte sich an Sirius. "Ich lebe nicht weit von hier," sagte sie. "Es ist das letzte Haus einer Sackgasse, uns es steht ziemlich einsam. Mein Hinterhof grenzt an den Park. Wir können in zehn Minuten da sein." Sirius sah in ihre ängstlichen Augen. Er wollte ihr nicht vertrauen, aber das Gefühl, sie zu kennen, war noch immer tief in ihm, und befahl ihm, zuzuhören. Glynnis sah seinen innerlichen Kampf und war sehr erleichtert, sein knappes Nicken zu sehen. Dann hob er Harry in die Arme, mit einer Stärke, die sie bei seiner Ausgemergeltheit nicht erwartet hätte, und wartete darauf, dass sie den Weg wies.

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	7. 

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Sieben: Die Gaben, die wir haben 

  
  
Sirius folgte Glynnis, als sie den Weg zu ihrem Zuhause führte. Sie ging um die Ecke des Parks, sie wollte den Weg nehmen, der am wenigsten einzusehen war, und kam etwas zehn Minuten später an ihrem Gartentor an, so, wie sie es angekündigt hatte. "Hier rein," sagte sie zu Sirius, als sie die hölzerne, weinberankte Pforte öffnete. Er hob Harry etwas höher, duckte sich unter den Eisengittern und trat in einen Wildblumengarten in voller Blüte. Sirius konnte nicht aufhören, die wunderschönen Blüten zu bewundern, als er Glynnis den grasbewachsenen Pfad zu der kleinen Hintertür eines gemütlichen Häuschen folgte. 

Glynnis griff in ihre Hosentaschen und zog einen Schlüssel heraus. Sie schloss die Tür auf, öffnete sie und Bat Sirius herein. Als er drinnen war, schloss sie die Tür wieder und machte das Licht an. Sie waren in einer kleinen, freundlichen Küche, die mit Blumen und wachsenden Kräutern dekoriert war. "Hier lang." Glynnis winkte Sirius einen kleinen Gang entlang und in ein großes, luftiges Schlafzimmer. Er legte Harry auf die dunkelgrüne Bettdecke. Glynnis sah sofort, dass Harry ohnmächtig war. Sie sah Sirius fragend an. "Gleich, nachdem wir losgegangen sind." antwortete er. Er zeigte zum Kamin, der die Hälfte der Außenwand des Schlafzimmers einnahm. "Kann ich?" Glynnis sah ihm fasziniert zu, wie er das Holz darin mit einem einzigen Wort und einem Wink mit seinem Zauberstab entzündete. Ein leises Geräusch vom Bett brachte sie sofort an Harrys Seite.

"Harry?" fragte sie leise. "Kannst du mich hören?" Harrys Augen öffneten sich. "Sind wir da?" fragte er.

"Wir sind da," versicherte sie ihm. "Harry, ich werde meine Schere holen und das Zeug neben dem Messer aufschneiden. Du bleibst hier bei Sirius, und ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie sah Sirius an und ging aus dem Raum. Sirius setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes und strich mit einer Hand über Harrys Stirn. Er runzelte die Stirn bei der Hitze, die er fühlte, aber er sagte nur: "Ich muss dich hier lassen, Harry, ich gehe und werde jemanden holen, der uns helfen kann."

"Wer?" fragte Harry.

"Ich habe einen Freund, der Arzt ist. Na ja, ich sollte sagen, ich _hatte_ einen Freund. Vor vielen Jahren, bevor... Nun, du weißt schon." Harry nickte verstehend, als Sirius fortfuhr. "Er wird vielleicht helfen, weil du es bist. Ich muss es zumindest versuchen."

Sirius stand aus, und Harry reicht hoch, um Sirius' Hand zu fassen. "Was, wenn der Arzt dich einsperrt? Was, wenn er die Dementoren ruft?" Sirius konnte sehen, dass Harry genauso Angst hatte, ihn zu verlieren, wie er Angst hatte, Harry zu verlieren. Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber er zog statt dessen nur eine Grimasse. "Ich komme zurück. Wenn ich bei Attivus falsch liege, werde ich sofort verschwinden. Ich werde mit Flohpulver reisen, so können sie mich nicht verfolgen, besonders, wo das hier ein magiefreier Haushalt ist. Halt nur ein wenig länger aus, Harry." Er drückte Harrys Finger ermutigend und trat hinüber zur Feuerstelle.

Sirius suchte in seinem zerlumpten Umhang und fand schließlich einen kleinen Beutel, den er öffnete. Er nahm eine kleine Prise Flohpulver, verschloss den Beutel wieder und steckte ihn so ein, dass er ihn schnell greifen konnte. Er sah ein letztes mal zu Harry und nickte nur. Dann warf er das Pulver in die Flammen und verschwand. Ein leises keuchen erregte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit und er sah hinüber, um Glynnis zu entdecken, die den leeren Kamin anstarrte.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung, Glynnis. Er holt den Arzt." Glynnis blinzelte einige Male und wandte sich Harry zu. "Gut, das kann er natürlich schneller als ich es je könnte," grübelte sie. Sie ging hinüber zum bett und setzte sich neben Harry. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine eigenartige Schere. "Was ist das?" fragte er neugierig und zeigte auf das flache Ende.

"Das ist eine Verbandsschere. Das flache Ende kommt unter den Stoff und kann nicht in die Haut einschneiden. Ich benutze sie, damit ich dich nicht kratze. Bist du bereit?" Harry nickte und sah weg, zum Feuer. Er fühlte, wie die kalte Schere seinen linken Arm entlang schnitt und quer über seine Schulter, dann das gleiche an seiner rechtern Schulter. Glynnis schnitt die Mitte des Shirts auf, und der kalte Stahl auf seinem Bauch ließ Harry leicht schaudern. Sie fasste vorsichtig an und nahm die linke Seite seines Shirts weg.

Glynnis nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schnitt mit der schere um das Messer herum, sie passte immer auf, dass sie die Klinge oder den Griff nicht berührte. Als sie genug freigeschnitten hatte, um den Stoff zu entfernen, nahm sie den blutdurchtränkte Stoff und warf ihn in einen Mülleimer, der neben dem Bett stand. Das hatte sie jetzt schon mehrmals gemacht, und jetzt lag das letzte Stück direkt über den Stoffsstücken, die sie im Wald dareingelegt hatte. Glynnis zog das flache Ende hervor und zog an dem Stoff. Die Schere verpasste den Drachen nur knapp, und der Drachen fauchte sie an. Sie widerstand der Versuchung, zurückzuzucken und schnitt statt dessen in den Stoff, bis sie schließlich das vorletzte Stück entfernen und die klaffende Wunde freilegen konnte. 

Glynnis sah zu ihrem erschrecken, dass die Klinge beinahe bis zum Griff in Harrys Schulter steckte, und nur wenige Millimeter zwischen der Haut und dem Ende des Drachenschwanzes frei waren. Um die Wunde waren grimmige schwarze Linien aus getrocknetem Blut, die quer über Harrys Brust geschmiert waren. Sie wusste, dass sie keinen Verband mehr um die Wunde legen konnte, und war froh, dass es aufgehört hatte zu bluten. Sie ließ das verschmierte Blut, wie es war.

Harry fühlte, wie das letzte Stück seines Shirts entfernt wurde, und dann nahm Glynnis seine Hand. "Es wird alles gut," versicherte sie ihm sanft. "Ich werde ein Handtuch holen und dann werden wie dich ein wenig sauber machen. Dann kommt der Arzt, und der wird das Ding hier rauskriegen, da bin ich mir sicher." Harry schaffte es, zu nicken, und er merkte, wie da Bett sich hob, als sie aufstand. Er hörte ihre leisen Schritte weggehen und drehte seinen Kopf erst dann, um das Messer anzusehen, das da in seinem Körper steckte. Er wurde blass, als er die Tiefe der Klinge und die dunklen Streifen sah, die ihn bedeckten. Sein Kopf fiel nach hinten, und er atmete einige male tief ein.

_"Ich weiß nicht, wie viel mehr ich davon ertragen kann,"_ dachte er mürrisch. _"Seit ich elf geworden bin, hat jedes Jahr jemand versucht mich zu töten, und jedes Jahr wird es enger."_ Harry setzte seine Brille ab und legte einen Arm über seine Augen, er versuchte, sie aufkommenden tränen in der Dunkelheit zu ersticken. Er dachte daran, wie er Cedric sterben sah, er dachte an die Geister seiner Eltern, die aus dem Zauberstab seines Freundes kamen. "Ich habe nicht darum gebeten," sagte er grimmig und strich sich die verräterische Nässe aus den Augen.

"Harry?" fragte Glynnis, die neben dem Bett stand, "Ich bin hier, wen du reden möchtest. Man sagt, ich sein eine gute Zuhörerin." Harry schluckte den Schmerz, der drohte, noch mehr Tränen hervorzurufen, und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Gut, du weißt aber, ich bin hier, wenn du es dir anders überlegst." versicherte Glynnis ihm. Sie reichte nach einer dampfenden Schüssel und holte einen Waschlappen hervor. "Weißt du," fuhr sie fort, als sie das trockene Blut auf ihm einweichte und abwischte, "als Hermine das erste mal merkte, dass sie eine Hexe ist, hat das ihre Eltern sehr überrascht. Mich nicht. Überrascht, meine ich. Ich wusste schon immer, dass sie etwas Besonderes ist. Solche ein Talent zu haben wie sie hat, wie du hast, Harry, ist eine Gabe, ein Geschenk, Harry. Ich weiß es scheint manchmal nicht so, aber es ist so. Und bei einem solchen Geschenk wie euers gibt es Momente, in denen du wünscht, dass du es nie bekommen hast." Glynnis machte eine Pause, um das Tuch auszuspülen. Ihr freundlichen Worte und das beruhigende warme Wasser hatten Harry entspannt. Wegen diesem friedlichen Moment hatte Harry ihren nächsten Satz nicht sofort verstanden. 

"Ich habe auch eine Gabe, Harry. Nur meine Eltern und meine Schwester wissen davon. Ich werde dir jetzt etwas sagen, was noch nicht mal Hermine weiß. Manchmal weiß ich, dass Dinge geschehen, bevor sie geschehen. Ich habe die Sicht, Harry."

*********************************

Sirius Black sah nervös aus dem Kamin zu der Arbeitsstelle seines alten Freundes. Der Raum schien leer, aber an dem dampfenden Becher sah er, dass Attivus zu Hause war und bald zurückkommen wurde. Er trat aus den Flammen, stellte sich in eine dunkle Ecke und wartete.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment bis der Zauberer-Arzt erschien. Sirius grinste. In den 15 Jahren, seit denen er diesen Mann, das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte Attivus Attlewart sich kein bisschen verändert. Er trug noch immer einen langen, apfelgrünen Umhang, der extra für ihn angefertigt worden war, die vielen Taschen ausgebeult von den verschiedensten Hilfsmitteln seines Berufes. Eine hellblaue, dreieckige Brille rahmten seine violetten Augen ein, die früher immer fröhlich geglitzert haben. Würden sie ihn noch immer blitzend willkommen heißen, fragte sich Sirius. Er sah zu während Attivus den Becher hochnahm und sich mit einem Seufzer setzte.

Attivus nahm einen großen Schluck warmen Tees. "Sirius, wenn du da die ganze Nacht stehen willst, hättest du wenigstens so höflich sein können, mich vorher zu warnen. Ich hätte die Ecke für dich sauber gemacht." Sirius zuckte bei den Worten zusammen und starrte den Arzt mit offenen Mund an. Attivus stand auf und hob seine Augen, um in die Dunkelheit zu blicken, und Sirius erkannte den Humor darin , an den er sich erinnert hatte. "Sirius," sagte Attivus nur und stellte seinen Becher ab. Er trat hinter dem Schreibtisch vor und öffnete seine Arme. Sirius trat nach vorne und in die Umarmung seines alten Freundes. Nach einem Moment trennten sie sich wieder und traten voneinander weg und sahen die Änderungen, die die letzten 15 Jahre über sie gebracht hatten.

"Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert, Attivus," sagte Sirius freundlich. Der Arzt runzelte die Stirn. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch von dir behaupten, alter Freund," sagte er, als er Sirius ungepflegtes Aussehen und die blassen, beinahe skelettartigen Gesichtszüge ansah. Sirius wurde sachlich und sah ihn flehend an. "Attivus, ich habe sie nicht verraten. Bitte glaube..."

Attivus stoppte ihn mit einem Winke seiner Hand. "Natürlich hast du das nicht. Was für ein Unsinn. Niemand, der dich kannte, der Lily und James kannte, hat jemals geglaubt, dass du das getan hast. Dieser Gedanke ist uns nicht gekommen. Ich bin froh, dass du diesem scheußlichen Ort entkommen bist, Sirius. Bist du soweit gut durchgekommen? Geht es dir gut?" Seine scharfen Arzt-Augen überblickten seinen Freund und sah, was die Jahre der Entbehrung und Qual ihm angetan hatten. "Du solltest mehr esse, Sirius. Die Hundkost ist auf Dauer nicht gut für dich."

Sirius unterbrach ihn. "Ich bin nicht wegen mir hier. Es ist Harry. Oh Gott, Attivus, Ich denke, es ist ein Sogmesser." Sirius schwankte, und nur die Schnellen Hände des Arztes hielten ihn aufrecht. "_Er_ hat es geschickt, durch Harrys Cousin. Es bringt ihn um, Attivus. Bitte, du bist meine einzige Hoffnung." Als er das gehört hatte, wurde Attivus innerhalb von Sekunden vom besorgten Freund zum Wirbelwind. Er wusste, dass der "_er_", den Sirius erwähnt hatte, nur Lord Voldemort sein könnte. Er musste es sein. Und er wusste, dass ein Sogmesser innerhalb von Stunden oder Tagen töten konnte. Dass Harry noch am Leben war, war ein gutes Zeichen. Es konnte heißen, dass sie Zeit hatten. Er griff eine großen Ledertasche, die schon einige tage auf dem Buckel hatte, und bevor Sirius zweimal hinsah, stand er am Kamin, fertig, sofort zu gehen.

"Willst du da stehen bleiben und mich anstarren, Sirius, oder bringst du mich zu Harry? Du weißt, dass ich ihm nicht von hier aus helfen kann." Sirius atmete tief ein und nahm das Flohpulver aus seiner Tasche. "Du musst dich an meinem Umhang festhalten, denn es ist ein nichtmagischer Ort, zu dem wir müssen, und ich will dich nicht auf dem Weg dahin verlieren." Der Arzt kicherte. "Ich werde mich festhalten, keine Angst. Der Tag wird nicht kommen, an dem ich es nicht mehr mit dir aufnehmen kann." Sirius lächelte ein wenig und sah in das Feuer.

*********************************

Harry setzte seine Brille auf und sah Glynnis einen Moment lang an. "Entschuldige, aber hast du eben gesagt, du hast die Sicht?"

Glynnis nickte. "Es ist nicht die volle Sicht," erklärte sie. "Ich kann keine Erdbeben voraussagen oder so etwas. Es ist sehr persönlich. Ich weiß nur, wenn etwas geschieht, was mich betrifft."

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach. "Ich bin nicht sicher, dass das gut ist. Immer, meine ich ." Sie kicherte reumütig. "Ich denke das auch oft. Irgendwie habe ich glück, denn es passiert nicht ständig. Nur manchmal. Trotzdem ist es eine große Gabe, mit der ich umgehen muss so wie Du ein Zauberer bist und damit umgehen muss."

"Wie ist das," fragte Harry, dessen Neugier wuchs. "Hast du Visionen wie Professor Trellawney?"

Glynnis Mund verdrehte sich. "Ah, Professor Trelawney. Hermine hat mir von ihr erzählt. Nein, ich denke, wir haben nicht die gleiche Art der Sicht." Harry konnte nicht anders als grinsen. Glynnis fuhr fort. "Für mich sind das starke Gefühle. Mein Vater hat es Instinkt genannt. Auf jeden Fall hat mich dieser Instinkt zu dir geführt. Jemand hat mir mal gesagt, dass mein - ich weiß nicht - ich denke, du kannst es Schicksal nennen, in der Lichtung auf mich wartet."

"Harry sah sie verblüfft an. "Ich... Ich bin dein Schicksal?"

stammelte er. "Nein, nicht du persönlich. Na ja, schon du, aber... Es ist schwer zu erklären. Dein Leben und meins, sie sind irgendwie verbunden. Und ich würde dir was nicht sagen, wenn ich da nicht ganz sicher wäre, aber," sie lehnte sich näher, "du wirst nicht sterben. nicht jetzt. Nicht bald. Wir drei sind irgendwie verbunden. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst erklären soll."

"Wir _drei_?" fragte Harry. Glynnis realisierte erschocken, was sie gesagt hatte, und setzte sich aufrecht hin. "Na ja, ich meinte..." fing sie an. Harry unterbrach sie. "Du meintst Sirius?" Glynnis stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster in den dunkler werdenden Himmel. Sie blickte einen Moment lang auf die hellen Sterne und lehnte dann ihre Wange an das warme Glas. "Ja," sagte sie leise, so leise, dass Harry sie kaum hören konnte. "Sirius und du und ich, Harry. da ist etwas zwischen uns." Er merkte, dass Glynnis, die anscheinend mit ihm sprach, in Wirklichkeit mit sich selbst redete. Er blieb ruhig um zu hören, was sie sagte. "Ich weiß nicht, was das ist. Da ist etwas an ihm. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ihn schon mein ganzes Leben lang kenne. Er hat das Gefühl auch. Das weiß ich. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste..." Ihre Gedanken wurden von eine Erschütterung Kamin unterbrochen. Auf einmal erschien Sirius. Sie atmete auf, als er direkt durch die Flammen stieg und durch den Raum ging. Ihm folgte, buchstäblich am Rockzipfel hängend, war ein Mann, von dem Glynnis annahm, es sei der Arzt. Aber er sah keineswegs so aus wie irgend ein Arzt, den sie je gesehen hatte. Er war etwas kleiner als sie, und sein leuchtend rotes Haar war in mehreren Zöpfen auf seinem ganzen Kopf zusammengebunden. Sein blonder Kinn- und schwarzer Oberlippenbart werteten seine bunte Brille und lilanen Augen auf, und wenn man seinen hellgrünen Umhang noch dazunahm, war er mit Sicherheit die seltsamste Person, die sie je getroffen hat.

Sirius ging sofort zu Harry. "Harry, ich habe einen Arzt mitgebracht. Sein Name ist Attivus Attlewart. Er ist ein Freund. Ein Freund der Familie. Er kannte deine Mutter und dein Vater." Harry sah den fremden Mann an, der sich abbürstete und dann zum Bett herüberkam. "Wie geht es dir, Harry, mein Junge? Ich habe dich nicht gesehen, seit... Seit dem Tag, an dem du geboren wurdest, um ehrlich zu sein. Nein, nein, das stimmt nicht. Du hattest eine Erkältung, als du sechs Monate alt warst, und da habe ich nach dir gesehen. Seit dem bist du schon etwas gewachsen. Ich sehe, du hast die Haare von deinem Vater geerbt. Und, die Augen deiner Mutter. Ich habe dich gefragt, wie es dir geht, aber leider sehe ich, dass du dich wahrscheinlich im Moment nicht so gut fühlst. Das kriegen wir schon hin, keine Angst. Nun, wo ist mein... Ach ja, hier ist es."

Harry und Glynnis beobachteten Attivus fasziniert, wie er diese einseitige Unterhaltung fortführte, seine Tasche auf das Bett stellte, das Messer untersuchte und gleichzeitig auf seine Taschen schlug. Seine letzten Worte kamen heraus, als er eine ziemlich große Lupe irgendwo aus den Tiefen seines apfelgrünen Umhangs holte. "Jetzt halt still, Harry, während ich mir das hier ansehe." Attivus hielt die Lupe hoch, seine violetten Augen blickten groß auf den Drachen, der knurrte und mit den Zähnen knirschte. Nach einem Moment sah er auf, mit dem weiten Lächeln, das von seinen Lippen verschwunden war, als er den Raum betreten hatte.

"Zuerst," sagte er, "möchte ich wissen, wer die Wunde um den Griff herum verbunden hat."

Glynnis schluckte und trat hervor. "Das war ich, Doktor. Ich bin Krankenschwester, wissen Sie, und ich dachte, dass ich versuchen sollte, die Wunde zu verbinden, um die Blutung zu stoppen." Sie wurde leise unter dem durchdringenden Blick des Arztes.

"Das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht, Miss... Miss...?"

"Glynnis, Doktor, Glynnis Babcock."

"Sehr gut, Miss Babcock. Ich habe noch nie eine Muggel mit solch einer Vorausahnung gesehen. Normalerweise rennen sie schreiend weg. Sehr gut gemacht."

Glynnis wurde rot. "Ich habe eine Nichte, die eine Hexe ist. Sie geht gemeinsam mit Harry zur Schule," erzählte sie stolz.

"Ah. Nun, das erklärt das. Ich sehe, Die haben die Wunde auch gewaschen?" Sie nickte. "Sehr gut, sehr gut. Nun dann, Harry, erzähl mir bitte genau, was passiert ist, und was du seit dem gefühlt hast."

Alle im Raum hörten zu, als Harry langsam von den Ereignissen des Tages erzählte. Auch als er sprach wurde seine Stimme von Zeit zu Zeit schwächer, und er hörte auf, um zu Luft zu kommen. Als er geendet hatte, saß Attivus auf dem Bett neben ihm und sah ihn ernst an.

"Harry, ich muss wissen, was du meinst, womit du umgehen kannst. Ich werde ehrlich sein und dir genau sagen, was ich im Moment denke, oder ich kann mit Sirius auf den Gang gehen, und es ihm alleine sagen. Es liegt an dir, junger Mann. Ich weiß, dass du in den letzten Jahren vieles mitgemacht hast. ich habe da so meine Quellen. Aber ich werde das nicht mit dir besprechen, wenn du nicht absolut sicher bist, dass du es wissen willst."

Harry sah Sirius an, und dann Glynnis. Er wusste, sie würden ihn verstehen, welche Entscheidung er auch traf. Aber er wusste auch, dass er in seinem kurzen Leben so viel erlebt hatte, dass er sich gegen alles gewappnet fühlte. So hielt er sich an Glynnis Versprechen, dass er nicht sterben würde und entschied sich.

"Ich möchte es wissen, Doktor."

Attivus nickte und strahlte Harry an. "Guter Kerl. Ich wusste, du würdest es wie ein Mann aufnehmen." Er stand auf und sah die drei an. "Sirius, ich befürchte, du hast recht. Es ist ein Sogmesser, sogar ein sehr mächtiges. Es ist von einem sehr guten Spruch geschützt. Wenn ich nicht ganz falsch liege, ist es ein Slagger-Dolch, und du kennst Slaggers Ruf. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass er im Auftrag eines sehr mächtigen, dunklen Zauberers gearbeitet hat, und von Harrys Beschreibung, denke ich nicht, dass wir noch herausfinden müssen, wer das gewesen sein könnte.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich," unterbrach Glynnis," Aber was ist ein Sogmesser?"

Harry nickte und fiel ein. "Ja. Das möchte ich auch gerne wissen."

"Mein Fehler, Sie nicht vorher aufgeklärt zu haben, Miss Babcock. Sie haben so klasse und aufmerksam reagiert, da hatte ich vergessen, dass sie keine von und sind," entschuldigte sich Attivus mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. "Sogmesser gibt es schon seit Jahrhunderten, aber ihr Gebrauch wurde in den letzten 15b Jahre stark eingeschränkt. Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass der junge Harry hier sie auch nicht kennt." der Doktor räusperte sich. "Im Grunde genommen ist ein Sogmesser ein Messer, das gemacht wurde, um einem Zauberer die Kraft zu entziehen. Meistens wird es einfach zum Töten benutzt, aber manchmal wird es für dunklere Zwecke genutzt."

"Was könnte schlimmer sein, als jemanden umzubringen?" grübelte Glynnis, die erst merkte, dass sie laut gesprochen hatte, als der Arzt sie ansprach.

Der Zauberer, der diese Art von Klinge in Auftrag gegeben hat, bekommt die Energie seines Opfers übertragen und saugt seine Lebenskraft auf. Das Opfer trocknet langsam und schmerzhaft dahin, bis nichts mehr übrig ist und es stirbt. Glücklicherweise klappt das nur bei Zauberern, die durch ihr Blut verbunden sind. Und da Harry und Voldemort nicht verwandt sind, wird dieses eins der anderen sein, und wir brauchen nur den richtigen Gegenspruch finden und es herausziehen."

Harry wurde weiß und atmete schnell. Aufgeschreckt setzte sich Glynnis neben ihn und nahm seine kalte Hand in ihre. "Harry, was ist los? Hast du Schmerzen?" Sie sah Sirius an und sah zu ihrem erschrecken, dass seine Hände sein Haar rauften und sein Gesicht voll Angst "was ist los?" schrie sie. "Was sagen Sie mit nicht?" Glynnis wandte sich hilfesuchend an den Arzt. "Doktor, was ist los?" Attivus sah verwirrt aus und zuckte nur mit den Achseln. "Sirius," fragte er. "Gibt es da etwas, das ich wissen sollte?" 

Sirius bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und holte zitternd Luft. "Er teilt sein Blut mit Harry."

Der Arzt stellte sich aufrecht hin und sah seinen alten Freund an. "Sag mir, was du meinst, und sag es mir sofort." fragte er leise. Sirius erzählte von den Ereignissen nach Harrys Entführung während des Trimagischen Turniers. Er erklärte, dass Voldemort Harrys Blut genutzt hatte, um seinen jetzigen Körper zu bekommen.

"Sie meinen, dass dieses Messer Harrys Leben aus ihm herauszieht und es zu Du-weißt-schon-wem überträgt?" schluchzte Glynnis auf. Attivus nickte grimmig. "Aber... Es muss doch etwas geben, was wir tun können." schrie sie.

Eine grimmige Stille lag über dem Raum, nur durchbrochen von Harrys schnellen Atmen und dem knistern der Flammen im Kamin. Nach einigen Momenten des Hin-und-herlaufens sprach Sirius. "Das ist offensichtlich," stellte er fest. Glynnis und der Arzt sahen ihn an. "Entweder Attivus oder ich können den Dolch herausziehen."

Attivus runzelte sie Stirn. "Du weißt, was passiert ist, als diese junge Dame es probiert hat. Wenn es gegen Muggel-Einwirkung geschützt ist, ist es mit Sicherheit auch gegen uns geschützt."

"Aber das wissen wir nicht ganz genau," bat Sirius. "Wir müssen es versuchen."

"Bitte," kam Harrys Flüstern vom Bett herüber. "Bitte versucht es zumindest. Wenn ihr es versucht und es klappt nicht, dann wissen wir, dass wir uns etwas anderes ausdenken müssen." Sirius kam zu ihm herüber und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Kopf. "Bist du sicher?" fragte er, selber unsicher. "Wie wissen nicht, was passieren könnte." Harrys Augen, die so sehr wie die seiner Mutter aussahen, glitzerten vor Schmerz und Angst, saß es Sirius das Herz zerriss. "Es tut weh, Sirius," bestätigte er mit gebrochenen Flüstern. Das war alles, was er brauchte, um seinen eigenen Entschluss zu stärken. "Albus, wir müssen es versuchen," sagte er zum Arzt.

Der Arzt betrachtete beide einen Moment lang und trat dann, mit einem entschiedenen Nicken, an das Bett heran.

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	8. Die Vergangenheit, die uns jagt

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Acht: Die Vergangenheit, die uns jagt 

  
  
"Warte" Sirius hielt den Arzt auf, als dieser nach dem Messer griff. Attivus sah ihn fragend an. "Ich sollte es zuerst probieren, so kannst du es noch einmal probieren, wenn mir etwas passieren sollte."

Attivus trat zurück. "Pass auf die Zähne auf," warnte er und zeigte auf die Zähne im Mund des Drachen.

Sirius holte tief Luft und trat vor ans Bett. "Fertig, Harry?" fragte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Harry nickte und schloss seine Augen. Glynnis wollte nicht zusehen, aber die konnte sich auch nicht abwenden. Sie drückte ihre Faust an ihren Mund und biss auf ihre Finger, um sich zusammenzureißen. In all den Jahren, in denen sie als Krankenschwester gearbeitet hat, hat sie sich nie so hilflos gefühlt.

Sirius griff nach dem Messer, und, als er nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt war, merkte er zwei Dinge: Seine Hand schlug Blasen, als ob er ins Feuer gegriffen hätte, und Harrys Schrei, der sich mit seinem eigenen vermischte. Dann war da nichts mehr. Er wachte auf dem Boden liegend auf, Glynnis saß neben ihm auf dem Boden und tauchte seine Hand in eine Schale mit Eis und Wasser.

"Bewegen Sie sich nicht, Sirius. Einen Moment noch, bitte."

"Harry," sagte er durch vom Schmerz zusammengebissenen Zähne. "Was ist mit Harry passiert?"

Glynnis schluckte sichtbar und wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. "Er ist ohnmächtig. Anscheinend war der Versuch zu viel für ihn. Dr. Attlewart sieht gerade nach ihm. Nein! Nicht aufstehen!" Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, um ihn zurückzuhalten, als er sich hinsetzten wollte. "Sie können da jetzt nichts machen. Bitte bleiben Sie still liegen. Harry ist in sehr guten Händen. Ich weiß das. Bitte." Ihre Augen sahen ihn bittend an, liegenzubleiben. Er sah, wie ihr die Tränen aufstiegen und ihr über das Gesicht liefen, und bevor er sich stoppen konnte, reichte er hoch und wischte sie weg.

"Bist du bei all deinen Patienten so besorgt?" fragte er freundlich. Glynnis schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Was ist es dann? Irgendetwas geht hier vor. Zwischen dir und Harry. Zwischen dir und..." Ihr Finger auf seinen Lippen stoppte ihn.

"Manche Dinge sollte man wann anders regeln," flüsterte sie. "Sei dir nur sicher, dass alles gut ausgehen wird."

"Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?" fragte Sirius.

Glynnis schüttelte ihren Kopf wieder und lächelte leicht. "Du musst mir einfach glauben." Sirius sah so aus, als wollte er noch mehr sagen, aber sie nahm die Schüssel weg und half ihn in einen großen, gepolsterten Stuhl. "Hier, setz dich. Deine Hand ist ziemlich verbrannt. Ich holte etwas Brandsalbe." Und damit verließ sie den Raum.

"Sirius." Er hörte die Stimme aus der Ferne. "Sirius." Die Stimme stupste ihn wieder an, intensiver. Er wandte sich um und sah Attivus, wie er ihn neugierig anstarrte. "Wer genau ist diese Frau?"

Dieses Mal war Sirius dran, den Kopf zu schütteln. "Sie ist Hermines Tante. Hermine ist eine Schulfreundin von Harry. Sie weiß alles von unserer Welt, oder zumindest vieles. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wer sie ist." Er brach ab, als sein Blick zu dem gang gezogen wurde, durch den sie vor wenigen Momenten gegangen war. "Sie ist... ich weiß nicht... ein Puzzle." grübelte er laut. Attivus sagte nichts mehr, aber er ging zu den Stuhl auf dem Sirius saß, kniete sich hin und sah ihn unruhig an. "Sirius, was soll ich machen?"

Sirius sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was meinst du?"

"Soll ich versuchen, das Messer zu entfernen?"

Sirius dachte scharf nach. Er wusste, dass sein Versuch, das Messer herauszuziehen, Harry großen Schmerz zugefügt hat. Er wollte ihm das nicht noch einmal antun. Aber er wollte auch wissen, dass sie alles ausprobiert hatten um ihm zu helfen. Er sah seinen Freund hilflos an. "Ich weiß es nicht, Attivus, So hilf mir Gott, ich weiß es einfach nicht.!

Die Qual in Sirius' Augen spiegelte auch in Attivus' Blick. Er wusste, was der Verlust der Potters seinem Freund angetan hatte. Er wusste, was es bedeuten würde, Ihren Sohn zu verlieren. Er wusste auch, dass sie jeden möglichen Weg gehen mussten, bevor sie aufgaben. Er drückte Sirius' Hand und stand auf. "Harry wollte, dass wir es versuchen, und darum versucht ich es auch." Er trat an Harrys Seite, und der Drachen schielte erwartungsvoll in seine Richtung. Sirius saß auf der kante seines Stuhles, eine unverletzte Hand zu einer Faust geballt lag auf seinem Bein. Attivus reichte herüber. Ein lautes Krachen ließ ihn stoppen. Er sprang auf und drehte sich um, wie Sirius es auch tat, und sah Glynnis, die steif im Durchgang stand, das silberne Tablett, das sie offensichtlich getragen hatte, und alles, was darauf lag, klapperten noch an ihren Füßen. "Mein Gott, Frauen!" rief Sirius, seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. "Was ist los?" Glynnis starrte nur in den Raum. Sirius wurde wütend. "Na? Was hast du uns zu sagen? Du hast uns halb zu Tode erschreckt..." Eine Hand auf seinem Arm beendete seinen Ausbruch. Er sah herunter zum dem Arzt, der Glynnis fasziniert ansah. Sirius schluckte den Rest seines Zorns und folgte dem Blick seines Freundes.

Glynnis stand unbeweglich, als wäre sie gerade von einem Stupify-Zauber getroffen worden. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet, das tiefe Braun beinahe vom Schwarz ihre Pupillen überdeckt. Ihr Mund bewegte sich, als ob sie sprechen würde, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. "Was ist los mit ihr?" fragte Sirius, obwohl etwas in ihm nicht sicher war, ob er das wirklich wissen wollte.

"Wenn ich mich nicht irre, und ich das glaube ich auch nicht," antwortete Attivus, "dann Sieht sie etwas."

"Sieht etwas? Aber hier ist nichts außer uns."

Attivus tst'te leise. "Nicht die Art des Sehens," sagte er bedeutungsvoll.

Sirius sah sie wieder an und bemerkte, dass er Glynnis' Ausdruck schon einmal gesehen hatte, bei seinem Wahrsagungs-Professor auf Hogwarts. Anders als Professor Trellawney war Professor Villeau ein wirklicher Professor der Anderen Sicht. Sie Schüler hatten ihn häufiger in dieser Haltung gesehen, als ob er mit jemanden spräche, den die nicht sahen. Wenn er wieder zu sich gekommen war, und sie ihn danach gefragt hatten, hatte er nur gekichert und gesagt: "Keine Sorge, der Anruf war nicht für Euch." Dann hatte er abgewunken und war wieder zum Unterricht zurückgekehrt.

"Ich werde etwas versuchen," Attivus geflüsterte Äußerung zog Sirius aus der Vergangenheit. "_Vox amplificatus_." Der Arzt hatte einen Zauberstab auf seiner Tasche gezogen und damit auf Glynnis gezeigt. Beide Männer lauschten fasziniert, als die eben noch unhörbaren Worte leise durch den Raum flossen.

"Es ist eine Falle. Ir dürft es nicht berühren. Ein Fallen-Spruch ist darauf, und wenn ihr es noch einmal berührt, wird er sterben."

Attivus räusperte sich und ging langsam auf Glynnis zu. "Kann es entfernt werden?" fragte er.

Glynnis' Stimme war luftig und ätherisch. Sirius musste lauschen, um sie zu hören. "Nicht vom Arzt. Nicht vom Freund. Nicht vom Sucher. Nur von einem." Er sah Attivus an. "Was heißt das?" fragte er.

"Ich versuche es herauszufinden."

"Aber wie?"

"Du musst lernen, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen," sagte Attivus kryptisch. "Wer wird es entfernen?"

"Der, der hält am Meisten in Händen, der nur wird den Schmerz beenden." Glynnis zitterte. Ein leichter Schweißhauch lag auf ihrer Stirn. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie atmete flach.

"Es verlässt sie, Sirius."

Was sollen wir tun?"

"Die rechte Hand ist links." Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, seufzte Glynnis und schloss langsam ihre Augen. Nur Sirius' schnelle Reflexe bewahrten sie davor, auf den Boden zu fallen, als sie ohnmächtig wurde. Er hob sie hoch und setzte sich in den großen Stuhl mit ihr auf dem Schoß. Er sah hilflos zu seinem Freund, der wieder einmal über Harry lehnte und das Messer betrachtete.

"Das war _wirklich_ eigenartig. Nun, wir haben zumindest etwas dabei erfahren."

Sirius sah da nicht so sicher aus. "Was genau haben wir denn erfahren, außer, dass an Miss Babock mehr ist als man mit bloßen Auge sieht."

Der Arzt setzte sich aufrecht und knibbelte gedankenvoll an seinem Bart. "Wir wissen, dass ein Fallen-Spruch auf der Klinge liegt. Weder du noch ich können es entfernen, wenn wir voraussetzten, dass wir als Doktor und Freund von ihr gemeint worden sind. Ich werde das ein wenig ausdehnen und Miss Babcock als Sucherin annehmen."

"Das könnte auch Harry sein, Attivus. Er ist Sucher für die Gryffindor-Hausmannschaft." Sirius wandte sich unter Glynnis heraus. Seine Bewegung erregte sie Aufmerksamkeit des Arztes. "Sirius, was _tust_ du?" Sirius stoppte und sah seinen Freund an, als sei die Antwort ganz offensichtlich. "Ich versuche, an meinen Zauberstab zu kommen. Ach, egal. Könntest du sie bitte aufwecken? Vielleicht kann sie uns einige Fragen beantworten." Attivus schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Es ist besser, wir lassen sie von alleine zu sich kommen. Aus ihrer Reaktion schließe ich, dass das nicht allzu oft vorkommt, wenn es überhaupt schon einmal passiert ist. Sie meisten Seher gewöhnen sich an diese Dinge und lernen, damit zu leben. Miss Babcock hier zeigt alle Anzeichen der Qual, die ein Seher bei seiner ersten Vision hat. Nein, Sirius, lass sie in Ruhe. Wir erden mit ihr reden, wenn sie zu sich kommt. Ich möchte dir aber keine zu großen Hoffnungen machen, ich bezweifle, dass sie sich an irgendetwas erinnern kenn. Lehn dich zurück und entspanne. Nun, wo war ich?"

"Die rechte Hand ist links," bot Sirius an.

"Link wie gemein? Gelinkt? Hereingelegt? Hat noch jemand daran mitgewirkt?"

"Nur Dudley und seine Freunde, die haben ihn hereingelegt. Ich denke nicht, dass sie diejenigen sind, die das hier rückgängig machen sollen."

Möglich. Auf jeden Fall mysteriös. Darüber muss ich nachdenken. Fürs erste gehe ich nach Hause. Meine Bibliothek hat einige exzellente Bücher in dem bereicht. Wird nicht viel länger als eine Minute dauern, sie zu finden und hier wieder reinzuhüpfen." Während er sprach, suchte Attivus in seinen Taschen und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. Er wandte sich an Sirius. "Ich werde nicht lange weg sein. Du kannst im Moment nichts für Harry tun, also mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist besser, wenn er im Moment ohnmächtig bleibt. Dann braucht er weniger Energie. Pass nur auf die junge Dame hier auf. Lass sie darüber sprechen, wenn die will, aber dränge sie nicht. Und bevor ich es vergesse, _hinthan amelioratis_." Attivus zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Sirius' verletzte hand, und sofort verschwand die schmerzhafte Verbrennung. Als er das gemacht hatte, disapperierte der Arzt und verschwand. Sirius Laune wurde sofort grimmig, als er alleine im dunklen Raum saß. Nach einer Weile hob er Glynnis hoch und setzte sie alleine in den Stuhl.

Er ging hinüber zum Kamin und lehnte sich schwer gegen den Sims, sein Kopf auf seine gekreuzten Arme gelehnt, Harrys Schmerzensschrei klang noch immer in seinem Kopf nach. Er schloss seine Augen und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie viel er noch ertragen könnte. Er hatte durchlebte jede Stunde des Trimagischen Turniers durchlebte, immer ängstlich bereit, einzuspringen. Jeden Tag einer Aufgabe hatte er hin- und herwandernd in der kleinen Höhle verbracht, bis er gehört hatte, dass Harry sicher durch eine weitere Station gekommen war. Als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Harry im Labyrinth verschwunden war, hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Dementoren endlich ihren Wunsch erfüllt bekommen und ihm die Seele ausgesogen hätten. Die Wartezeit in Dumbledores Büro erschien ihm länger als sein ganzer Aufenthalt in Askaban. Als Harry endlich sicher wiedergekehrt war und seine Geschichte erzählt hatte, war Sirius Hin-und-Hergeworfen von Erleichterung, dass Harry am Leben war und relativ gesund war, und dem Wissen, dass Voldemort ihn von jenem Ort entführen konnte, den er für sicher gehalten hatte. _"Oh James,"_ dachte er, _"ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich schon wider versage."_

Dieser vernichtende Gram, der ihn die letzten vierzehn Jahre gejagt hatte, schlug wieder über ihm ein. Sirius konnte ihn nicht mehr mit Gedanken an Rache bekämpfen wie in Askaban. Harry war für ihn jetzt real, nicht mehr das undeutliche Bild in seinem Köpf. Er war real und in Gefahr, und Sirius fühlte sich hilflos, irgendetwas zu tun. Er wandte sich den hellen Flammen ab und rutschte die erhitzte Wand herunter. Er setzte sich auf die warmen Steine und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Armen. Die Tränen, die er sich selbst so lange verboten hatte, strömten jetzt über sein Gesicht.

Sirius war es kaum bewusst, als weiche Arme ihn umarmten und eine freundliche Hand ihm über das Gesicht strich. Er wusste nur, dass zum ersten mal in den vierzehn Jahren von Einsamkeit und Flucht eine menschliche Berührung ihn tröstete. Er lehnte sich in die Umarmung, und tiefe Schluchzer zuckten durch seinen dünnen Körper.

Glynnis hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, als sie dort am Feuer saß und Sirius in ihren Armen hielt. Sie war ziemlich verwirrt im Stuhl neben Harrys Bett aufgewacht, sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich hingesetzt oder eingeschlafen zu sein. Die Geräusche aus Richtung des Kamins hatten sie auf ihre Füße und Sirius' seelische Qualen an seine Seite gebracht. Sein Schmerz berührte sie tief an einer Stelle, die sie seit fünfzehn Jahren begraben hatte. Sie schloss ihre Auge, als sie ihn hielt, strich ihm über die Haare und murmelte leise, beruhigende Worte. In ihrem Geist sah sich vor fünfzehn Jahren in der gleichen Position, doch damals war sie es, die Trost brauchte. Die Erinnerung entfaltete sich, und sie erlaubte sich, darüber nachzudenken.

*****************************

_"Derik, hör auf, hier so rumzuhampeln." lachte sie, als ihr kleiner Sohn an ihrem Mantel zerrte. "Es wird dir leid tun, wenn du dich erkältest, und wie alle in der Nacht wach werden, weil dir die Nase läuft und du niest." Derek grinste nur und zeigte dabei seine vier glänzenden Zähnchen. "Du bist unverbesserlich," schalt sie ihn, als sie schließlich den letzten Knopf seines Mantels schloss und ihn auf den Arm nahm._

"Genau wie sein Vater," sagte hinter ihr eine stolze tiefe Stimme. Dann wurden Sie und Derek von starken Armen umarmt. Beide kicherten. "Bist du sicher, dass du ihn mitnehmen willst?" fragte sie zum vierten mal, "Ich kann hier bleiben."

"Natürlich will ich ihn mitnehmen," antwortete Seamus mit seinem dicken Akzent, den er immer noch hatte, nachdem er Irland vor zehn Jahren verlassen hatte. "er und ich haben Männersachen zu erledigen, nicht wahr, kleiner Mann?" Derek kicherte, als sich die Augenbrauen seines Vaters energisch bewegten. Du gehst zum Krankenhaus und redest mit dieser Bessie Smythe über deine neue Stelle. Lass sie dich nicht überzeugen, etwas schlechteres anzunehmen, Süße. Ist das klar?"

"Ja, Sir," antwortete sie schüchtern und lachte fröhlich, als er sie auf dem Weg zur Tür von hinten drückte.

"Wir treffen uns auf dem Markt," rief er ihr hinterher. Glynnis drehte sich um, winkte, lief die vier Häuserblöcke zur Bushaltestelle und fuhr fröhlich zum Krankenhaus. Haute hatte sie ein Vorstellungsgespräch für den Posten der Oberschwester in der Kinderabteilung. Sie hatte nicht viel Erfahrung, aber ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe und ruhige Art machen sie zu einer sehr guten Führungsperson. Sie hatte gerade die leitenden Krankenschwestern davon überzeugt, dass sie dazu fähig war. Während des gesamten Gesprächs beantwortete sie Fragen und stelle selber einige, und als sie den Raum verließ, wusste sie, dass sie den Job hatte. Sie konnte es einfach fühlen. Sie konnte es nicht abwarten, ihrem Mann und Sohn davon zu erzählen.

Da der Ort, an dem sie ihre Familie treffen wollte, nur vier Häuserblöcke entfernt war, ging sie zu Fuß und genoss die Betriebsamkeit am Nachmittag. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, und sie schwelgte in der warmen Sonne und kalten Luft.

Als sie zur Marktstraße kam, sah sie Seamus, seine Größe ließ ihn aus all den Menschen herausragen. Er fühlte ihre Anwesenheit und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er hielt Derek im Arm. Sie lachte und winkte fröhlich ihrem lachenden Sohn zu und ging schneller. Als sie auf halben Weg war, schlug das Gefühl für Gefahr, das die seit Jahren hatte, zu, und sie stolperte. Ihre Knie schlugen hart auf den Steinen auf. Die haut war aufgerissen und Blut quoll hervor, aber davon merkte sich nichts. Sie wusste nur, dass etwas schreckliches passieren würde. Sie versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen und sah, dass Seamus besorgt auf sie zukam. Derek winkte ihr zu, seine kleinen, perlenartigen Zähne glitzerten sie an. Aus dem Nichts erschienen zwei Männer zwischen ihr und ihrem Mann. Sie kämpften und schrieen sich an. Sie konnte nicht hören, was sie sagten, das Rauschen in ihren Ohren übertönte alle anderen Geräusche. Und dann zerbrach ihre Welt. Eine starke Explosion erschütterte die Straße und Glynnis wurde ohnmächtig zu Boden geschleudert.

Ein Krater, so tief, dass der Abwasserkanal zersprungen war, war alles, was von dreizehn Leuten inklusive Derek und Seamus, übrig geblieben war.

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	9. Die rechte Hand

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Neun: Die rechte Hand 

  
  
"Ich hätte etwas tun sollen. _Irgend_etwas. Versuchen, früher auszubrechen, es besser zu erklären, einen Prozess vordern. Statt dessen habe ich mich selbst in Askaban sitzen lassen und nichts getan, und darum ist Harrys Leben in Gefahr und ich bin hilflos." Dieses geschluchzte Geständnis brach Glynnis das herz. Sie musste ihn da durchbringen, ihn sehen lassen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war.

"Also wusstest du, dass Peter Harrys Eltern verraten würde?" stellte sie beiläufig fest. "Nun, das war wirklich sehr unvorsichtig von Dir."

Sirius stand abrupt auf und starrte Glynnis wütend und erschrocken an. "Ich dachte, er würde ihr Geheimnis verwahren! Ich dachte, ich könnte ihm vertrauen! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er für die andere Seite arbeiten würde!" Glynnis sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, sie hoffte entgegen jeder Hoffnung, dass ihre Taktik richtig sei.

"Nun, dann bist du schuldig." Sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine Selbstabscheu und der Hass gegen sie in seinen Augen aufbaute. "eines schlechten Urteils." Glynnis sah, wie Sirius' gefror, als er ihre Worte begriff. Sie fuhr schnell fort. "Schuldig, zwei Freunde zu lieben und einem anderen zu vertrauen, was sich als falsch herausgestellt hat."

Sirius was verwirrt, das konnte sie sehen. Er war so in ihrem eigenen Gram eingeschlossen gewesen, dass er sich geweigert hatte, die Fakten zu betrachten. Glynnis nutzte das aus und machte weiter. Sie stand da und legte eine Hand leicht an sein Gesicht. "Du bist auch schuld, Hoffnung in einem Platz zu finden, an dem es keine gibt, und Harry so zu lieben, dass du eine Strafe schlimmer als den Tod riskierst, um ihm zu helfen." _"Du bist auch schuld daran, dass ich wieder Gefühle habe."_

Sirius fühlte, wie sich seine Emotionen in ihm bekriegten. Er hatte so viele Jahre damit verbracht, sich die Schuld zu geben, könnte er Unrecht gehabt haben? War es wirklich seine Schuld? Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, nein. Viele andere hatten ihm nein gesagt, andere, die die Fakten und Gegebenheiten besser kannten als diese Muggel-Frau. Und dennoch schienen ihre Worte durch den Nebel des Selbsthasses, der ihn jahrelang umgeben hatte, hindurchzukommen. Er sah in ihre tiefen Augen und sah eine Vergebung, die er nicht verstand, aber annahm. Eine Vergebung all seiner Sünden, real und nicht eingebildet. Er fühlte sich von einer schweren Last befreit. Noch immer hingen die dunklen Wolken über ihm, auch als er versuchte, darüber hinauszuwachsen. _"Sie werden immer da sein."_ Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war ihre. _"Da werden immer diese tiefen Fragen sein, in der Nacht, in deinen Träumen, dass du sie schreien hörst und sie sterben siehst. Du wirst dich immer innerlich fragen, ob du etwas hättest machen können."_

"Aber wie...?" Sirius stellte diese Frage laut.

_"Ich habe diesen Teil der Hölle gesehen." _Die Stimme klang mit unaussprechlichen Herzschmerz.

Sirius sah alte, offene Wunden in Glynnis' Augen, und seine Hand legte sich an ihr Gesicht. Erst da merkte er, dass sie nicht gesprochen hatte. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend, und er sah die Antwort in ihrem kleinen, traurigen Lächeln. _"Manche Dinge werden besser nicht laut gesagt."_

"Erzähl es mir." Das war kein Befehl, sondern eine Bitte. Eine Bitte um Versicherung, dass er nicht alleine war mit seiner Fehlbarkeit. Sie schloss ihre Augen, unsicher, ob die das jetzt mit ihm teilen wollte. Aber Glynnis merkte, dass sie, wenn sie ihr Leben neu beginnen wollte, jemanden vertrauen musste. Ihre Augen öffneten sich und sahen entschlossen in seine Augen.

Eine Welle des Leides verschlang Sirius, als die Ereignisse von fünfzehn Jahren durch seinen Geist flossen. Er sah alles mit ihren Augen. Sah sie Körper ihres Mannes und Sohnes, die Beerdigung, die Wochen aus Leid und Isolation. Sah sie wieder Lebenswillen schöpfen. Und, mit einem körperlichen Schlag, sah er die Zeitungsausschnitte, die sie Jahre später las.

"Es tut mir leid! Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen," rief Glynnis, als er von ihr wegsprang. "Bitte, Sirius, vergib mir. Ich habe das lange nicht gemacht. Ich hätte..." Sirius unterbrach sie mit einem zitternden Finger auf ihren Lippen. "Das ist es nicht. Es ist... Oh Glynnis!" Er zog sie näher, unsicher, ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Mit zitternden Armen hielt er sie fest und erzählte, wie ihre Familie wirklich gestorben war.

"Siehst du," sagte er leise, seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken, "es war keine Bombe. Der gleiche Mann, der Lily und James getötet hat, hat auch Seamus und Derek umgebracht."

Glynnis stand stocksteif in Sirius' Umarmung. Wären da nicht die schnellen Bewegungen in ihrer Brust gewesen, hätte er geglaubt, sie wäre eine Statue. Als sie endlich sprach, war sie so leise, dass er nicht sicher war, ob er sie wirklich hören würde.

"Haben sie gelitten?"

Sirius hielt sie fester. "Nein. Sie haben nichts gespürt, und sie hatten keine Zeit für Angst. Es war wirklich augenblicklich." Glynnis' Atem war ruckartig und sie atmete hastig aus. Sirius fühlte, wie sie sich langsam aus seiner Umarmung löste und bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob _er_ das hätte hören wollen, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Er war erstaunt, als er ihr schließlich in die Augen sah und sie ihn dankbar ansah. "Ich habe mich oft gefragt, was da wirklich passiert war. Irgendetwas an der ganzen Sache schien nicht richtig, aber jetzt... Jetzt weiß ich es. Danke, Sirius, dass du mir das erzählt hast." Die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrer Stimme waren zu viel für ihn. Ohne zu überlegen lehnte er sich herunter zu ihr und legte seine Lippen leicht auf ihre. Glynnis seufzte und lehnte sich zu ihm, ihre Hände um seinen Rücken. Sirius ächzte und vertiefte seinen Kuss. Ein Wusch vom Kamin zwang sie dazu, schnell auseinander zu treten, und Attivus Attlewart trat aus den Flammen.

*********************************

Wurmschwanz starrte mit faszinierten Abscheu auf das sich verändernde Gesicht seines Meisters. Die geschlitzten Augen rundeten sich, ihr inneres wurde zu einem dunklen Braun-grün. Die knöchrigen Glieder füllten sich aus und fleisch wuchs über die Höhlen der Totenkopfgleichen Wangen. Während einiger Momente spross helles Haar aus dem Kopf des bösen Zauberers, und wuchs, während Wurmschwanz zusah. 

Voldemort lachte mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit, als sein Gesicht sich rötete und sich seine scharfen, gelben Zähne gerade stellten. "Beinahe fertig," summte er sein Spiegelbild an. "Bald bin ich nicht mehr zu erkennen, und die Welt wird wissen, dass Lord Voldemort tatsächlich zurückgekehrt ist!"

Wurmschwanz schluckte nervös. Er wollte den Potterjungen nicht tot sehen. Er schuldete ihm das Leben. Er hatte versucht, den Zauber auf das Messer zu sabotieren, in dem er dem Klingenmacher nur unvollständige Informationen gegeben hatte, aber das war fehlgeschlagen. Er hatte nur noch eine Hoffnung. Voldemort war sehr genau in dem, was er wollte. "Kein andere Zauberer oder Muggel soll die Klinge entfernen können, Slagger," hatte er gesagt. Slaggers Augenbrauen hatten sich gehoben. "Kein anderer Zauberer? Sie sind sicher, dass es das ist, was Sie wollen?" hatte er gefragt. Slagger hatte schnell auf Wurmschwanz geblickt, und da hatte er gemerkt, dass es die Möglichkeit eines entscheidenden Fehlers im Plan seines Meisters geben könnte. Er sah dann weg, aber vorher hatte ein heimlicher Wink seine Verdächtigungen bestätigt. Jetzt sah er nur zu, während Voldemort Gestalt sich änderte, und hoffte, dass der kleine Formfehler sich zeigen würde, bevor es zu spät war.

*********************************

Attivus stieg aus dem Kamin und staubte sich ab. Er schien weder die unangenehme Stille, die nun über dem Raum lag, zu bemerken, noch, dass Sirius und Glynnis beide gerötet waren. Er lächelte nur, als er von seinem sauberen Umhang hochsah. "Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass ich schnell sein würde. Wie geht es Harry? Ich sehe, Sie sind wieder auf den Beinen, Junge Dame. Gut, gut. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht um zwei Patienten sorgen, oder? Obwohl es so schein, als ob Sirius hier zumindest mit einem von euch zurechtkommt." Seine glitzernden Augen verrieten, dass er wusste, was seine vorzeitige Ankunft unterbrochen hatte. Jedenfalls runzelte Glynnis ihre Stirn. "Was meinen Sie mi zwei Patienten?" Attivus sah Sirius fragend an. Sirius schüttelte leicht seinen kopf. Glynnis Runzeln vertiefte sich. "Was soll das Kopfschütteln? Was sagt Ihr mir nicht?"

"Ich denke, sie sollte es wissen, Attivus. Glynnis wird es aufnehmen. Sie ist eine bemerkenswerte Person." Sirius lächelte sie an. Ein seltenes, hübsches, echtes lächeln, das ihre Knie weichem machte. Sie lächelte breit zurück und wurde leicht rot. Attivus sah von einem zum anderen und nickte absichtlich zu sich selbst. "In Ordnung, Miss. Setzen Sie sich hin." Er nahm sie am Ellenbogen und führte sie zum Stuhl. "Sie hatten eine Vision," erklärte er kurz und knapp.

"Eine Vision?" fragte Glynnis unschuldig, währen ihr Herz in ihrer Brust raste.

"Glynnis." Sie sah Sirius an und merkte, dass aller heraus war. "Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte seit langen niemanden davon erzählt." Attivus tätschelte ihr knie. "Sehr verständlich. So, daraus schließe ich, dass das nicht das erste mal war, dass so etwas passiert ist." Glynnis schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein. Ich weiß, dass es zumindest einmal vorher passiert ist. Damals war ich zwölf. Das war das erste mal, dass meine Sicht sich zeigte, und es hatte mich ziemlich umgehauen. Meine Eltern dachten, ich wäre besessen. Ich hatte erst später realisiert, was passiert war." Der Arzt sah sie nachdenklich an. "Du warst zwölf? bist du dir da sicher?" Sie dachte einen Moment lang nach. Sie erinnerte sich nur daran, die sicht gehabt zu haben, nachdem sie zwölf Jahre alt war. Das erzählte sie ihm auch. "Aber bei diesem ersten mal? Könnte es gewesen sein, dass du jünger warst? Elf, vielleicht?" Sirius dreht seinen Kopf zu Attivus. Er sah den Arzt skeptisch an. "Attivus, was bezweckst du damit?" Attivus winkte ab. "Ich bin nur neugierig, mein lieber. Könnten Sie bitte darüber nachdenken?" Glynnis dachte so weit zurück, wie sie sich erinnern konnte. Vielleicht könnte ich elf gewesen sein. Ich kann mich wirklich nicht genau erinnern, es tut mir leid." Attivus tätschelte wieder ihre Hand. "Ist schon in Ordnung, Miss Babcock. Nicht wirklich wichtig. Wie gesagt, reine Neugier." Glynnis reichte herüber und nahm die Hand des Arztes in ihre eigene. "Haben Sie irgendetwas herausgefunden? Über Harry?"

Attivus lächelte sie breit an und nickte. "Ich denke, ja. Diese Dolche hängen sehr vom benutzen Zauberspruch ab. Und wenn dieser Spruch nicht präzise ausgesprochen wurde, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, den Fallenspruch zu umgehen. Wir müssen nur herausfinden, was 'die rechte Hand ist links' meint."

Harry hörte Stimmen und versuchte aufzuwachen. Er fühlte sich sehr schwach. Er wusste, dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte. Sie sprachen über Visionen. Jemand hatte eine Vision? _"Glynnis,"_ dachte er. Er hörte einfach ihrer Unterhaltung zu und versuchte, alle seine Energie zusammenzubekommen, um seine Augen zu öffnen. Er hörte die Fragen, die Dr. Attlewart stellte. _"Elf!"_ Das erregte Harry Interesse. _"Er muss denken, dass sie das Potential zu einer Hexe hat, das würde alles erklären!"_ Harry wollte aufwachen und bereute es sofort. Ein Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, als er fühlte, wie die Kraft seines Körpers vom Messer aufgenommen wurde. Sofort waren Sirius und Glynnis bei ihm.

"Harry," Sirius Gesicht war grau vor Erschöpfung. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Er versuchte zu schlucken, aber sein trockener Hals ließ ihn nur würgen. Glynnis sah seine Not. "Ich hole dir etwas wasser, Harry. Warte einen Moment." Und sie war weg. Dr. Attlewart nahm ihren Platz ein und untersuchte Harry kurt. "Dir wird es bald besser gehen, Harry. Wir werden das Ding herauskriegen. Da bin ich sicher." Glynnis kam mit einem Glas Wasser und einem Strohhalm wieder. "Hier, Harry. Kannst du ihm helfen, sich hinzusetzen, Sirius?" Sirius' starke Arme hielten ihn aufrecht, während er das kalte Wasser gierig trank. "Nicht zu schnell, Harry," sagte sie leise. "Langsam. So ist es gut." Sie stellte das Glas auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich neben ihn. "Wie geht es dir?" frage sie sanfter, ihre Sorge auf ihr Gesicht geschrieben. Harry versuchte erneut zu sprechen, und er merkte, dass er kaum flüstern konnte, so erschöpft war er. "Es ging mir schon besser." Sirius wandte sich bei Harrys Worten ab. Er sah in die Augen des Arztes, und alles, was sie sagten, war, "Wir verlieren ihn."

Glynnis Stimme halte durch seinen Kopf. _"Halte durch, Sirius. Du musst jetzt stark sein."_ Er wandte sich zu ihr und nickte. Zufrieden drehte sich Glynnis wieder zu Harry. "Wie werden..." Ihre Worte wurden von Harrys Schmerzensschrei abgeschnitten. Er wälzte sich auf dem Bett, als der Dolch schreiende Pulse heißen Schmerzens in seine Brust schoss.

Glynnis nahm seine hand, und Harry schrie erneut und zog sie weg. Sie blickte herunter und sah rote, schmerzhafte Stellen auf der haut zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Sie eingebrannten Schnitte waren offensichtlich geschwollen und entzündet. Sie sah Attivus ängstlich an und er trat an ihre Seite, um sich die Wunde anzusehen. "Harry, wie ist das passiert?" fragte er. "Er hat mich gebissen," bracht Harry durch zusammengebissenen Zähne heraus. "Was hat dich gebissen?" Harry warf seinen Kopf hin und her, er versuchte verzweifelt, dem Schmerz, der durch ihn brannte, zu entkommen. "Harry! Was hat dich gebissen?" Attivus bestand auf einer Antwort. "Der Drachen," stöhnte Harry. Er keuchte erleichtert, als der Schmerz nachließ. "Der Drachen hat mich gebissen, als ich das Messer herausziehen wollte."

Attivus stand schnell auf und schrie. "Das ist es! Attlewart, du bist ein Idiot! Das hätte ein blinder mit einem Krückstock gesehen!"

Sirius und Glynnis sahen den Arzt schockiert an. Er tanzte im Kreis, sein Haar schlug um ihn. "Natürlich! Natürlich! Wie einfach! Wie simpel und einfach!"

"Attivus!"

Bei Sirius' ruf unterbrach Attivus seinen Tanz und stand kopfschüttelnd da. "Das hätte ich herausfinden müssen, Sirius."

"Was herausfinden, Attivus?"

"Haben Sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden, das Messer herauszuziehen, Doktor?" fragte Glynnis mit hoffnungserfüllter Stimme. Er nickte. "Wir haben alles falsch gemacht, Sirius, du und ich. Miss Babcock hat nicht gesagt, die rechte Hand ist _link_. Sie hat gesagt die rechte Hand ist _links_." Sirius starrte ihn nur an und verstand nichts. "Harry muss derjenige sein, der den Dolch herauszieht."

Die Erklärung des Arztes hinterließ einfache Stille. Glynnis, Sirius und Harry sahen ihn an, als ob ihm gerade Flügel gewachsen sein. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und kicherte grimmig. "Seht ihr das nicht? Harry kann den Dolch anfassen. Er beißt ihn, ja, aber das ist alles. Er wurde nicht weggeschleudert oder verbrannt. Harry muss derjenige sein, der den Dolch herausziehen kann. Mit seiner linken Hand. 'Die rechte Hand ist links.'." Er blickte zu Harry, der gleichzeitig ängstlich und erleichtert aussah. "Meinst du, du könntest das hinkriegen, Harry?"

Harry konnte nicht sprechen, er war zu schockiert. Konnten seine Feinde so unvorsichtig gewesen sein? Anscheinend schien Sirius das gleiche zu denken, denn er stellte genau die Frage. Attivus nickte zur Antwort, aber sein blick verließ Harry nicht.

"Das ist ein Charaktertest." Glynnis einfache Feststellung ließ sie in ihre Richtung sehen.

Attivus nickte erneut. "Du-weißt-schon-wer kennt keine Ehre. Kein Sinn dafür, was einen Mann zu dem macht, was er ist. Er sieht nur Gier, Gewalt, Hass, all diese negativen Dinge in einer Person, und fördert das. Er weiß nicht, dass ein starker Charakter, ein starker Sinn für recht und Unrecht ebenso mächtig sein kann wie alles, was ein böser Geist sich ausdenken kann. James und Lily haben das bewiesen, aber er scheint nicht daraus gelernt zu haben."

"Sie meinen, ich muss es einfach nur rausziehen?" fragte Harry, einfaches Sprechen machte ihn atemlos und schwach. Attivus nickte. "Es wird mich wieder beißen," sah Harry den Drachen an und bemerkte dessen Aufmerksamkeit und wie er mit den Zähnen knirschte und knurrte. Attivus nickte erneut. "ich befürchte, das wird er, Harry. Du musst die nur das eine merken: Schmerz verschwindet, Charakterstärke bleibt. Ich denke, das ist eine Lektion, die dein Pate endlich gelernt hat." Harrys Augen bewegten sich zu Sirius hinüber, der Glynnis mit unerkennbaren Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Sirius Blick wanderte langsam zu Harry. er lächelte nüchtern und nickte. Harry sah rüber zu Glynnis. Sie nickte auch, und dann, ganz leise, hörte er ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf._ "Ich hatte dir gesagt, du wirst heute nicht sterben. Darauf musst du vertrauen." _Seine Augen weiteten sich, und er wusste, dass sein Gesicht schockierte ausgesehen haben muss, denn Sirius stellte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Vertraue ihr, Harry," war alles, was er sagte.

Harry atmete tief ein und versuchte, sein klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. "Ich kann das tun. Ich kann das tun." Er wiederholte diese Worte wieder und wieder, bis sein linker Arm ganz von alleine herüberreichte und den Drachen griff.

Die scharfen Zähne des Drachen bissen sofort zu. Die sowieso schon schmerzende Hand bestand innerhalb von Sekunden nur noch aus Haut- und Muskelfetzen, und alles, was Harry tun konnte, war durchzuhalten. Mit einem lauten Schrei nahm er seine letzte Kraft zusammen und zog so stark wie er konnte. Wie Excalibur aus dem Stein gekommen war so riss sich auch das Messer, das angeblich einmal König Arthur gehört hatte, aus Harrys Schulter und in die Luft über dem Bett. Meilen entfernt schrie Voldemort in Wut und Niederlage, ein Geräusch, das von dem Drachen wiederholt wurde, als er auf den Boden fiel und in tausend Splitter glänzenden Metalls zerbarst.

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	10. Kapitulation

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Zehn: Kapitulation 

  
  
Voldemorte animalischer Schrei drang gewaltsam durch das Haus der Riddles. Alleine die Lautstärke ließ Fenster zerbrechen. Wurmschwanz sah, wie sich der beinahe menschliche Körper seines Meisters wie Wachs zerschmolz in eine monströses Aussehen. Der Spiegel, in dem Voldemort mit dämonischem Starren sein schlangenartiges Gesicht beim Verändern beobachtet hatte, zersprang, und Mengen an messerscharfen Splittern flogen in das, was von seinem Gesicht übriggeblieben war. Der böse Zauberer heulte weiter aus Wut und Enttäuschung, sein Körper bog sich, als der Schmerz, der plötzlichen und brutalen Veränderung durch ihn schoss. Wurmschwanz wusste auch ohne, dass es ihm gesagt worden war, dass das Messer fehlgeschlagen war. Er war erleichtert. Harry Potter war noch immer am Leben. Die Schuld, dass er sein Leben gerettet hatte, war noch nicht bezahlt, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er eine Anzahlung geleistet hätte.

Voldemorts verdrehter Körper krümmte sich auf dem Boden, gefangen von einem Schmerz größer als der Crucitus-Fluch, sein begehrterer menschlicher Körper wieder zu dem ursprünglichen Horror reduziert. Pettigrew merkte, wie er seinen Arm rieb, den er zu seiner Bestrafung seinem Meister geopfert hatte. Ein kleines, wildes Lächeln zog an den Ecken seines Mundes, und ein Blitz puren sadistischen Spaß rannte seinen Rücken herunter. Er verdrückte sich aus dem Raum, bevor das perverse Lachen aus ihm herausbrach. _"Ich werde ihm einfach sagen, ich hätte Angst gehabt."_ beschloss er, als er aus dem Haus flüchtete, das noch immer unter den Zornesschreien Voldemorts zusammenbrach. Hysterisches Kichern kam in seinem Hals hoch. Das letzte, das er hörte, als er sich in den Wals verdrückte, war sein Master, der den Namen des Klingenzauberers rief.

*********************************

Während Sirius und Glynnis eng zusammenstanden vor Pein angesichts Harrys Schmerz, trat Attivus vor und begann sofort, Harrys klaffender Wunde and er Schulter zu behandeln. "Miss Babcock, sehen Sie bitte nach seiner Hand," befahl er schroff, der autoritäre Ton holte Glynnis aus ihrem Schock und sie ging sofort an Harrys Seite. "Sirius, hol eine Schale Wasser und ein Handtuch. Und Verbände. Sie sind auf dem Tresen in der Küche.," befahl sie. Sirius rannte in die Küche , dankbar, etwas tun zu können, und kam mit dem Tablett wieder, das sie vorbereitet hatte, und einer Schale mit dampfenden Wasser. Er sah ihr zu, wie sie vorsichtig die übel zugerichtete Haut wusch und sterilisierte sie. "Das hier muss genäht werden, Doktor," informierte sie ihn, die Professionalität, die in ihr lag, nahm sie ganz ein. "Verbinden Sie sie für's erste und helfen Sie mir hier bei," antwortete Attivus, ganz auf die Wunde an der Schulter konzentriert. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte Glynnis die zerfleischte Hand verbunden und widmete all ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Anweisungen den Arztes.

Sirius sah mit umgedrehten Magen zu, wie Attivus mit seinen fingern in der Wunde fühlte. "Ich stelle sicher, dass keine Splitter darin bleiben." erklärte der Arzt und beantwortete damit die ungestellte Frage. Sirius war dankbar, dass Harry tief ohnmächtig war. Es war eine kleine Erleichterung zu wissen, dass Harry weit von diesen Ereignissen entfernt war.

Ohne gebeten zu werden hatte Glynnis dem Arzt ein Handtuch gereicht, damit dieser sich die blutigen Finger abwischen konnte, und hielt dann ein anderes Handtuch auf die blutende Wunde, während Attivus in seinen Taschen kramte. Er holte einen kleinen Beutel hervor und legte ihn auf das Bett. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und zeigte ihn auf Harry. "_Comatas extremus_," sagte er. Harry atmete tief ein und war dann still. Sirius keuchte. "Attivus," schrie er, "Was tust du?"

"Er hat aufgehört zu atmen," schrie Glynnis und lehnte sich über Harry, um ihn zu beatmen.

"Ich habe ihn mit einem Koma-Zauber belegt," erklärte Attivus und zog sie von ihm weg. Ihre Augen hoben sich alarmiert und in Angst. "Was?" flüsterte sie.

"Das ist ein Zauber, der den Tod simuliert," würgte Sirius. "Warum, Attivus? Es könnte ihn umbringen!"

Attivus sah Sirius mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Es ist nötig,2 sagte er kurz, "Was ist jetzt tun wird, könnte ihm schmerzen zufügen. Auch wenn er ohnmächtig ist, könnte er das fühlen. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob dieser Koma-Zauber den Effekten komplett entgegenwirkt."

"Ich verstehe nicht," schrie Glynnis.

"Ich muß sicher gehen, dass keine Reste von der Klinge bleiben. Oft werden diese Klingen mit Gift überzogen. Ich vermute, daher stammen die Verfärbungen um die Wunde. Ich muss ein Gegenmittel herstellen, um sicherzugehen. Wenn da kein Gift im Spiel ist, passiert nichts, und ich werde den Zauber sofort aufheben. Wenn da Gift ist, wird das Gegengift es im Wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verbrennen. Möchtest du, dass Harry das erleidet? Es ist extrem schmerzhaft, und ich bin noch nicht mal sicher, dass der Koma-Zauber das abwehrt. Kann ich jetzt meinen Job tun, oder willst du weiterhin mein Vorgehen ausdiskutieren?" Auch wenn er Glynnis' Frage beantwortet hatte, sah der Arzt jetzt Sirius an. Seine Stimme war ernst und hart, und er hasste sich dafür, aber er musste Sirius den Ernste der Lage verstehen lassen. Er sah die Qual in den Augen seines Freundes und seufze. "Sirius, du hast gesagt, du vertraust mir. Ich muss dich jetzt bitten, das zu beweisen. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Bitte, lass mich sein Leben retten."

Sirius schloss seine Augen und nickte, er übergab schon wieder Harrys Leben einem anderen. Attivus nahm den kleinen Beutel und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut Harry zu. Er streute etwas des Inhalts auf seine Hand und lehnte sich über die Wunde. Er blies sanft in seine Hand, und eine Wolke des schillernden Pulvers senkte sich auf Harrys Schulter. Sofort, als sie Harrys Haut berührte, wurde das Pulver rot und begann heiß zu glühen. Trotz seiner tiefen Ohnmacht und des Koma-Zaubers begann Harry zu schreien. "Halt ihn fest," befahl Attivus, als er sich über Harry warf, der gegen dem schrecklichen Schmerz kämpfte. Sirius trat vor, um die Schultern seines Patensohnes zu halten, während der Junge sich gegen sie haltenden Hände wehret. Glynnis trat zurück und sah erschrocken, wie das rote Pulver die Wunde durchdrang und leuchtend orange Lichtstrahlen durch die offene Wunde schoss. Einen Moment lang, der ewig schien, war Harrys Brustkorb von innen erleuchtet. Dann dimmte das Licht zu gelb, dann blau, und schließlich schoss ein weißer Strahl direkt aus dem Loch in seiner Schulter und füllte den Raum mit hellem Glanz. Mit einem letzten, abgewürgten Schrei kollabierte Harrys geschundener Körper.

"_Comatas restoratis_." Mit diesen vom Arzt gemurmelten Worten begann Harry wieder zu atmen Glynnis atmete aus, sie war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte, und setzte sich hart auf den Boden, ihre weichen Knie hatten nachgegeben. Sirius lag schräg oberhalb Harrys Kopf, sein Gesicht in das Kissen eingegraben, seine Finger hielten das Laken unter seinen Händen.

Attivus atmete ebenfalls tief ein, und begann, Harrys Wunden zu heilen. Er nahm einen anderen Beutel aus einer seiner vielen Taschen und nahm ein einzelnes grünes Blatt heraus. Er griff nach Glynnis einsamen Tablett und stellte das warme Wasser auf den Nachttisch neben sich. Dann zerkrümelte er das Blatt in seiner Hand und ließ es in das Wasser fallen. Ein frischer, wohlriechender Duft erfüllte den Raum, und Glynnis und Sirius atmeten tief ein. Beide fühlten sich belebt und gekräftigt. Ihre Sorgen waren weggeweht wie Asche von einem windumwehten Hügel

"Was ist das?" fragte Glynnis verwundert und stand auf.

"Kingsfoil," erklärte Attivus, "es hat eine bemerkenswerte stärkende Wirkung. 

Glynnis zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. "Kingsfoil? Ich weiß, ich habe das schon mal irgendwo gehört, ich weiß nur nicht mehr, wo."

Sirius grinste, seine Erschöpfung entschwand unter dem Aroma des Blattes, das noch immer durch den Raum zog. "Einer unserer Zauberer hatte es in einem Buch erwähnt, das er geschrieben hatte. Es war eigenartigerweise bei Muggeln sehr beliebt, soviel ich weiß."

Attivus nickte. "Richtig, richtig. J.R.R. war wirklichein Genie, wenn es darum ging, Geschriebenes zu manipulieren."

Bei der Erwähnung des Namen des Zauberer-Autors erinnerte sich Glynnis daran, wo sie schon einmal von Kingfoil gelesen hatte. "Das ist eines meiner Lieblingsbüchern" Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung..."

"Dass Teile daraus wahr sind?" neckte Attivus in guter Laune. "Sie wären überrascht, dass viele Dinge, die für Fantasy gehalten werden, wirklich geschehen sind oder existieren." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, wandte sich der Arzt wieder seinem Patienten zu. Mit einem Löffel, den er aus seinem Umhang holte, tropfte er etwas des duftenden Wassers in Harrys Wunde. Dann benutzte er seinen Zauberstab, und vor den erstaunten Augen Glynnis' schloss sich sie Wunde von alleine. Sie sah ungläubig zu, wie die tiefen Teile des Risses zusammenschmolzen, sich Muskeln und Sehnen verbanden, bis nur noch eine kleine, Drachenförmige Narbe blieb, wo der Dolch gesteckt hatte. Der Arzt trat zur anderen Seite des Bettes und wiederholte alles mit der verletzten hand. Als er fertig war, stellte er sich aufrecht hin und klatschte in die Hände. "Das war es dann," erklärte er sachlich.

Sirius umarmte seinen Freund und drückte ihn so fest, dass er kaum atmen konnte. "Danke, Attivus, Vielen Dank!"

"Das war ganz mein Vergnügen, mein Vergnügen," versicherte der ihm außer Atem. "Jetzt hör auf mich zu erdrücken, oder Harry war der letzte Patient, den ich behandelt habe." Sirius ließ ihn los und blickte zu Harry. Die Schmerzensfalten waren aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, und er schien jetzt in einem gesunden, heilsamen Schlaf. Sirius merkte, dass Glynnis inzwischen neben ihm stand und ebenfalls auf Harry blickte. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und sie lehrte sich an seine Seite und seufzte leise. Er beugte seinen Kopf herunter und atmete sein Duft ihres Haares ein, etwas, was er das letzte mal bei Lily gemacht hatte. Immer, wenn er sie umarmt hatte, hatte er seine Nase in ihr langes, rotes Haar begraben und tief eingeatmet. Lily hatte ihn deswegen immer geärgert und gesagt, wenn er den Geruch von Frauenhaaren so mochte, solle er sich ein eigenes Mädchen suchen, das er beschnüffeln konnte. Dann hatte James gelacht und gesagte, 'entweder das, oder kauf' dir 'ne Perücke', und Sirius in gespielter Eifersucht zur Seite gestoßen. Er hatte versucht, zu erklären, dass der Geruch der Haare einer Freu wie Parfüm sein, und dass zwei Frauen nie gleich rochen, aber sie lachte nur nachgiebig. _"Gott, ich vermisse sie,"_ dachte er traurig.

Sirius war so in seinen Erinnerungen verloren, dass er Glynnis nicht sprechen gehört hatte. Ein leichtes Kichern brachte ihn zurück, und er herunter zu ihren blitzenden Augen, die fröhlich zu ihm hochblickten. "Tut mir leid," sagt er, "Hast du etwas gesagt?" Sie lachte, ein fröhliches Lachen, das ihn an ein Glockenspiel erinnerte, und das sie düsteren Schatten seiner Erinnerungen verbannte. "Ich sagte, dass Harry gesund werden wird."

Er sah sie einen Moment lang an und nickte dann. "Das hattest du mir gesagt, nicht? Ich werde nie wieder an dir zweifeln, Glynnis." Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen, so dass sie ihn ansah, und hob ihr Gesicht zu seinem. "Sag das noch einmal," sagte sie. "Was sagen?" fragte er verwirrt. "Meinen Namen," flüsterte sie.

"Glynnis," Die Worte fielen von ihm wie die Blütenblätter einer Rose, weich und sanft. Sie lächelte ihn dann an, ein süßes Lächeln, das Versprechen und Hoffnung in sich trug, und das ihm den Atem nahm.

"Ähm." ein leises Geräusch erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, und sie sahen bloßgestellt voneinander weg. Attivus stand neben dem Kamin, er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Nun, ich sehe, dass hier jetzt alles in Ordnung ist. Ich gehe dann. Morgen werde ich noch einmal vorbeikommen. Bis dahin passt bitte auf, dass Harry ruhig und bequem bleibt, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass er vor morgen aufwachen wird. Wenn ihr mich aus irgend einem Grunde brauchen solltet, wenn sich etwas ändern sollte, wisst ihr ja, wo ihr mich findet."

"Attivus, ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken. Du hast sowohl mein Leben als auch Harrys gerettet, alter Freund." Er nahm die Hand des Arztes und hielt sie warm. Attivus erwiderte den Handschlag und klopfte Sirius auf den Arm. "Er hat einen guten Freund in dir, Sirius. Bleib ihm nahe, er wird dich brauchen, wenn alles losgeht." Sirius nickte mit grimmigen Verständnis und trat zurück. Glynnis kam herüber und legte ihre Arme um den Arzt. "Ich danke auch." Er lächelte gütig. "Sie werden von mir hören, Miss Babcock. Da gibt es die eine oder andere Sache zu besprechen. Nicht jetzt, aber bald." Attivus grüßte die beiden fröhlich und trat in die Flammen.

Für einen kurzen Moment hing eine unangenehme Stille über den Raum. Dann rumorte Sirius' Magen laut, und sie beide lachten. "ich werde uns etwas zu essen machen," sagte Glynnis. Ein plötzlicher Einfall stoppte sie an der Tür. Sie drehte sich um und sprach, ihre Lippen zucken von unterdrücktem Lachen. "Willst du ein heißes Bad nehmen, solange du wartest? Natürlich nur, wenn du nicht gerne kleine Kinder verängstigst." Sirius sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an, er schien verwirrt. Sie wies mit einen Blick auf den großen Spiegel über der Garderobe an der gegenüberliegenden wand. Er trat vor und sah das erste mal seit über zehn Jahren auf sein Spiegelbild. Er musste zugeben, nach einigen Momenten reumütiger Betrachtung seines dreckigen, zerzausten Aussehens, dass sein momentanes Auftreten nicht wirklich zu einem guten Essen in Begleitung passte. "Ich denke, ein Bad wäre in Ordnung," stimmte er zu.

"Ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn es fertig ist," sagte sie, als sich ihre Blicke im Spiegel trafen. Sirius sah sie durch den Spiegel durchdringend an und krümmte seine Hände zu Klauen. Glynnis verließ den Raum, ihre Schultern zuckten und eine Hand über den Mund, ohne Erfolg versuchte sie ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken. Als sie weg war, ging er rüber zu dem Bett, in dem Harry schlief, und setzte sich neben ihn. Seine Hand strich sanft über das feuchte Haar seiner verschwitzten Stirn, und seine Finger folgten leicht der Narbe, die darunter lag. "Oh Harry," sagte er leise nach einer langen Weile. "Er hat dich dieses mal fast erwischt. Wir müssen einen sicheren Platz für dich finden. Einen Platz, wo er dich nicht suchen wird."

"Dein Bad ist fertig," rief Glynnis leise von hinten.

"Danke," sagte er, als er aufstand und ihr in das Badezimmer folgte, in dem eine alte Badewanne mit Klauenfüßen einladend dampfte. Eine Hose und ein dünnes Shirt lagen mit einem Paar Socken auf der Toilette. Sirius sah sie fragend an.

Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, etwas Kleidung hinzulegen, falls du etwas sauberes anziehen willst. Sie gehörten meinem Schwager. Ich wollte sie mitnehmen ins Krankenhaus, falls sie da jemand braucht. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du sie anziehen, ich wasche deine Sachen dann morgen." Sirius nickte zum Dank und sie verließ ihn und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Da ist Seife und Shampoo rechts. Nimm dir Zeit und komm in die Küche, wenn du fertig bist." rief sie beim Weggehen.

Sirius zog seine Kleidung aus, bis zu diesem Moment hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie dreckig und zerrissen sie war. Er trat in das heiße wasser und setzte sich. Mit einem Seufzer reinen physischen Glückes lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück und rutschte herunter, tauchte unter, bis nur noch seine Nase herausschaute. Lange Zeit lag er so da und ließ sie Hitze in seinen Körper eindringen. Ihm war nicht klar, wie kalt sein Leben bis zu diesem Moment gewesen war. Schließlich setzte er sich auf und lehnte sich an die Wand der Wanne. Erst da merkte er, dass er all die Jahre nicht nur kalt, sondern auch dreckig gewesen war. Das Wasser um ihn herum war grau gefärbt von Schmutz und Dreck. er verzog das Gesicht und griff seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Wink war das alte wasser verschwunden, und neues nahm seinen Platz ein. Er sah sich nach seife und einem Waschlappen um und fand beides neben einigen anderen Dingen auf einer kleinen Kommode nebenan. Er stand auf und nahm die Seife und inhalierte den herben Geruch. Dann rieb er sie mit den Händen und bekam Mengen an weichem, dicken Schaum.

Sirius hatte seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse anscheinend ewig zurückgestellt, und er hatte vergessen, wie schön so eine einfache Sache wie Baden sein könnte. Als er sich endlich sauber fühlte, nahm er das Shampoo und nahm das Gehwirr an Haaren in Angriff.

*********************************

Sirius folgte dem Geruch echten, kochenden Essens in die Küche. Der gemütliche Raum war von mehreren hellen Öllampen erleuchtet, und in einer Ecke stand ein Tisch mit zwei Schüsseln und einem großen Laib Brot. "Ich hoffe, Suppe ist in Ordnung. Da sind auch frisches Brot und Butter." sagte Glynnis mit dem Rücken zu ihm, ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Herd zugewandt. "Ich habe Radio gehört. Die Polizei sucht dich wieder. Es scheint, als ob die Dursleys sich über die ungewöhnliche Bestrafung ihres kleinen Lieblings beschwert hätten." Sie kicherte bei ihren sarkastischen Worten und drehte sich vom Herd weg. Und dann sah Glynnis den Mann in ihrer Küche, und ihr fiel der Mund offen. "Oh mein Gott," flüsterte sie. Weg war der dreckige, zerlumpte Alptraum, den sie erst vor einigen Stunden getroffen hatte. Statt dessen stand dort ein Mann mit dick wehenden Haaren, das glänzend zu seinen Ellenbogen herunterhing. Das flackernde Licht der Öllampen veränderten das helle Braun in polierte Bronze. Sein Gesicht, das noch immer viel zu dünn war, war sauber und glatt rasiert, und die andere Kleidung ließ ihn aussehen, als sei er einem Magazin entsprungen.

"Du sagtest, sie suchen mich wieder?" fragte er mit Missfallen in seiner Stimme.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen," sagte sie atemlos. "Sie suchen den erschreckenden Mann, den du im Badezimmer gelassen hast." Sirius grinste sie in reiner männlicher Zufriedenheit an. Glynnis schüttelte ihren Kopf in gespielten Missfallen seiner Eitelkeit und schlug ihn auf den Arm. Sie ließ ihn hinsetzen. Er sah ihren grazilen Bewegungen zu, als sie wieder an den Herd ging. Als sie ihm den Rücken zukehrte, nahm er die Gelegenheit wahr, diese unerklärliche Frau zu betrachten, an die er gerade sein Herz verlor.

Rotblinde Haare hingen glatt über ihre Schultern. Ihren vielseitigen Charme hatte er schon kennengelernt, und er nahm sich die Zeit, die volle Kurve ihrer Taille und die flüssigen Bewegungen ihrer Hände zu bewundern. Er war froh, dass sie nicht so dürr war wie er selbst. er mochte schon immer Frauen, die etwas rundlicher waren, und er fand, Glynnis fehlte es an nichts. Er erinnerte sich daran dass ihre braunen Augen warm und einladend waren, und dass die weiche Kurve ihres Gesichtes so perfekt in seine Hand passte wie ein für ihn hergestellter Zauberstab.

Er brach seine Beobachtungen ab, als sie sich umdrehte und mit einem dampfenden Topf an den Tisch kam und dicke Rindfleischsuppe in seine Schüssel füllte. Sie roch köstlich, und er machte sich hingebungsvoll über sie her. Sie sah ihm mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu, sie wusste, dass er vermutlich schon eine ganze Weile nichts mehr gegessen hatte. "Sirius, möchtest du etwas trinken? Ich kann dir Tee oder Kaffee anbieten. Oder Wein, wenn du möchtest." Sirius hörte auf zu essen, den Löffel auf halben Wege zu seinem Mund. "Du hast Wein?" fragte er mit großen Augen. Glynnis lachte. "Du siehst aus wie ein Kind, das einen ganzen Spielwarenladen zu Weihnachten bekommen hat!" Sirius lächelte. "Ich habe keinen Wein mehr getrunken seit vor Lily und James' Tod." erklärte er sehnsüchtig. "Hast du roten oder weißen?" Jetzt grinste Glynnis. "Beide. Ganz nach deiner Wahl."

"Weiß," wählte er. Glynnis holte eine Flasche aus dem Keller und öffnete sie. Sie fülle Sirius' Schüssel, während er eingoss, und dann setzte sie sich ebenfalls zum Essen. Sie sah zu, wie er den trockenen Weißwein roch. Sein Gesicht war tiefer Verzückung, als er einen kleinen Schluck des apple-tart Chablis nahm und ihn einen Moment lang im Mund behielt. Er seufzte vor Vergnügen und stieß mit ihr an. Sie beide tranken, und dann kehrte Sirius zu seinem Essen zurück.

Glynnis wartete, bis er den Mund voller Brot hatte, bevor sie sprach. "Sirius, ich denke, Harry wäre hier sicher," stellte sie ohne Vorwarnung fest. "Niemand kennt mich, zumindest niemand aus eurer Welt. Nun, außer Hermine, aber sie ist in Ordnung."

Sirius schluckte und sah sie leise an. "Bist du sicher, worum du da fragst? Das ist riskant."

"Ich kenne sie Risiken, Sirius," erinnerte sie ihn ernst.

"Aber Harry ist ein Zauberer. Und wenn ein anderer Zauberer ihn hier findet, einer, der für Voldemort arbeitet, wäre dein Leben in Gefahr."

Glynnis überdachte das einen Moment. "Du hast recht, natürlich. Dann denke ich, wäre es am besten, wenn du auch hier bleibt. Wenn du kannst," fügte sie schnell hinzu. "Ich weiß, dass du unterwegs bist, um andere Zauberer zu rekrutieren, für Professor Dumbledore."

Sirius starrte sie an. "Woher weißt du wo viel?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hermine erzählt es mir. Ihre Eltern verstehen eure Welt normalerweise nicht. Sie versuchen es natürlich, aber manchmal braucht sie jemanden zum Reden, jemanden... Ich weiß nicht, weniger Muggel. Außerdem erzählt sie nicht gerne von genau dem Aspekt der Dinge. Ein Zaubererkrieg, der mitten in ihrer Schule brodelt, wird ihre Eltern nicht gerade beruhigen. Es ist für sie schon schwer genug zu schlafen zu wissen, dass sie da ist. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass sie mir vertrauen kann."

"Du weißt, dass jemand sie benutzen kann, um Harry zu finden?"

Glynnis wurde blass. "Daran habe ich wirklich nicht gedacht. Nun, dann, ich denke, dann werden wir es ihr einfach nicht sagen."

"Hey, Glynnis, du kannst doch nicht erwarten, dass es keiner merken würde, wenn du einen Teenager und einen fremden Zauberer bei dir versteckst, oder?" Sirius war sich nicht sicher, warum er versuchte, ihr das auszureden, besonders, wo das hätte klappen können.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich denke nicht, dass das jemand bemerkt. Du warst nicht draußen, aber mein Haus ist sehr gut versteckt. Es ist am ende eines Waldweges und ziemlich weit von den anderen Häusern entfernt. Im Winter kann man ihre Lichter sehen, aber das ist schon alles. Du und Harry, ihr wäret hier sicher, das weiß ich. Ich habe Gott weiß genug Platz. Und ich bin nicht besonders oft hier. Ich meine, Ihr hättet das Haus für euch alleine, während ich arbeite."

Sirius reichte über den Tisch und griff ihre Hand. "Das wäre eher ein Nachteil als ein Vorteil," erklärte er ernst. "Glynnis, bist du sicher, du weißt, worum du da bittest? Ich werde von den Behörden gesucht, von den Behörden beider Welten. Harry ist ein Waise mit sehr unangenehmen Verwandten. Du könntest da tief mit reinrutschen."

"Sirius," sagte sie leise, "ich habe körperlich und geistig alleine gelebt, fünfzehn Jahre lang. Du und Harry, ihr seid die ersten, die mich hier," sie legte ihre hand auf ihr Herz," und hier," zeigte sie auf ihren Kopf, "ständig berühren. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ihr die ersten seid, die verstehen, womit ich lebe. Wie ich habt ihr beide eure Familien verloren, ironischerweise durch die gleiche Person. Wie wahrscheinlich ist das? Ihr versteht meine Fähigkeiten und akzeptiert sie. das würden nicht viele Leute. Sogar meine Familie weiß nicht von allem, wozu ich fähig bin. Ich habe damit die meiste Zeit meines Lebens alleine gelebt. Ich bin es leid, alleine zu sein, Sirius." Eine einzelne, glänzende Träne rollte ihre Wange herab. Sirius fühlte, wie sein Herz sich zusammenzog, und ein Gefühl, das seit langem nicht erfahren hatte, kam zu ihm wie eine Blase langsam an die Oberfläche eines Teiches steigt. Es brach über ihn ein, und öffnete eine neue und andere Welt als die, in der er heute morgen aufgewacht war. Er stand auf und nahm Glynnis in die Arme. "Wir bleiben," entschied er heiser. "Ich hole Harrys Sachen heute Nacht, wenn die Dursleys schlafen, und bringe sie hier her. Ich muss auch mit Albus Dumbledore darüber sprechen." Glynnis brach in Tränen aus und hielt ihn fest. "Hey, hey," sagte er leise, "du wirst nicht mehr alleine sein, Glynnie."

Glynnis' Herz schwoll bei der Zärtlichkeit, und sie antwortete in der besten Art und Weise, wie sie konnte, sie legte ihr ganzes Herz in einem einzigen, süßen Kuss.

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	11. Nächtlicher Besuch

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Elf: Nächtlicher Besuch 

  
  
Sirius saß auf seinen Hinterbeinen im Ligusterweg schräg gegenüber des Hauses Nr. 4, und sah amüsiert zu, wie Reporter und Polizei aufgeregt um das Haus rannten. Er bemerkte vergnüglich, dass Tante Petunias wertvolle Blumenbeete zertreten worden waren, und dass ihr ordentlicher Hof voller Speiseverpackungen und Pappbechern lag. Er merkte auch, in der Stunde oder so, seit er sich hinter einem der Büsche eines Nachbarhauses versteckt hatte, dass die Aktivitäten langsam abnahmen.

Kurz nach Mitternacht waren sowohl der letzte Übertragungswagen als auch die letzten Beamten der Vollzugsbehörden weggefahren, und nur zwei Polizeibeamten blieben in einem Streifenwagen, um die Gegend zu beobachten. Sirius betrachtete sie einige Momente lang, wie sie sich unterhielten und rauchten, sie schienen sich mit nichts mehr zu beschäftigen als wie sich ihre Fußballmannschaften in der laufenden Saison machten. Als es sicher schien, dass niemand mehr kommen oder gehen würde, schlenderte er aus seinem versteck und über die Straße herüber in den Hof der Dursleys. Wie er sich gedacht hatte, schenkten die Polizisten ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit, und er glitt schnell in den Hinterhof von Haus Nummer vier, seine Hundeohre gespitzt, aufmerksam aufnehmend, was um ihn herum geschah. Hinter dem Haus der Dursleys blieb Sirius stehen und lauschte.

"Sie scheinen zu denken, dass er nicht zurückkommen würde," sagte Vernon beunruhigt, seine Laute Stimme war auch draußen gut zu hören.

"Sie wissen nichts über _ihn_, oder?" Petunias Stimme ließ Sirius wünschen, dass sein Hunde-Gehör nicht so empfindlich wäre.

"Natürlich nicht," rief Vernon ärgerlich. "Niemand wird jemals etwas über ihn herausfinden, wenn ich es zu verhindern weiß. Nach allem, was wir für ihn getan haben, geht er mit seinem kriminellen Paten mit, ohne sich ordentlich zu verabschieden. Er sollte sich besser nicht mehr hier zeigen. Ich werde es ihm zeigen, sollte er doch noch mal vorbeikommen, das verspreche ich dir. Undankbares kleines Monster. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Mörderische Etwas, mit dem er sich herumtreibt, bald umbringt!" Während er sprach wurde seine Stimme lauter und lauter, bis er aufgebracht schrie. "UND ICH SCHWÖRE; WENN ICH DIESEN ELENDIGEN SCHURKEN NOCH EINMAL SEHE; KÖNNTE ICH IHN AUCH SELBER UMBRIGEN!" Sirius konnte hören, wie Petunia beruhigende Geräusche machte, wie sie alte Henne, die sie irgendwie war. Er wünschte, sie könnten einfach leise sein und zu Bett gehen, so dass er Harrys Sachen mitnehmen und nach Hause gehen könnte. Er lächelte innerlich. Nach Hause. Es war lange her, dass er ein Zuhause hatte. Und er wusste, dass Hogwarts das einzige war, das Harry als zuhause bezeichnete. Dieser Ort war es niemals, das war sicher. Harry hatte hier nur existiert, bis er zur Schule ging.

Scheinbar nach Stunden ging die Familie nach oben. Sirius wartete noch eine Stunde, nachdem alle Lichter verlöschte waren, bis er sich wieder in seine natürliche Form verwandelte. Er apparierte in den Raum, der Harrys gewesen war. Gelbes Polizeiband war um den Raum gezogen, und auch durch das Loch in den nächsten. Er bemerkte, dass Dudley trotz der Zerstörungen fest in seinem eigenen Bett schlief, seine fetten Arme um ein zerfetztes, altes Plüschtier gelegt. Sirius hätte gerne darüber gelacht. Der große, tapfere Dudley, der unglaubliche Tyrann, schlief mit einem Teddy-Bär.

Ein leises Rufen vom Fensterbrett brachten ihn zurück zu seiner Aufgabe. "Hallo Hedwig," grüßte er leise. Er war froh, dass die Dursleys ihr nichts angetan hatten. Sie hatten sie allerdings in ihren Käfig eingeschlossen, und sie war mehr als begierig, herausgelassen zu werden. "Halte durch, altes Mädchen, ich komme." Ein schneller Wink mit seinem Zauberstab befreite die Eule und ein weiterer öffnete das Fenster, das mit einem Haufen Nägeln verrammelt worden war. "Weißt du, wo Harry ist?" fragte er leise. Hedwig rief bestätigend und flog aus dem Fenster. Dann machte Sirius sich daran, Harrys magere Eigentümer und die Schulbücher unter dem Bett hervorzukramen. Er legte sie gemeinsam mit Hedwigs Käfig auf Harrys Bett, und mit einem Winke seines Zauberstabes apparierte er die Sachen in den großen, luftigen Raum, der Glynnis dritter Stock war. Nachdem er das erledigt hatte, schlich er die Treppe herunter und öffnete den Schrank unter der Treppe, in dem der Rest von Harrys Sachen lag. Wieder brauchte es nur einen Wink mit dem Zauberstab, um den Koffer und den Besen zu transportieren. Sirius stand an dem nun leeren Schrank und sah sich an dem Ort um, an dem sein Patensohn die ersten elf Jahre seines Lebensverbracht hatte. Sein Gesicht erhärtete sich mit kaum zu kontrollierender Wut, als er daran dachte, wie Harry in diesem schrecklichen Ort eingesperrt war. Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit stieg er die Treppe wieder nach oben, ein wildes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

*******************

Glynnis sah erstaunt zu, wie Sirius sie in den großen schwarzen Hund verwandelte, der sein Alter Ego war. Diese Seite an Dir könnte praktisch werden," sagte sie mit gespielten ernst. "Ich wollte schon immer einen Hund haben. Wie auch immer, ich frage mich, ob du dressiert werden kannst. Sag mal, kannst du Stöckchen holen?" Sirius knurrte sie an und stürzte sich auf sie, so dass sie hinfiel. Sie setzte sich auf und warf lachend ihre Arme um ihn. Er leckte über ihr Gesicht, das sie mit einem Stöhnen abwischte. "Ihh! Ich denke, das reicht, Rover." Sie lächelte ihn wieder an, seufzte und legte ihre Wange an seinen riesigen Kopf. "Sei vorsichtig, Sirius. Das könnte für dich gefährlich werden. Versprichst du mir das?" Ein leises bellen reichte als Antwort, und die stand auf und sah ihm nach, als er in den Park verschwand.

Glynnis Blick hing noch eine ganze Weile über den von der Nacht verschleierten Bäumen, nachdem er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um sein Wohlergehen, und konnte nur hoffen, dass er bald sicher zu ihr und Harry zurückkehren würde. Die kalte Luft auf ihrer haut riss Glynnis aus ihren Gedanken über Sirius' Wohlergehen, und, mit einem Frösteln, ging sie zurück ins Haus. Sie schloss die Küchentür gegen die Nacht ab, sie wusste, dass Sirius keinen Schlüssen brauchen würde, und tapste leise durch den Flur in das Zimmer, in dem Harry schlief.

Sie setzte sich auf das Bett neben ihm und hielt seine Hand. Sie überdachte die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden, ihre beinahe sofortige Verwandtschaft mit Harry du Sirius, sie fragte sich, welche Kraft sie und diese beiden bemerkenswerte Männer zusammengebracht hatte. War es Karma? Eine Art Kosmischer Ersatz für ihre Verluste? Oder eine unumgängliche Wandlung des Schicksals, das schon lange vor ihrer geburt festgelegt war? Glynnis konnte sich nur wundern und in ihrem Herzen dem danken, wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, danken 

***************************

Sirius apparierte, wie geplant, in der Küche. Glynnis hatte ein kleines Licht für ihn brennen lassen, und er ließ es an, als er leise durch den Flur ging. Das Haus war sehr leise, und er fragte sich, ob sie schon zu Bett gegangen sei. Es war schließlich schon ziemlich spät, und sie mußte ebenso müde sein wie er es war. _"Ich werde kurz nach Harry gucken, und dann gehe ich auch zu Bett."_ dachte er. Bevor er gegangen war, hatte Glynnis ihm einen kleinen Raum gezeigt, der an Harrys angrenzte, in dem er schlafen konnte und dennoch immer in Rufweite war. Er wusste, dass es einst das Kinderzimmer gewesen war, aber er erwähnte es nicht, sondern dankte ihr nur, dankbar, sich auf ein Bett freuen zu können. Sirius schritt in das Zimmer, und blieb stehen, sein herz schwoll in seiner Brust. Glynnis lag auf ihrer Seite neben Harry, eine Hand hielt seine, die andere lag unter ihrem Kopf. Er stand da und betrachtete die perfekte Szene einige Momente lang, dann deckte er sie sanft lächeln mit einer weichen Decke zu. Er küsste ihre oben liegende Wanke sachte und strich Harry das Haar aus den Brauen, dann ging er in sein eigenes Bett. Der süße Geruch und das Gefühl von sauberen, trockenen Laken umgab ihn, und es war das erste Mal seit er sich erinnerte, dass er in tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	12. Der Morgen danach

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Zwölf: Der Morgen danach 

  
  
Harry befreite sich aus tiefer Dunkelheit. Er fühlte sich ausgemergelt und schwer, aber irgendetwas kitzelte ihn hinten in seinem Verstand und sagte ihm, er musste auftauchen, müsse den Schlaf bekämpfen. Als er sich aus dem Nebel befreite, kamen seine Sinne nacheinander zurück. Zuerst hörte er jemanden neben sich singen. _"Mom?"_ fragte er still. Die singende Stimme stoppte und er hörte eine Antwort. _"Es ist zeit aufzustehen, Harry. Wir warten auf dich."_ Im Innern seines Geistes sah er seine Mutter und seinen Vater. Sie lächelten und winkten. Winkten zum Abschied. _"Wartet!"_ rief Harry. _"Wohin gehr ihr?"_ Aber ihre Gesichter verschwanden, und an ihre Stelle traten zwei neue Gesichter. Bekannte Gesichter.

"Harry, wach auf." Das war Glynnis' Stimme, und dieses Mal war sie nicht in seinem Kopf.

Das nächste, das Harry merkte, war etwas warmes, nasses, das sein Gesicht entlang rutschte. Eine weiche Hand legte sich um seine Wange, und er fühlte Finger, die die Feuchtigkeit wegwischten. "Es ist in Ordnung, Harry. Es ist vorbei. Du wirst wieder Gesund." Harry versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen. Seine Augenlider Zitterten unter der Anstrengung, und dann öffneten sich seine Augen plötzlich. Er blinzelte und erinnerte sich. Seine Hand flog zu seiner Schulter, und er saß panisch auf.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Harry. Der Doch ist weg."

Harry legte sich zurück und atmete einige Male tief ein. Als er endlich sein rasendes Herz beruhigt hatte, öffnete er seine Augenerneut. Weiches, diffuses Sonnenlicht strömte durch den Raum. Über ihm war undeutlich Glynnis' Gesicht. "Hallo," sagte sie fröhlich. Harry schielte zu ihr hoch und versuchte, sie scharf zu sehen. "Moment," sagte sie und wandte sich ab. Eine Sekunde später wurde Harrys Brille auf seine Nase gesetzt, und er sah hoch. Glynnis strahlte ihn fröhlich an. "Wie geht es dir?"

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Außer, dass ihm alles etwas wehtat, fühlte er sich gut. Müde, aber besser. Das sagte er ihr. Sie lächelte. "Ich bin froh, das zu hören," sagte sie, als sie ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. "Nun, kann ich irgend etwas für dich tun? Vielleicht etwas zu essen?" Harry merkte, dass der Teil, der ihn aufgeweckt hatte, sein schmerzhaft leerer Magen war. 

"Ich habe Hunger," sagte er.

"Nun, gut, etwas zu Essen. Hast du besondere Wünsche, oder reicht Hausgemachte Suppe?"

"Suppe wäre großartig," antwortete Harry.

"Dann Suppe," erklärte Glynnis, und sie stand auf um rauszugehen. "Sirius wird gleich da sein, er wird dir helfen, äh, mit allem, was du erledigen musst." Harry musste einen Moment lang überlegen, bis ihm einfiel, was sie damit meinte. Er merkte, dass er das Bad ziemlich dringen benutzen musste, als Sirius' Stimme aus dem Flur schallte. "Ich kümmere mich darum, Glynnie," hörte er ihn sagen, und dann kam Sirius in den Raum hinein. Harry vergaß völlig, dass er ins Badezimmer musste, und starrte den Mann vor sich an. "Sirius?" fragte er zögernd, "bist du das?"

Sirius lachte. "Ziemliche Veränderung, oder? Es ist beeindruckend, was ein heißes Bad und guter Schlaf alles bewirken kann. Was denkst du, wird irgend jemand mich erkennen?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, sein Mund stand offen. "Ich habe dich noch nicht mal erkannt. Wenn ich das Hochzeitsbild von meinen Eltern nicht gesehen hätte, hätte ich nicht gewusst, wer das war. Du siehst do anders aus!"

"Ich fühle mich wie ein anderer Mensch. Äh, Harry, musst du..."

"Ja," erklärte Harry, was Sirius grinsen ließ.

"Das dachte ich mir. Dann komm, los. Ich helfe dir hoch."

Gemeinsam schafften sie es, Harry in das Badezimmer zu bringen. Als sie dem Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer waren, war Harry vor Anstrengung und Erschöpfung verschwitzt. Er setzte sich keuchend auf das Bett, während Sirius mit einem besorgten Blick die Decke um ihn stopfte. "Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich fühle mich besser, ehrlich. Es ist nur so, dass ich mich so schwach fühle. Ich verstehe das nicht."

"Was ist da nicht zu verstehen?" dröhnte Attivus Attlewart von der Tür, was Sirius aufspringen ließ.

"TUE das nicht, Attivus. Du hast mich halb zu Tode erschreckt. Wenn ich meinen Zauberstab gehabt hätte, wärst du jetzt eine Eidechse."

"Sirius! Das BIST du! Wie gut du aussiehst. Viel mehr nach deinem alten Ich, außer deinem Haar. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du es je länger als deine Schultern hattest. Aber mir gefällt es so. Harry, mein Junge, wie geht es dir? Nein, sag nichts. Besser, aber müde. So war das zu erwarten, mein Junge, wirklich. Du wirst dich einige Tage lang wie ein ausgewrungenes Handtuch fühlen, und danach wieder so wie früher sein, wage ich zu sagen. Harry erinnerte sich kaum an den Besuch des Arztes am vorigen tag und sah erstaunt zu, wie er diese einseitige Unterhaltung fortführte, während er gleichzeitig seinen Patienten untersuchte. Attivus Attlewart hatte die bemerkenswerte Eigenart, seine Fragen selber sehr genau zu beantworten, und Harry fragte sich, ob er jemals seine Patienten für sich selber sprechen ließ. Er zuckte zusammen, als der Arzt vorsichtig seine Schulter betastete. "Tut das weh?" fragte Attivus,

"Etwas, wenn Sie draufdrücken," log Harry. Es tat sehr weh, um ehrlich zu sein, obwohl es in der Nacht sehr gut geheilt war. 

"Tut es weh, wenn du den Arm bewegst?"

Vorsichtig bewegte Harry den Arm und erhob ihn. "Es tut ein wenig weh," schaffte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne zu sagen.

Der Arzt sah ihn durch seine dreieckige Brille berechnend an. "Hmmm. Ich sehe. Nun, ich sehe, wie viel ein _wenig_ es wehtut," sagte er trocken, eine Augenbraue erhoben. Ich werde den Arm für einige Tage in eine Schlinge legen, damit er ruhig bleibt." Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry und murmelte einen Zauber. Sofort lag Harrys rechter Arm bequem in einer schwarzen Schlinge.

"Vielleicht war Suppe doch keine gute Idee," bemerkte Glynnis von der Tür aus, ein vollbeladenes Tablett in der Hand.

"Oh, keine Sorgen, Miss Babcock," versicherte Attivus. "Harry kann seinen Arm kurzzeitig aus der Schlinge nehmen. Er sollte ihn aber so oft wie möglich darin tragen, damit die Schulter Ruhe hat."

"Ich dachte, sie wäre schon geheilt," sagte Glynnis, als sie zu Harry hinüberging und das Tablett auf seinen Schoß stellte. Sie lächelte, als er seinen Arm aus der schling nahm und sich hungrig über das Essen hermachte.

"Oh ja, es ist geheilt," erklärte Attivus. "Dennoch, wie bei jeder tiefen Wunde dauert es einige Tage, bis die Empfindlichkeit verschwindet. Ich wage zu sagen, dass der junge Potter in null Komma nichts wieder so gut wie neu sein wird. Nun, ich werde dann gehen. In einigen Tagen werde ich noch einmal vorbeischauen. Falls Ihr mich vorher noch brauchen solltet, Sirius weiß ja, wie er mich erreicht. Oh, Sirius, das erinnert mich daran. Es wird gesagt, dass das Ministerium wieder intensiver nach dir sucht. Die sind nicht zu glücklich über Chaos, das du da gestern angerichtet hast, mit dem Muggel-Jungen. Und ich befürchte, Deine Eskapade letzte Nacht hat nur noch Öl in die Flammen gegossen. An Deiner Stelle würde ich Albus Dumbledore kontaktieren. Lass ihn wenigstens wissen, was passiert ist. Das wäre es dann. Auf Wieder sehn, Harry, Miss Babcock, Sirius, wir sehen uns."

"Tschüß, Attivus. Und danke," rief Sirius dem verschwindenden Arzt hinterher. Ein Prickeln in seinem Nacken sagte ihm, dass er angestarrt wurde. Er drehte sich um und sah zwei Paar fragende Augen auf sich gerichtet. "Was ist letzte Nacht passiert?" fragte Harry. Sirius zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. "Ich habe deine Sachen von den Dursleys geholt, das ist alles." Glynnis stand da und tippte mit ihrem Fuß auf den Boden, ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. "mm-hmm." Sie war nicht überzeugt. "Und was hat das dann mit einer Eskapade zu tun?"

Ein fieses, vielversprechendes Grinsen leuchtete von Sirius' Gesicht. "Nun," fing er an, "Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen müsst..."

*******************

Vernon Dursley träumte. Seine kleine Familie verbrachte wunderschöne Ferien an der See. Harry Potter war niemals in ihr Leben getreten, und alles lief ganz einfach. Er schwamm auf den weichen Wellen im Mittelmeer, schwerelos und ohne Sorgen. Die helle Sonne schien durch seine Augenlider, und die Wärme des Sommers war um ihn. Aber es dauerte nicht zu lange, bis dieser wunderschönre Traum von dem erbarmungslosen Klingeln seines Weckers vom Nachttisch unterbrochen wurde, und Vernon reichte herüber, um ihn auszustellen. Eigenartig. Egal, wie weit er den Arm steckte, er kam nicht an den Tisch mit dem Wecker heran. Er grunzte und öffnete seine verklebten Augen. Es war wie ein Schock, als Vernon merkte, dass die Leichtigkeit, die er im Traum gefühlt hatte, tatsächlich Realität war. Denn als er seine Augen öffnete, merkte Vernon, dass er etwa einen Meter über seiner Matratze schwebte. Er schrie erschrocken auf und begann wild herumzufuchteln. Auf einmal stürzte er hinunter und landete mit einem Klatsch auf seiner schlafenden Frau.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" schrie Petunias. "GEH VON MIR RUNTER! HILFE! POLIZEI! MÖRDER!" Sie nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen, um ihren scheren Mann von sich herunterzustoßen.

"Pet..." Vernon versuchte zu sprechen, aber seine Frau fuhr nur damit fort, ihn zu schlagen. Er fluchte innerlich über ihre Angewohnheit, mit einer Schlafbrille zu schlafen. "Petunia," versuchter er erneut, seine Stimme klang abgewürgt, dann Ihr Ellenbogen stieß in seinen Hals. "Nimm die Brille ab!"

"AHG! VERNON! HILFE!" Schrie Petunia, ihr Mund schmerzhaft nahe am Ohr ihres Mannes. Du Biest, was hast du mit meinem Mann getan!?" Wenn Vernon damit zufrieden war, wie sie jeglichen Schaden zurückzahlte, den sie glaubte, der ihm angetan worden sei, dann konnte er es nicht ausdrücken. Ihre schrille Stimme ließ seine Ohren klingeln, und alles, was er tun konnte, war, die Schläge auf seinen Oberkörper abzuwehren. Er versuchte es noch einmal. "Petun..." Aber was auch immer er sagen wurde, es wurde von ihrem Knie abgewürgt, das sie zwischen seine Beine schlug. Ein gewürgtest Krächzen kam aus seinem Hals, und er rollte seitlich von Petunia weg auf den Boden. In diesem Moment kamen die beiden Polizisten, die die Nachtschicht abgelöst hatten, ins Schlafzimmer gerannt.

"Hände hoch!"

"Nicht bewegen!"

Vernon hatte nicht daran gedacht, sich zu bewegen. Alles ,was er machen konnte, was versuchen zu atmen. "Oh Gott sei dank," hörte er Petunia schreien. "Er war hier. Er hat versucht, mich umzubringen. Haben Sie ihn? Wo ist Vernon? Oh Vernon, was hat er die angetan?" In einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Petunia bei dem fetten Haufen, der ihr Mann war. "Oh mein Liebling! bist du verletzt? Warum hältst du dein... Oh nein! Wie schrecklich! Oh Vernon!" Sie zog an seinem Pyjama und versuchte ihn auf ihren Schoß zu ziehen um ihn zu trösten. Ein lauter Schrei von Dudley erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, und sie sprang auf ihre Füße und ließ dabei Vernons Kopf fallen. Er fiel mit einem lauten Bums auf den harten Boden. "Duddy-Kins?" hörte er sie rufen. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er fühlte ihre Fußtritte durch seinen Kopf stampfen, als sie aus dem Raum in den Flur lief. Vernon konnte sie nach dem Wohlergehen ihres Sohnes fragen hören, und hörte er, wie sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete. Einige Sekunden lang war es still, dann gab es einen durchdringenden Schrei.

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	13. Das Leid eines Bären

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Dreizehn: Das Leid eines Bären 

  
  
Petunia sah erschrocken auf das Bild, das sich zeigte, als sie die Tür zu Dudleys Zimmer öffnete. Dudley, ihr starker, mutiger Dudley, lag zusammengerollt in der hintersten Ecke seines Bettes, wimmernd hielt er die Decke über seinen Körper gezogen, seine Augen fielen ihm beinahe aus dem Kopf.

"Dudley! Was ist los?!" schrie sie.

Ein zitternder Finger zeigte auf etwas auf seinem Bett. Sie trat näher heran, um es zu erkennen. Ein dunkler Lumpen lag neben Dudleys Kopfkissen. Sie kam weiter in den Raum hinein und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Als sie realisierte, was sie sah, schrie sie auf. Ein Schrei, der Blut gefrieren ließ, der den Putz von der Decke auf sie herabrieseln ließ. Sie beiden Polizisten kamen herbeigelaufen und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie es sahen.

Dudleys Teddybär war sorgfältig auseinandergenommen. Die Arme und Beine waren mit langen Messern auf Dudleys Matratze gepinnt. Die Füllung war herausgezogen und über die Bettdecke verstreut, und die weiche, leere Hülle war an der Wand aufgespießt. Der Kopf des Bären lag neben Dudleys Kissen, seine Knopfaugen herausgerissen. Er war sorgsam so hingelegt worden, dass der leere Stoff Dudley ansah, wenn er aufwachen würde. 

*************************

Glynnis war entsetzt. "Sirius, das hast du nicht getan!" Das fiese Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war der Beweis, dass er es doch getan hatte, und dass er stolz darauf war. Harry fiel um vor Lachen. "Ich wäre gerne dabei gewesen... Um... Dudleys Gesicht zu sehen!" Heulte er. Glynnis stemmte ihre Hände an ihre Hüfte. "Das ist nicht lustig! Sirius, du solltest dich schämen! Du auch, Harry!" schalt sie. "Warum? Wenn ich an das arme hilflose Dung denke, das so abscheulich behandelt wurde..." Harry unterbrach sie ärgerlich. "Dudley?!? Hilflos?!? Wie kannst du das sagen, nachdem, was er gemacht hat? Und gestern war nur ein Teil davon. Weißt du eigentlich, wie er mich in den letzten Jahren behandelt hat?"

"Dudley?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Ich habe nicht über Dudley gesprochen. Ich meinte den Bären!" Ein lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als ihre Aussage langsam einsank. Harry stöhnte in gespielter Ärgerlichkeit. "Keine angst, Glynnie, es war ein schneller und schmerzloser Tod!" versicherte Sirius ihr finster. "Oh, da fühle ich mich doch gleich viel besser," antwortete sie trocken. Sie lauschte der Fröhlichkeit, die in ihrem haus hing und umarmte sich selbst glücklich. Das war das, was sie gebraucht hatte. Ein Haus, mit Lachen gefüllt. Jemanden, der die dunklen Ecken verscheuchte und die Geister verbannte, die ihr einsames Herz jagten. Sie lächelte die beiden nachsichtig an. "Ihr hört euch an wie eine Horde verrückter Hyänen. Nun, Harry, wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast, musst du deine Suppe aufesse. Sirius, hör auf, ihn abzulenken!" mahnte sie, als anfing, zu zeigen, wie er dem Bären den Kopf abgerissen hatte, was Harry noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

"Nun gut," sagte sie mit einem Seufzer, "dann iss sie kalt."

"Oh, ich wärme sie für ihn auf, Glynnie, mach dir keine Sorgen!"

Glynnis schüttelte ihren Kopf in gespielten Entsetzen. "Zauberer," murmelte sie und ließ die beiden mit ihrem Spaß alleine. Sie war gerade zur Tür heraus, als das Gelächter, das sie aufgehalten hatte, aus ihr herausquoll. Es schallte durch den Flur in Harrys Zimmer, und Sirius und Harry lachten noch mehr.

*************************

"Sirius," sagte Harry zögernd. Sie hatten sich beruhigt, und Harry war wieder am Essen. Sirius stand in der Tür zu seinem kleinen Schlafzimmer, in dem er seine Kleidung so gut es ging, mit seinem Zauberstab reparierte. Harry stocherte im Rest seiner Suppe, und er sah besorgt aus. "Was ist, Harry," fragte Sirius besorgt. "Fühlst du dich nicht gut? Hast du Schmerzen?" Er ging hinüber zum Bett und setzte sich.

"Nein, nein, mir geht es gut." antwortete Harry. "Es ist nur, na ja, muss ich wieder zurückgehen? Ich meine, es wird mir da nicht gut gehen, nach dem, was mit Dudley passiert ist und so, und dieser Sommer war so schon schwer genug. Und selbst wenn sie die Umstände kennen würden und sie es glauben würden, was sie sicher nicht werden, bezweifle ich, dass sie mich überhaupt wieder aufnehmen. Also was passiert jetzt?" All das kam in einem Schwall heraus, und Sirius brauchte einen Moment um herauszufinden, worüber Harry sprach.

"Oh, nein, Harry," lachte er. "Du musst da nicht mehr zurück, das verspreche ich die. Mir ist es egal, was Dumbledore sagt, selbst er muss zugeben, dass dein Leben dort genauso in Gefahr ist wie überall sonst. Nein, Harry, ich habe einen Platz für uns gefunden."

"Uns?" fraget Harry, der nicht zu glauben wagte, dass er richtig gehört hatte.

"Ja, Harry. Für uns. Du und ich. Ich überlasse dich diesen Wolfen nicht noch einmal. Ich bin dein Vormund, und es wird Zeit, dass ich mich auch dementsprechend benehme. Glynnis hat uns eingeladen, hier zu bleiben. Mit ihr. Wäre das für dich in Ordnung? Ab jetzt hier zu leben?"

Harry fiel der Mund offen. "Echt?" seine Stimme quietschte vor Aufregung. "Wie können hier bleiben? Ich meine, hier leben? Mit Glynnis? Immer?"

"Gefällt dir das, Harry?" fragte Sirius lächelnd.

"Oh ja," rief Harry.

"was ist das hier für ein Lärm?" fragte Glynnis von der Tür aus. "Ich habe euch rufen gehört, und ich habe schon gedacht, da wäre ein Bär los im Haus." Sie kicherte, und Sirius fühlte einen Zauber um sein Herz, der von diesem süßen, hellen Klang ausging. "Ich habe Harry nur gefragt, ob er hier einziehen möchte," sagte er träumerisch. Harry starrte Sirius an, der seinerseits Glynnis mit einem sehr Blick anstarrte. Er sah weiter zu Glynnis, die Sirius mit dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Ein Gedanke bildete sich in seinem Verstand, der bald sehr angenehme Formen annahm. "Ich hoffe, er hat Ja gesagt," sagte sie und lächelte Harry an.

Die Freude auf Glynnis' Gesicht überraschte ihn. Noch nie hatte jemand ihn so angesehen. _"Zumindest nicht seit..."_ Der Gedanke stoppte so plötzlich wie er aufgetaucht war. Das letzte mal, dass er solch ein Willkommenen und annehmenden Blick bekommen hatte, war im Spiegel Nerhegeb. Seine Familie hatte ihn so angesehen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn so angesehen.

_"Kann ich dich aufnehmen, Harry?"_ Diese Herzensbitte driftete langsam in Harrys Geist. _"Dich und Sirius? Wir brauchen uns. Und es wäre endlich so etwas wie eine Familie."_

Harry lachte sie an. "Ich würde sehr gerne hier bleiben," sagte er leise. Wenn Harry dachte, Glynnis könnte gar nicht mehr glücklicher aussehen, so hatte er sich getäuscht. Auf einmal fand er sich in ihrer warmen Umarmung wieder. "Danke," flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Und dann verließ sie den Raum mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sirius' Blick folgte ihr aus dem Zimmer. "Sie ist wunderbar, oder?" bemerkte er.

Harry stöhnte. "Du hörst dich so an wie Ron, wenn er von Fleur spricht," sagte Harry.

"Tue ich nicht," widersprach Sirius. Dann "Echt?"

Harry lachte. "Seid ihr beide...?" Er ließ die Frage im Raum stehen.

Sirius seufzte tief. "Es scheint so. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Sie und ich... Wir..."

"Ich denke, ich verstehe das. Ich fühle es auch irgendwie. Ich meine, sie erinnert mich an meine Mom, aber das ist dumm, denn ich habe meine Mom nie gekannt. Jedenfalls nicht richtig." Da war eine unausgesprochene frage in Harrys Stimme. Sirius hörte sie und lächelte traurig. "deine Mutter hätte Glynnis gemocht. Sie sind seich sehr ähnlich. deine Mutter hatte den gleichen Sinn für Humor. Die gleiche Rücksicht den schwächeren oder Verletzten gegenüber. Ich denke, darum hat James sie so geliebt. darum habe ich sie so geliebt. Sie war wie eine Schwester zu mir. Als sie dich bekamen, war das der glücklichste Tag in ihrem Leben. Und als sie mich gefragt hatten ob ich dein Pate werden würde, war das der glücklichste in meinem. Sie beide haben dich mehr geliebt als ihr Leben. Aber das weißt du." Harry nickte. "Aber es ist Zeit, weiterzuleben, denke ich. Wir brauchen jemanden, der sich um und kümmert, Harry."

"Ich möchte hier bleiben, ich kann nur nicht erklären, warum. Ich möchte einfach," murmelte Harry.

"Ich auch. Und ich kann es auch nicht erklären. Aber es ist eine angenehme Art der nicht-Erklären-Könnens, oder?" grinste Sirius schelmisch. Harry grinste zurück und gähnte dann tief.

"Ich denke, ein bisschen zu schlafen ist in Ordnung, was denkst du?"

Harry nickte und gähnte wieder. Sirius nahm das Tablett von seinem Schoß und half ihm, den Arm wieder in die Schlinge zu legen.

"Schlaf gut, Harry, und träume schön."

Harry schloss seine Augen und schlief schnell ein. Und er hatte schöne Träume. Er war in einem echten Zuhause, wo sich Leute echt um ihn kümmerten. Und von Ferne in dem Traum, lächelten seine Eltern.

**********************

Vernon Dursley kämpfte mit seiner Kleidung. "Ich meine es ernst, Petunia!! Dieser mördernde Plünderer kommt ihr ungesehen rein! Und die Polizei merkt es noch nicht mal! Und niemand weiß, was er beim nächsten mal macht! Wir hätten alle in unseren Betten getötet werden können! Oder Schlimmeres! Weißt du noch, was mit Martha passiert ist? Mit Dudley? Wir werde das Haus sofort verlassen und irgendwo hingehen, wo es sicher ist."

Petunia. Die alles aus ihrem Schrank in einen Koffer warf, hörte damit auf, um ihren Mann anzustarren, der noch immer an seiner Hose zerrte. "Sicher!? Wohin können wir uns in Sicherheit bringen? Die finden Harry, wo immer er hingeht, warum sollten sie uns nicht finden?"

"SAG NIE WIEDER DIESEN NAMEN IN MEINER ANWESENHEIT!" brüllte Vernon. "Wenn ich ihn jemals kriege, diesen mörder-liebenden-zur-zaubererschule-gehenden-zauberstab-wedenlnden-besen-reitenden-vier-äugigen FREAK, dann... dann... SIE NUR AN, WAS ER MIT MEINEM SOHN GEMACHT HAT!" Vernon stoppte seinen Schimpfkanone und zeigte bedeutungsvoll au Dudley, der auf dem Flur saß, seinen Daumen im Mund, und sich nach vorne und hinten schaukelte. Petunia brach in Tränen aus.

"Mein armer, süßer Dudley-kins! Zu so etwas gebracht! Und mein armer Ehemann entmannt! Das ist mehr als ich aushalten kann!" heulte sie und warf sich auf den offenen Koffer, der sich prompt über ihr schoss. "Oh! Oh! Vernon, Hilfe!" schrie sie mit dem Mund voller Kleidung. Als Vernon seine Frau befreit hatte, schloss er den Koffer mit einem Schnapp. "Das reicht, nichts mehr, wie gehen!" befahl er. "Ich habe genug!" Und damit nahm er ihr Gepäck und trampelte die Treppe herunter. Petunia war alleine, und versuchte, Dudley zu überreden, die Treppe herunterzugehen. "Komm, los, Mamas Baby. Lass uns winke.-winke machen mit Daddy," summte sie mit hoher Stimme. "möchte Duddykinns nicht winke-winke machen mit DaDa und Mommy-Wommy? Hmm? Mommy-Wommy gibt ihrem kleinen baby Eis. Mmmm. Duddy-wuddy will Eis haben? Ganz brav, los, komm. Wir gehen in das Auto, und machen winke.winke und fahren zum Eis. Und Bonbons. Oh ja, viele leckere Schokolade für meinen Yummy Duddly-bunny." 

Vernon, der unten an der Treppe wartete, musste ein Würgen unterdrucken, als er hörte, wie Petunia die billigste Babysprache benutzte, um seinen faste erwachsenen Sohn ins Auto zu bringen. Er verzog das Gesicht, als Dudley vorbeitapste, den Daumen noch immer im Mund, eine alte Decke unter dem Arm. Daran war für ihn nur Harry schuld. Wenn er nicht in ihr Leben getreten wäre, wäre all das nie passiert. _"Eines Tages, Harry Potter,"_ schwor er sich selbst, _"Eines Tages werde ich dich finden. Alleine. Und dann wirst du hierfür bezahlen. Das schwöre ich!"_

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	14. Zukunft, Gegenwart und Vergangenheit

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Vierzehn: Zukunft, Gegenwart und Vergangenheit 

  
  
"Es ist unmöglich! Das Ministerium wird es nicht erlauben!"

"Das Ministerium hat nichts damit zu tun. Ich bin Harrys Vormund. Ich bestimme, wo er wohnt und mit wem. Das ist mein Recht!"

"Du bist ein gesuchter Krimineller, Sirius! In deren Augen hast du keine Rechte!"

"Harry ist im Ligusterweg nicht mehr sicher! Dudley hat ihn beinahe umgebracht!"

"Du meinst, Voldemort hat ihn beinahe umgebracht."

"Indem er Dudley benutzt hat!"

Harry seufze. Der Streit zwischen Sirius und Albus Dumbledore ging nun schon seit fast einer Stunde, und es gab noch immer keine Lösung. Sie waren alle in Glynnis gemütlichen Wohnzimmer. Sonnenlicht schien durch die Bäume in den Raum durch die großen Fenster, und warf sich bewegende Schatten auf den großen Flickenteppich. Harry sah dem farbigen Spiel abwesend zu. Er seufzte erneut und sah hinüber zu Glynnis, die versuchte, unauffällig in der Ecke zu bleiben. Sie lächelte zuversichtlich , und Harry entspannte sich etwas.

"Und wer sagt," fuhr Sirius fort, "dass er das nächste Mal nicht erfolgreich ist! Und wenn Harry zu diesen... Diesen... Tieren zurückkehrt, dann gibt es ein nächstes Mal, das kann ich die garantieren!"

"Nun, dann müssen wir etwas anderes für ihn finden." hielt Dumbledore dagegen. "Irgendwo, wo Voldemort nicht sucht."

"Wie wo?" fraget Sirius ungläubig. "Die Weasleys? Die Grangers? Dort wird er zuerst gucken! Denk mal nach, Albus! Niemand in unserer Welt kennt Glynnis."

"Miss Granger kennt sie. Und ihre Familie."

"Nun, dann werden wir es ihnen nicht sagen."

"Sie ist eine sehr fähige junge Dame, Sirius. Denkst du nicht, sie wird sich wundern, warum sie ihre Tante nicht mehr besuchen darf? Denkst du nicht, dass sie es irgendwann herausfindet?"

"Hermine kann ein Geheimnis für sich behalten. Sie wird es niemanden sagen, dass Harry hier ist." Sirius hatte nicht gedacht, dass das so schwierig werden würde. Es schien ihm die perfekte Lösung. Warum war der Schulleiter nur so stur?

"Und was, wenn sie gefangen wird? Voldemort hat Wege, sie zum Reden zu bringen. Das weißt du. Er würde sie umbringen, nur um an die Information zu kommen."

"Er würde sie auf jeden Fall umbringe, Albus. Das weißt du so gut wie ich. Wissen oder Unwissenheit würden ihr da nicht helfen. Oder den Weasleys."

"Und was, wenn das Ministerium Wind davon kriegt? Wenn sie wissen, dass du auch nur auf dem gleichen Kontinent bist wie Harry werden sie überall nach dir suchen, um Harry zu schützen!"

"Dann überleg dir was besseres." Sirius war die gesamte Diskussion leid. Es war, als ob der Zauberer, der für seinen klaren Kopf so bekannt war, auf einmal seine Vernunft verloren hätte.

"er wird mit mir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." sagte Dumbledore bestimmend. "Unter meiner Obhut."

"VOLDEMORT HAT HARRY SCHON DREI MAL FAST UMGEBRACHT, UNTER DEINER OBHUT, ALBUS!" rief Sirius, der seiner Geduld verloren hatte. "DU KANNST IHN GENAUSOGUT VOLDEMORT DIREKT GEBEN!"

Dumbledore starrte Sirius in dumpfen Schock an, sein Gesicht bleich bei den harten Worten.

Sirius strich sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und atmete tief durch. "Es tut mir leid Albus. Es ist nur, dass..."

"Du hast recht," sagte Dumbledore leise.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Was hast du..."

"Ich sagte, 'Du hast recht.' Ich war ein schlechter Aufpasser. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich die Geschehnisse auf meiner eigenen Schule so ignoriert habe. Nach dem, was mit Quirrell passiert war, und nachdem die Nachfolger eingesetzt waren, habe ich selber geglaubt, dass Hogwarts irgendwie ein sicherer, unantastbarer Ort sei. Warum habe ich nicht gemerkt, dass Mad-Eye-Moody nicht er selbst war? Warum habe ich die Aktivitäten nicht bemerkt, die sich unter meiner eigenen Nase abspielten?"

Harry sah erschrocken, wie der scheinbar unermüdliche Schulleiter vor seinen Augen alterte. Seine blauen Augen wurden dunkler, und seine schultern sackten nach unten. Plötzlich schien so alt, wie Ron ihn schätzte. Sirius starrte ihn an, Sorge sah man ihm an, Selbsttadel verdunkelten sein Gesicht. Er hatte diese Dinge nicht sagen wollen. Er wollte Dumbledore nicht für die Dinge verantwortlich machen, die geschehen waren. Niemand wollte das. Albus Dumbledore war nur einer von vielen, die von dem falschen Mad-Eye-Moody getäuscht worden waren. Und was die anderen Ereignisse angeht, das hätte niemand ahnen können.

Sirius stotterte eine Entschuldigung. "Albus, Ich wollte nicht... Ich war sauer... Bitte vergib mir... Es ist nicht deine Schuld, es ist meine. Ich hätte..."

Der alte Zauberer winkte nur ab. "Nein, nein. Vielleicht musste ich nur daran erinnert werden, dass ich nicht unfehlbar bin. Ich werde schließlich alt. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass ich..."

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, meine Herren," unterbracht Glynnis leise, "aber diese deprimierende, ungeschickte Unterhaltung bringt uns nicht weiter. Ich denke, _vielleicht_," sagte sie mit einem Lächeln für Dumbledore, "sollten wir wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema kommen. Und das ist, falls es inzwischen vergessen wurde, Harrys zukünftiges Zuhause. Und wo sich zwei Leute hier im Raum darin verrannt haben, sich zu widersprechen, denke ich, dass eine dritte Partei eingreifen sollte. Und da diese dritte Partei ich bin, stimme ich dafür, dass mit mir hier bleibt, während ihr euch draußen weiterstreiten könnt, denn ich mag weder Blutvergießen noch rührseliges Selbstmitleid in meinem Haus, auch nicht, wenn es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht."

Albus Dumbledore starrte die junge Frau an, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie richtig gehört hatte. "Ist sie immer so direkt, Sirius?" fragte er nach einem Moment der Stille, in der Glynnis nur da stand, die Hände an den Hüften, und sie ansah wie zwei Schuljungen, die sie beim Unsinn machen erwischt hatte.

Sirius nickte. "Meistens schon. Wie auch immer, es gibt Angelegenheiten, in denen sie um einiges weniger voreilend."

Dumbledore runzelte verwundert die Stirn. "Wie das?"

"Nun..." begann Sirius. Sein Brief an Dumbledore hatte nur grob die Umstände um Harrys Qual beschrieben. Nichts über Glynnis und ihre bemerkenswerten Fähigkeiten hatte er geschrieben, wie die drei es gegenseitig ausgemacht hatten. Sie wollten noch ein As im Ärmel haben, falls Dumbledore Harry nicht bei Glynnis lassen wollte. "Glynnis ist nicht das, was man eine normale Muggel nennt."

"Was soll das heißen?"

Sirius sah zu Glynnis und dann zu Harry. Beide nickten. Dumbledore sah die drei misstrauisch an. "Was geht hier vor? Was verheimlicht ihr mir?"

Sirius räusperte sich. "Glynnis hat die Sicht. Und sie ist Telepathin."

Dumbledore schnaubte. "Unmöglich. Wenn das wahr wäre, wäre sie auf Hogwarts unterrichtet worden."

"So weit wir wissen haben sich Glynnis' Fähigkeiten nicht gezeigt, bevor sie zwölf wurde."

Der alte Zauberer dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann wandte er sich an Glynnis. "Ist das wahr? Haben Sie diese Fähigkeiten?"

Glynnis nickte. "Meine Sicht ist beschränkt, und ich fühle mich damit nicht sehr wohl. Der Teil mit der Telepathie ist auch wahr."

"Können Sie mit jemanden sprechen? Über größere Entfernungen?" Sirius sah Dumbledore misstrauisch an. Irgendetwas brütete der Schulleiter aus, da war er sich sicher.

"Ich weiß nicht," antwortete Glynnis. "Ich habe es nie ausprobiert."

"Hmmmm." Dumbledore begann, abwesend im Raum herumzulaufen, dabei strich er sich über den Bart. Nach einer langen Weile drehte eer sich um, sein Gesicht war wieder lebhafter, die Alters- und Sorgenfalten verschwunden. "In Ordnung, Harry, du kannst hier bleiben." Ein Freudenschrei kam gleichzeitig aus drei Seelen. "Für's erste," beruhigte er sie mit erhobenen Finger. "Es muss vieles bedacht werden. Nicht zuletzt, warum Miss Babcock in ihrer Jugend übersehen werden konnte. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass das vieles über Miss Grangers Fähigkeiten erklären würde."

Nun war Glynnis dran, verwirrt zu sein. "Das verstehe ich nicht."

"Es ist sehr selten, dass ein reines Muggelkind solche magischen Fähigkeiten hat wie Miss Granger. Normalerweise versteckt sich in ihrer Familiengeschichte irgendwo eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer, man muss nur herausfinden, wo."

"Aber," unterbrach Harry," meine Mutter war Muggel, und soweit ich weiß gab es vorher keine Hexe in der Familie."

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. "Die war eine dieser seltenen Personen, die ich gerade erwähnt habe. Wie auch immer, wie klug deine Mutter auch war, Miss Granger ist ihr in Bezug der Benuzung ihrer Fähigkeiten, also nicht nur des Wissens, weit voraus. Ich habe lange eine Leiche im Familienschrank vermutet. Das soll jetzt keine Beleidigung sein, Miss Babcock."

Glynnis winkte lachend ab. "Ist schon gut. Auch wenn ich wohl kaum als Skelett durchgehe."

"Du bist perfekt," sagte Sirius ernst. Glynnis wurde leicht rot, murmelte etwas von Tee und verschwandet in der Küche. Sirius sah ihr nach, seine Augen leuchteten. Dumbledore betrachtete die Szene sehr interessiert und wandte sich dann an Harry, der nur grinste und mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ähm. Ja. Nun. Wie fühlst du dich, Harry? Irgendwelche Nachwirkungen deiner äh, Erfahrung?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Mir geht es gut, Sir. Ich werde nur schnell müde, und Dr. Attlewart sagt, dass ich in einigen Tagen darüber weg sein werde."

"Gut. Er steht weiterhin mit dir in Verbindung?"

"Ja, Sir. Er war gerade heute Morgen hier."

"Excellent. Miss Babcock hatte Tee erwähnt. Warum gehst du nicht und siehst nach, ob du ihr helfen kannst, Harry?" Harrys blickte von Sirius zu Dumbledore Es war offensichtlich, dass der Schulleiter etwas mit seinem Paten alleine besprechen wollte, also nickte er und verzog sich in die Küche.

"OK, Sirius," sagte Dumbledore ohne Vorwarnung, "Was hast du mir noch zu sagen? Attivus war sehr verschwiegen über die ganze Sache. Arzt/Patienten-Geheimnis und der ganze Müll. Aber ich weiß, dass mehr an der Sache dran ist als irgendeiner von euch zugebt, und ich denke, du solltest das ins Reine bringen. Je mehr Fakten ich habe, desto einfacher ist es, über Harry zu entscheiden."

Sirius wandte sich von Dumbledore's ausquetschenden Blick weg und sah aus dem Fenster auf den sonnigen Garten. "Du setzt dich besser, Albus," sagte er, ohne sich zu bewegen, "Das wird eine weile brauchen."

*********************

"Das ist zu viel," murmelte Dumbledore einige Zeit später. "Ehrlich. Ich meine, was macht das aus?" Er lief gedankenvoll durch den Raum, er verdaute alles, was Sirius ihm erzählt hatte. "Da arbeiten starke Mächte mit, Sirius. Schicksal hat dabei mitgespielt, und wir können nur zusehen, was daraus wird. Bist du dir sicher? Bei all dem?" Er wandte sich an Sirius, der auf der Fensterbank saß.

Sirius nickte. "Ich bin sicher."

"Weiß Harry davon?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Überhaupt nicht. Glynnis und ich wollen warten, bis er sich stärker fühlt. Attivus hat da zugestimmt. Wir wollen es ihm heute Nacht erzählen, wenn er dazu bereit schient."

Dumbledore widersprach. "Nicht heute Nacht. Jetzt. Harry hat ein recht darauf, das zu wissen. Es könnte alles verändern, auch seine Entscheidung, hier zubleiben."

"Was ist los?" fraget Harry vom Flur, seine Arme beladen mit einem silbernen Tee Service. Glynnis folgte ihm mit einem weiteren Tablett mit kleinen Sandwichten uns Süßigkeiten.

"Ja," fragte Glynnis mit schüchternen Grinsen." Was habt ihr vor?"

"Ich habe Sirius nur gesagt, dass Harry meiner Meinung nach _a_lles erfahren sollte, was er verpasse hatte, als er ohnmächtig war," sagte der Schulleiter mit stechendem Blick. Glynnis hörte auf zu lächeln.

"Oh je," murmelte sie, als sie das Tablett absetzte.

"Worüber sprecht ihr?" fragte Harry von der anderen Seite des Tisches, wo er den Tee hingestellt hatte. Auf einmal sah er die ernsten Gesichter der Erwachsenen. "Was ist los?"

"Nun, Harry..." begann Sirius.

"Nein, Sirius, ich erzähle es ihm. Das ist meine Aufgabe. Harry, komm, setz dich bitte neben mich. Da gibt es etwas, das du wissen solltest." Glynnis setzte sich auf das kleine Sofa und wies auf das Kissen neben sich. Harry setzte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er das nicht mögen würde.

Glynnis nahm seine Hand und lächelte traurig. "Ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll, außer es einfach zu erzähle. Ich war einmal verheiratet, Harry. Vor langer Zeit. Mein Mann war ein Künstler namens Seamus Babcock, und ich liebte ihn wirklich sehr. Er kam aus Irland, und er studierte in Oxford, wo wir uns getroffen haben.

Er war groß und gutaussehend und liebte das Leben so sehr. Wie hatten einen Sohn. Sein Name war Derek. Er hatte blaue Augen und schwarze Haare, wie sein Vater. Und er lachte immerzu, wie sein Vater. Er hatte gerade seinen vierten Zahn bekommen. Sie bedeuteten mir alles. Zu der Zeit arbeitete ich als Schwester in einem Krankenhaus, und ich hatte ein Bewerbungsgespräch für eine neue Stelle. Seamus und Derek wollten mich später auf dem Markt treffen. Sie wollten mein Geburtstagsgeschenk kaufen. Ich durfte das nicht wissen, aber ich wusste es dennoch. Egal, das Gespräch lief super, und ich wusste, dass ich den Job hatte. Ich flog praktisch zum Markt, so glücklich war ich. Ich konnte es nicht abwarten, es Seamus zu erzählen, er war so stolz auf mich. Nun, ich war beinahe dort, als ich die Sicht über mich kommen fühlte. Es war schrecklich. Ich wusste, etwas schlimmes würde passieren. Ich fiel, das Gefühl war zu stark. Ich war nahe genug, um zu sehen, wie Seamus mich ansah. Er wusste von meinen Gaben, und ich hatte ihm erzählt, wie sie sich auf mich auswirkten. Er muss gemerkt haben, dass da etwas nicht in Ordnung war, denn er kam hinüber zu mir. Er kam aber nicht durch die Menschenmasse." Glynnis schluckte. Sie hatte diesen Moment lange Zeit nicht ausgesprochen. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, aber das merkte sie nicht. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage hatte sie diese Zeit eingeholt. Harry sah sie besorgt an, als sie weitersprach. "Als ich aufstand, sah ich zwei Männer auf die Straße laufen. Sie stritten sich. sie schrieen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Dann gab es eine Explosion, und ich wurde ohnmächtig. Als ich aufwachte, fand ich heraus, dass Derek und Seamus getötet worden waren."

Harry legte seine Arme um Glynnis. "Das ist schrecklich," rief er. "Aber warum wollte Professor Dumbledore, dass du mir das jetzt erzählst?" Harry war ein wenig verwirrt.

Glynnis holte Luft und fuhr fort. "Sie sind auf der Strasse getötet worden, Harry, gemeinsam mit zehn anderen Menschen. Vor etwas 15 Jahren, Harry. Derek würde etwa so alt sein wie du."

Harry starrte, nicht sicher, was sie ihm da erzählt hatte. Er sah zu Sirius, und sah, dass Tränen auch seine Wange hinunterliefen. Mit Horror dämmerte ihm ,was sie ihm nicht erzählt hatte.

"Pettigrew," flüsterte er gebrochen. "Pettigrew hat deinen Sohn und deinen Mann umgebracht, als Sirius ihn gestellt hatte."

Glynnis nickte. "Dumbledore wollte, dass du das weißt. Wir wollten es dir sagen..."

Harry merkte, wie Ärger in ihm aufstieg. "Mir sagen? Wann?" fragte er.

"Dr. Attlewart meinte, wir sollten warten..."

Harry unterbrach sie. "Warten bis wann? Warten, bis ich zur Schule fahre und mir dann eine Eule schicken 'Oh, was uns noch einfällt, der gleiche Irre, der deine Eltern verraten hat, hat auch meine Familie ermordet'!" Harrys Stimme schluchzte von unvergossenen Tränen. "Warten, bis ich so glücklich bin, dass ich nicht merke, dass du mich benutzt, um deinen Sohn zu ersetzen!"

"Harry!" warnte Sirius.

"Hör auf!" schrie der, als er sich die zitternden Hände über die Ohren legte und aus dem Haus flüchtete.

**********************

Petunia sah sich in ihrer neuen Umgebung um, ihr Gesicht eine Maske des Ekels. "Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, Vernon" Wie können nicht hier bleiben! Es ist... Es ist..."

"Perfekt." unterbrach Vernon Dursley seine protestierende Frau und stellte ihr Gepäck auf den dreckigen Boden. "niemand würde jemals hier nach uns suchen. Außerdem habe ich wichtige Dinge auf der Arbeit zu erledigen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, einen tag zu fehlen."

Petunia verzog ihre Nase bei dem Öligen Geruch, der über dem ganzen Raum hing. "Aber, Vernon," weinte sie, "Das ist eine Fabrik!"

Und das war es wirklich. Vernon hatte beschlossen, dass der beste Versteck für seine Familie bei Grunnings war, der Bohrmaschinenfabrik, in der er Direktor war. Bei einem Ausweitungsprojekt vor kurzem hatte er das Apartment entdeckt, in dem der ursprüngliche Besitzer, Grimsby G. Grunnings wohnte, wann immer er über Nacht bleiben musste oder er und Mrs. Grunnings einen ihrer Streiterein hatten. Sie möblierten Zimmer waren schon lange nicht mehr zu reparieren, und sie wurden genutzt, um die alten Maschinen aufzubewahren. Darum roch alles nach Öl und Carbon. Es war auch sehr dreckig hier, eine Tatsache, die die verwähnte Mrs. Dursley unglaublich ärgerte.

"Du wirst hier alles in null Komma nichts ordentlich haben, Petunia. Daran zweifle ich nicht. Im Hausmeisterraum unten in der Halle findest du einen Eimer und Wischzeug. Hol es dir. Ich muss ins Büro."

"Warte," schrie Petunia. "Du erwartest, dass ich das hier selber mache!? Das dauert eine Woche, bis ich auch nur den Dreck von den Fenstern weg habe!"

"Ach, komm, Petty," überredete Vernon sie und benutzte dabei ihren alten Spitznamen," Du bist ein Wunder mit Besen und Staubwedel. Heute Abend, bin ich sicher, wird dieser alte Ort glänzen wie ein neuer Penny."

"Aber... Aber..." plapperte sie.

Vernon küsste ihre Wange. "Ich bin früh genug zurück. Benutze den Hausruf, wenn du mich brauchst."

"Was ist mir Dudley? Wie soll ich irgend etwas machen, so, wie er sich jetzt benimmt?" klaget Petunia. Sie zeigte auf Dudley, der auf dem Boden saß, seine Arme fest um die Beine seiner Mutter geschlungen. "Ich kann ihn ja schlecht hinter mir herziehen, oder?"

Vernon sah auf die erbärmliche Kreatur zu Füßen seiner Frau. Sein große Sohn hatte die Arme erhoben, er bettelte, auf den Arm genommen zu werden, einen völlig verängstigten Blick im fetten Gesicht. "Gib ihm die Kiste mit den Malstiften, die wir gekauft haben, und einige Malbücher. Das sollte ihn eine Weile beschäftigen." Und damit nahm er seine Brieftasche und ging hinaus. Das letzte, was er sah, als er zum Büroflügel hinauseilte, war Petunia, die verzweifelt versuchte, Dudley von ihrem Knöchel loszuwerden.

Als er schließlich die Sicherheit seines Büros erreicht hatte, konnte Vernon die Tragödie abschütten, die über seine Familie gekommen war. Er, Direkter eines großen und wichtigen Produktionsunternehmens, versteckte sich in seiner Firma vor einem fünfzehnjährigen Neffen. Noch nicht mal ein Blutsverwandter, zum Glück, sondern ein angeheirateter. Es war beschämend. Seine Frau. Seine Wunderbare, ruhige, liebenswerte Gastgeberein und Hüterin seines wohlgemachten Heimes auf eine schreiende Furie reduziert. Und Dudley. Sein Sohn. Vernon zuckte zusammen bei dem Gedanken, was aus seinem starken Jungen geworden war, als Dudleys verängstigtes Gesicht in seinem Kopf auftauchte. Er liebte seinen Sohn, aber er konnte nicht anders als das zu hassen, was aus ihm geworden war. Aber so sehr er diese quakende, sabbernde Kreatur hasste, die einst sein Stolz und seine Freude gewesen war, er hasste Harry Potter mehr. Und dieser Hass, vermischt mit einem unstillbaren Verlangen nach Rache, war alles, wofür er jetzt noch lebte. Von diesem Gedanken geleitet schloss Vernon seinen Schreibtisch auf und griff in die unterste Schublade. Er nahm die verschlossene Kiste heraus, die unter einer Lage Akten lag, und stellte sie auf seinen Schoß. Der Deckel quietschte, als er ihn öffnete, und er wühlte in einem großen Berg Hundert-Pfund-Noten, die er von Grunnings Protokasse als "Versicherung" genommen hatte. Eine glänzende, schwarze Pistole, die er vor einigen Jahren auf dem Schwarzmarkt gekauft hatte. Nach dem Debakel in der sturmgebeutelten Hütte hatte er sich geschworen, dass er nie wieder von ihnen ungeschützt gefangen werden wollte. Er hatte sich geschworen, dass er beim nächsten mal erst schießen und dann fragen würde. Zauberer oder nicht, er vermutete, dass sie alle gleich bluten würden. Dudley hatte schließlich in den Jahren genug Blut aus Harry gekratzt, gebissen und geschlagen. Und weil Harry, solange er minderjährig war, seinen Zauberstab nicht legal benutzen konnte, fühlte Vernon einen gewissen Vorteil. Ein unangenehmes, leuchtendes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich Harry vorstellte und seine Finger am Abzug spielten.

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	15. Verloren und gefunden

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Fünfzehn: Verloren und gefunden 

  
  
Harry rannte blindlings, bis ihn ein Stechen in der Seite stoppte. Dennoch ging er weiter, stolpernd, bis der Schmerz abklang. Er zwang seinen Verstand leer zu werden. Er wollte nicht denken. Er wollte nicht über Glynnis' Worte nachdenken. Er wusste, er hatte sie mit dem verletzt, was er gesagt hatte, wusste, dass sie möglicherweise verrückt wurde vor Sorge, aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Nicht jetzt. Jetzt wollte er nur die Leere. Die Leere meinte, er musste sich nicht mit seiner Vergangenheit beschäftigen. Oder seiner Zukunft. Alles, worum er sich kümmerte war die Gegenwart. Er würde sich darauf konzentrieren ,einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Dann, wenn er zu müde war, sich zu bewegen, würde er nachdenken.

Ein dumpfes Pochen in seiner Schulter erinnerte ihn daran, dass er den Arm aus der schlinge genommen hatte, als er losgelaufen war, und er blieb einen Moment lang stehen, um den schmerzenden Arm wieder zurückzulegen. Erst da nahm er sich Zeit, seine Umgebung anzusehen. 

Harry war auf einer kleinen Straße mit Geschäften und Büros. Erschrocken bemerkte er, dass einige Geschäfte schon schlossen. Ihm war nicht klar, wie spät es war, aber ein Läuten in der ferne zeigte ihm, dass er schon einige Stunden lang unterwegs war. Ihn wurde jetzt auch bewusst, dass er ziemlich erschöpft war. er setzte sich schwer auf die Stufen eines leerstehenden Ladens und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen zurück. Von dort konnte er sehen, was geschah, ohne allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Er sah Menschen zu, die ihrem Leben nachgingen, und ihn nicht bemerkten. Er fragte sich, wie es wäre, normal zu sein. Nicht zu wissen, dass dunkle Zauberer in den Schatten herumschlichen. Die lähmenden Qualen des Crucitus-Fluches nicht zu kennen. Nie verwaist zu sein. _Oder verwitwet_. Dieser Gedanke kam ihm ungebeten. Er schon ihn beiseite. Niemals seine Familie durch einen einzigen Fluch zerstört zu haben. Du bist da nicht der einzige. Harry drehte den Kopf zu Seite, als ob er seinen eigenen Gedanken ausweichen wollte. Du bist nicht der einzige, der leidet. "Nein! das werde ich jetzt nicht denken!" rief er sich selbst zu. Deine Mutter. Dein Vater. Cedric. "Nein, nein," stöhnte er, seine Hände verschlossen seine Ohren. Die Diggorys. Neville. Sirius. Glynnis. Heiße Tränen brannten auf Harrys Gesicht, als er sie nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. "Sirius hat mich angelogen. Glynnis hat mich angelogen," sagte er sich. Niemand hat gelogen. Sie haben es die nicht gesagt, weil sie sicher sein wollten, dass du stark genug seiest. "Das nicht wahr! Sie wollten nicht, dass ich es weiß!" schrie er sein Unterbewusstsein an. Nein, Harry. Du hast unrecht. Sirius und Glynnis lieben dich. Sie wollen, dass du glücklich bist. "Sirius hat meine Eltern geliebt. Glynnis hat ihren Sohn geliebt. Sie beide benutzen mich, um das zu ersetzen, was sie verloren haben!" Harry würde seine Innere Stimme ihn nicht überzeugen lassen, auch wenn er den verdacht hatte, dass sie recht hatte. Warum lässt du dich nicht glücklich machen, Harry?

Die Frage kam tief aus seiner Seele, und sie erschrak ihn. Er dachte eine Weile darüber nach. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich meine Eltern verrate. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich sie ersetze. Und das ich nicht richtig. Oder?" Harry war sich nicht sicher. Er wolle seiner Mutter und seinem Vater treu bleiben. Immerhin waren sie gestorben, damit er leben konnte. Aber er erinnerte sich nicht an sie. Er kannte sie nie richtig. Alles, was er kannte, war das elend bei den Dursleys, und auch auf Hogwarts fühlte er sich oft wie ein Außenseiter. _Und bei Sirius und Glynnis hast du das Gefühl, dazuzugehören._ "Meine Eltern..." _Deine Eltern wollten, dass du glücklich bist. Sie haben nicht ihr Leben gegeben, damit deines jämmerlich wird. Sie hatten erwartet, dass Sirius dich aufzieht. Sie wussten nicht, dass du bei Vernon und Petunia landen würdest._ "Aber..." _Hör auf, Entschuldigungen zu suchen, Harry. Du willst bei ihnen sein. Du willst Teil ihrer Familie sein. Und sie wollen das auch. Warum kämpfst du so dagegen an?_ Harry blinzelte. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht," sagte er laut.

_Harry, was willst du?_ Eine Vision kam ihm, ungebeten. Ein Haus, von Blumen umgeben. Gelächter. Sirius, der neben ihm saß, als er das erste mal aufwachte, nachdem sie das Messer entfernt hatten. Glynnis, die ihn wegen Mädchen ärgerte, während sie Tee kochten. Liebe. Er wischte sich über die Augen. "Ich will nach Hause gehen." sagte er laut. Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Unterbewusstsein erleichtert aufatmete. Er stand von den Stufen des Geschäftes auf und ging zur letzten Kreuzung zurück, um zu seiner Familie zurückzukehren. "Meine Familie," sagte er zu sich selbst. Er klang schön. Harry erreichte die Hauptstraße und sah sich um. Der Verkehr floss schnell, und hohe Gebäude überragten kleinere Labensmittelgeschäfte.

Mit Erschrecken merkte Harry, dass er keinen Zauberstab hatte, kein Geld, und keine Ahnung, wo er war.

*********************

_"Hast du eine Ahnung, wo er ist?"_ fragte Sirius mental. Er und Glynnis gingen durch eine belebte Straße und suchten Harry. Er war als Hund getarnt, und benutzte seine feinen Hundesinne, um seinen vermissten Patensohn aufzuspüren.

Glynnis schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung," sagte sie laut, sie hatte schon vor einer Weile aufgehört, mental mit ihm zu sprechen. Es war schwerer als sie gedacht hatte, eine telepatische Verbindung aufrecht zu erhalten, und sie braucht all ihre Kraft, um mit Sirius mental zu kommunizieren. Sirius hörte etwas Schmerz in ihrer Stimme klingen.

_"Sind die Kopfschmerzen etwas besser?"_ fragte er.

"Ein wenig," gab sie schwach zu. "Es ist aber trotzdem noch schwer genug, mit dir Schritt zu halten."

_"Ich denke, das ist nur, weil du es nicht gewohnt bist. Wie alles wird es durch Übung einfacher."_ versicherte Sirius ihr.

"Hmm. Denke ich auch. Erinnere mich daran, Dr. Attlewart deswegen zu fragen, wenn er wiederkommt, OK? Er wollte morgen wieder nach Harry sehen." Glynnis' Stimme stockte, als sie seinen Namen aussprach, und die Tränen, die sie zurückhalten wollte, drohten zu fließen. Auf einmal bog sie ab, in eine kleine Gasse, und setzte sich auf die harten Steine, ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Sirius legte eine Pfote auf ihren Schoß.

_"Glynnie. Es ist in Ordnung. Wir werden ihn finden. Ich habe seine Spur noch. Er kann nicht weit sein."_

"Oh Sirius! Er ist so alleine und ich weiß, dass er müde sein muss und er hat ein Geld und keinen Zauberstab. Und es tut ihm weh, innen. Ich weiß das. Oh, warum habe ich überhaupt etwas gesagt? Und warum habe ich darauf bestanden zu warten, bevor wir ihm nachgegangen sind? Ich hätte dich ihm gleich hinterherschicken sollen!" Glynnis' Sorge bekam Oberhand, und sie brach schluchzend zusammen. Starke Arme zogen sie heran, und sie fühlte sich an Sirius' warme Brust gedrückt. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und ließ ihre Trauer über die Vergangenheit und ihr Sorge über Harrys Verschwinden in einem Wortschwall aus sich heraus.

"Es ist alles meine Schuld," murmelte sie gebrochen, "Ich hätte es ihm niemals sagen sollen. Dir sagen sollen. Ich hätte es in der Vergangenheit lassen sollen, wo es hingehört."

"Sag das nicht!" warnte er freundlich. "Du hattest das Recht, es ihm zu erzählen. Es mit zu erzählen. Und wir haben das Recht, es zu wissen. Das ist wichtig. Es ist wichtig für das, was du bist und das, was wir sind und das, was wir werden. Harry hatte es nur nicht erwartet, das ist alles. Und ich denke, er hat sich auch noch nicht völlig von den Ereignissen beim Trimagischen Turnier erholt. Es war jetzt einfach zu viel für ihn."

"Dann hätte ich warten sollen," klagte sie.

"Er musste es früher oder später erfahren. Und wer weiß, später wäre es vielleicht noch schlimmer gewesen. Nein, Glynnie, du hast das richtig gemacht. Harry wird das schon schaffen. Du hast ihm Zeit gegeben, darüber nachzudenken. Wir haben alle zugestimmt, dass das eine weise Entscheidung war. Ich denke, ese ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er schon auf dem Weg nach Hause ist."

Glynnis schniefte. "Denkst du?"

Sirius nickte gegen ihren Kopf. "Ja."

Glynnis wischte sich ihr Gesicht am Ärmel ab und sah zu ihm hoch, dann sah sie schnell weg. "Oh Gott, ich muss jetzt aussehen..." Sie begann hektisch in ihren Taschen nach einem Taschentuch zu suchen.

"Hier." Sirius reichte ihr eins.

"Danke," murmelte sie. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an, ihre Augen vor Schreck geweitet. "Sirius! Du bist du selbst! Hat dich jemand gesehen? Oh, nein! Ich hätte niemals..."

Er stoppte sie mit einem Finger auf ihren Lippen. "Ah-ah. Ich habe keins mehr," deutete er lächelnd auf das nasse Taschentuch. "Niemand hat mich gesehen. Selbst eben warst du klug genug, und von der Straße wegzuführen. Nein, alle diese Leute gehen ihren eigenen Dingen nach, das ist, wie ich denke, nach Hause zu gehen. Und dahin werden wie auch eilen, sobald wir Harry gefunden haben. Und jetzt, wenn du dich bereit fühlst, kannst du ihn ja rufen." Glynnis sah ihn verwirrt an. Er lächelte und berührte ihre Schläfe leicht.

"Oh ja," lachte sie zitternd. "Das. Ich denke, ich bin so weit, es zu versuchen. Lass mich nur einen Moment lang durchatmen." Sie seufzte und lehnte ihren Kopf an den Mann neben sich. Es ist so lange her, dass sie jemanden hatte, der für sie da war. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Und selbst jetzt, wo sie schrecklich besorgt um Harry war, wollte ein Teil von ihr diesen Moment ausdehnen.

Sirius legte seine Arme um Glynnis und fühlte sie seufzen. _"Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was ich in meiner elenden, selbstsüchtigen Jugend getan habe, um sie zu verdienen,"_ dachte er. Dann lachte er.

Glynnis sah ihn unter ihren Wimpern an. "Was ist so lustig," fragte sie misstrauisch.

"Ich," sagte er grinsend. "Ich habe nur daran gedacht, dass ich etwas wirklich erstaunliches gemacht haben muss um dich zu verdienen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich daran erinnern, was das war."

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Hast du alten Damen über die Straße geholfen? Vielleicht einige Kätzchen aus einem brennenden Haus gerettet?"

"Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nicht, dass ich mich daran erinnere."

"Wie wär's mit einem hohen Gebäude, das du in einem Satz erklommen hast?"

Jetzt war Sirius verwirrt. "Was?" fragte er.

Glynnis kicherte. "Ach, nichts."

Sirius zog sie näher in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung. "Manchmal sagst du sie eigenartigsten Dinge."

Ihr Augen weiteten sich." Ich sage eigenartige Dinge? Ich bin nicht diejenige, sie sich so mir-nichst, dir-nichts in einen Hund verwandeln kann."

Sirius hob seine Nase und blickte auf sie hinab. "Das ist, weil du nichts als eine einfach Mugel bist und ich ein großartiger Zauberer."

"Ah. Ich verstehe." sagte sie, stand auf und staubte ihr Kleid ab. "Nun, da ist eine Sache, die du auf jeden fall hast und ich nicht, Rover."

"Und was ist das," fragte Sirius, der ein verspieltes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sah.

Glynnis rannte los auf die Straße. "Flöhe."

*****************

Harry ging um einige Häuserblocks und suchte nach etwas, das ihm bekannt vorkam. Schließlich setzte er sich müde und hungrig auf eine Bank vor einem großen Gebäude. "Ich werde nie nach Hause kommen," stöhnte er. Er hatte schon versucht, den Fahrenden Ritter herunterzuwinken, aber er merkte, dass er das nicht ohne seinen Zauberstab machen konnte. Er hatte versucht, nach der Richtung zu fragen, aber jeder, den er gefragte hatte, hatte ihm etwas anderes geantwortet, und bald war er verwirrter als vorher. Und zu allem Überfluss fing es jetzt auch noch an zu dämmern. "Denk nach, Harry," sagte er laut.

_"Harry!"_

Er hörte seinen Namen und drehte sich um. "Glynnis?"

_"Harry, wo bist du?"_

"Ich bin hier!" rief er. "Wo bist du?"

_"Harry! Kannst du mich hören?"_

"Natürlich kann ich..." fing Harry an, brach dann ab und fluchte leise einen Fluch, den er bei Dudley im Fernsehen gehört hatte. "Oh!" schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. "Du bist manchmal so ein Idiot, Potter." Harry holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich auf die Stimme in seinem Kopf. _"Glynnis."_

_"Harry! Ist alles in Ordnung?"_ Er konnte die Sorge in ihrer Stimme hören und, und die beruhigte ihn. Wie hatte er an ihrer Aufrichtigkeit zweifeln können?"

_"Mir geht es gut. Es ist nur..." _Er konnte es nicht zugeben.

_"Nur was?"_

_"Ich hab' mich verlaufen." _gab er zu.

_"Oh Harry."_ Harry konnte hören, wie ihr Gelächter ihre Gedanken färbte._ "Wir sind auf dem Weg. Sirius nimmt deine Spur auf und dann sind wir sicher bald da. Kannst du mir etwas Auffallendes sagen, wonach wir suchen sollen?"_

Harry sah sich um. _"Ich bin in einer Geschäftsgegend. Da ist ein großes, graues Gebäude hinter mir." _Harry drehte sich um, um den Namen zu lesen. Sie untergehende Sonne ließ die bronzenen Buchstaben leuchten. _"Oh nein,"_ stöhnte er.

_"Harry?"_

Harry wandte sich von den Buchstaben ab. _"Ich bin bei Grunnings."_

  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	16. Vernons Rache

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Sechzehn: Vernons Rache 

  
  
Vernon Dursley stand auf und streckte sich. Er hatte an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und die Aufgaben der nächsten Woche bearbeitet. Einige Hundert-Pfund-Noten mehr zierten jetzt seine kleine Kiste, und er war sehr zufrieden mit seinem Erfolg. Er ging herüber zum Fenster und sah heraus über die dämmrige Stadt. Hier und da fingen Lichter an zu leuchten, und er stellte sich vor, wie es sein würde, jetzt nach Hause in den Ligusterweg zu kommen. Petunia würde das Essen fertig haben und ein willkommenheißendes Lächeln auf den Lippen tragen. Dudley würde Video-Spiele spielen, und er würde sich neben ihn setzten, bis der Tisch gedeckt wäre. Eine grimmige Maske setzte sich auf sein Gesicht. Das war jetzt alles vergangen. Alles wegen diesem schrecklichen Neffen seiner Frau. Harry. Allein der Name machte ihn innerlich kalt. Wie er den Jungen hasste. Er hatte ihn vom ersten Moment an gehasst. Wie hatten diese Leute es wagen können, ihn auf seine Türschwelle zu legen? Wer waren sie denn? Irgendeine Wolltätigkeitsorganisation? Nun, das sind sie fünfzehn Jahre lang gewesen. Hatten diesem Jungen alles gegeben. Ihn so aufgenommen, für nichts. Und wie hat er sich dafür bedankt? Seinen gesuchten Paten hat er auf die Familie gehetzt. Vernon schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Es ist schon so, wie Magda es sagt. Es ist einfach eine Frage des Blutes," sagte er laut. "schlechtes Blut zeigt sich einfach, sagt sie immer, und in diesem Fall ist das wahr. Ich wünschte, der Junge wäre jetzt hier. Dann würde ich ihm sein Blut mal zeigen." Ein fieses Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, ein Grinsen, das Dudleys ähnelte. Allein der Gedanke, Harry in die Finger zu bekommen, machte ihn glücklicher. "Eines Tages, Potter," sagte er in die dunkle Stadt.

Er wollte sich gerade abwenden als ihn eine Bewegung auf dem Fußweg aufhielt. Niemand war zu dieser Zeit in diesem Teil der Stadt, zumindest nicht zu Fuß. Er dachte sofort, dass es etwas abscheuliches war, und wartete darauf, dass die Person näher kam, damit er sie besser sehen konnte. Wer auch immer es war, setzte sich draußen auf die Bank. Vernon blinzelte in das dunkle Licht. Sein Atem stockte. Das konnte nicht sein. Von der Größe her war es offensichtlich ein Jugendlicher. Von hinten konnte Vernon nur schwarzes Haar sehen. Er sah aus wie Harry. Er wartete einen Moment länger und fragte sich, ob herunter gehen sollte, um sich das näher anzusehen, als der Junge sich umdrehte.

Vernon pfiff triumphierend. Er konnte sein Glück kaum glauben. Er trat vom Fenster zurück, damit er nicht gesehen werden konnte und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er griff nach der glänzenden schwarzen Pistole aus der unteren Schublade und lieg zum Eingang. Harry Potter war seiner. 

********************

Harry saß auf der Bank und lehnte sich zurück. Er wollte Glynnis und Sirius entgegengehen, aber sie meinte, das sollte er lieber sein lassen.

_"Du bist zu erschöpft, Harry. Das höre ich dir an. Du wartest da. Sirius sagt, er kann uns zurück nach Hause apparieren."_

Insgeheim war Harry froh zu warten. Das Weglaufen haute, zusammen mit den Nachwirkungen des Dolches, hatten ihn müde und schwach gemacht. Er wollte nichts mehr als ein heißes Bad zu nehmen und dann ins Bett zu gehen. Oder vielleicht nur ins Bett. Harry überlegte halbherzig, sich auf die Bank zu legen, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Er kannte die Gegend nicht, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wer oder was vorbeikommen könnte. "Ich könnte mich im Moment noch nicht mal gegen eine Maus verteidigen," dachte er gähnend.

"Was ist los, Harry? Hat dich der ganze Trubel, den du verursacht hast, müde gemacht?"

Harry gefror. "Das ist nicht möglich. Das ist nicht möglich," wiederholte er für sich selbst, als er sich langsam umdrehte uns versuchte, die Wahrheit, die ihm Kaltes Grausen über den Rücken laufen ließ. Die riesige Figur von Vernon Dursley stand über ihm. Harry schluckte und hob die Augen, um in Vernons wutrotes Gesicht zu sehen.

"Ha... Hallo Onkel Vernon," stotterte er, doch sein Gruß wurde von Vernons Hand abgewürgt, die sich um seinen Hals schloss.

"Ich bin nicht dein Onkel," grunzte Dursley durch zusammengebissenen Zähne. "Ich bin zum Glück nicht mit dir verwandt." Er lehnte sich näher an Harry, der an Vernons starken Fingern zog, um zu versuchen, den Druck zu verringern, der ihm den Atem raubte. "Ich werde dir eine Lektion erteilen, Junge. Eine Lektion, die ich dir schon lange hätte erteilen sollen. Eine Lektion, die dir an dieser Verrückten-Schule hätte erteilt werden sollen. Eine Lektion, wie du deine Geldgeber zu behandeln hast. Eine Lektion, die dir dein Pate," er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus und ließ damit einen Schauer über Harrys Rücken laufen, "Dir hätte erteilen sollen." Vernon grinste siegesbewusst.

"Aber ich sehen deinen berüchtigten Paten hier nicht. Zu schade. Ich wollte ihm diese Lektion auch erteilen."

Vernon ließ Harry abrupt los, der keuchend auf den Fußweg fiel. Seine Gnadenfrist war jedoch kurz, denn er wurde in seinem unordentlichen Haar ergriffen, das Vernon immer so verabscheut hatte, und auf seine Füße gezogen. Etwas schwarzes und glänzendes erschien vor seinen Augen, und er realisierte erschreckt, dass es eine Pistole war. Vernons hielt sie Zentimeter vor seine Stirn.

"Du kommst mit mir, Harry. Keinen Widerstand. Kein Kämpfen. Ich bin das nicht gewöhnt," deutete er auf die Pistole, "Und ich möchte nicht, dass sie losgeht. Vorerst." Harry nickte so gut er konnte, und der kalte Stahlkörper bewegte sich nach unten, um sich schmerzhaft in seinen Brustkorb zu bohren. Dann ließ Vernon Harrys Haar los und fasste in seine kaum geheilte Schulter. Harrys Knie drohten nachzugeben, als sich starke Finger in das weiche und empfindliche Fleisch bohrten. Ein Schmerzensschrei kam ihm über die Lippen, und Vernon lachte.

"Du bist verletzt, Harry? Wie schade," lachte Vernon wieder und verstärkte seinen Griff. Harrys Blickfeld engte sich ein, waberte, und er stolperte. Vernon griff in die Schlinge und zog sie nach hintern. "Tu es nicht," warnte er zischend und zog Harry weiter in das Gebäude.

************************

Glynnis und Sirius gingen schnell nach Grunnings, Sirius war jetzt wieder in seiner normalen Form, jetzt, wo sie Harrys Spur nicht mehr verfolgen mussten. Seine langen Schritte brachten Glynnis dazu, neben ihm herzulaufen. Schließlich nahm sie seine Hand und brachte ihn dazu, langsamer zu gehen. "Langsamer, Rover," lachte sie außer Atem, "Oder du musst mich nachher noch tragen."

"Was auch immer du sagst," lachte Sirius und hob sie in seine Arme.

Glynnis quietschte überrascht. "Sirius! Was tust du?" keuchte sie.

Hast du nicht nach einem Transport gefragt?" sagte er scherzend.

"Lass mich sofort runter, bevor du dir was tust. Ich bin schwer."

Sirius sah ihr in die Augen und lächelte lieb. "Du bist perfekt," stellte er ernst fest. Glynnis wurde rot, eine Eigenschaft, die Sirius sehr an ihr mochte, und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. 

"Nein, Sirius, du bist der jenige, der perfekt ist." Und sie lehnte sich nach vorne, um ihn zu küssen.

Plötzlich zog sie ihren Kopf zurück, und ein heiserer Schrei kam ihr über die Lippen. Sirius ließ sie fast fallen, als ihre unerwartete Bewegung beide aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. "Glynnis!" er fiel auf die Knie und versucht sie davor zu bewahren, auf die Erde zu fallen. "Glynnis, was ist los?"

"Harry ist in Gefahr," flüsterte sie, ihre Augen groß, die Pupillen geweitet. Sie wiederholte das wieder und wieder, jedes mal lauter und lauter, bis sie unkontrollierbar schrie. "Harry ist in Gefahr! Harry ist in Gefahr!" unfähig sie zu beruhigen machte Sirius das einzige, was ihm einfiel. Er gab ihr eine Ohrfeige. Glynnis wurde in seinen Armen schlaff. "Es ist genau wie damals," wimmerte sie," Es passiert alles noch einmal. Oh Gott! Ich halte das nicht aus, Sirius. Harry wird sterben, und ich bin wieder zu spät. Er wird einfach sterben wie Seamus und Derek, und ich werde nicht rechtzeitig da sein um ihn zu retten, um das aufzuhalten!" Glynnis weinte hysterisch und hielt sich an Sirius' Shirt fest. Ihr Gesicht war feucht vor Tränen der Frustration und des Schmerzes. Sirius stellte sie auf ihre Füße.

"Glynnis, sieh mich an." Sie reagierte nicht. Er schüttelte sie fest. "Glynnis," wiederholte er lauter. Dieses mal gehorchte sie und hob ihre gequälten Augen zu ihm. "Weißt du, wie Grunnings aussieht?" Sie nickte zögernd. "Hör mir zu. Hörst DU?" Sie nickte wieder. "Du wirst dieses Mal nicht zu spät sein. Alles, was du tun muss ist, dass du mir Grunnings zeigst. Ich kann uns sofort da hinbringen. verstehst du?"

"Wie soll ich Dir das zeigen?" weinte sie. "Es ist weit weg."

Sirius nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände, seine Augen sahen in ihre. "Denk, Glynnis, danke! Stell es dir vor und _zeig_ es mir." Glynnis' Mund formte ein stilles "Oh!", als ihr dämmerte, was er meinte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und innerhalb von Sekunden wusste Sirius genau, wo sie hingingen. Er legte einen Arm um sie und hielt sie eng an sich. Mit der anderen Hand zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche.

"Halt dich fest."

Glynnis presste sich an seine Seite. Sirius winkte mit seinem Zauberstab, und Schwärze umgab sie.

**********************

Harry musste seine Zähne nicht mehr zusammenbeißen. Seine ganze Schulter war jetzt taub. Er wusste, dass er einen großen Bluterguss haben würde, wenn das alles vorbei sein würde. "Wenn ich überlebe," dachte er grimmig. In den letzten paar Minuten hatte er sich darauf konzentriert, Glynnis zu rufen. Er wusste nicht, ob das klappen würde, wenn er versuchte, den Kontakt aufzunehmen. Schließlich war er nicht der Telepath. Wie auch immer, er hatte vorher mit ihr sprechen können, also war es einen Versuch wert. Das einzige Problem war, jedes Mal, wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte, änderte Vernon die Richtung, in die sie gingen, oder ihn schütteln, dass der Schmerz sich in seiner Schulter verstärkte, und schon hatte er sie Konzentration verloren.

"Irgendwann muss er stehen bleiben. Dann versuche ich es," dachte Harry, als Vernon ihn von einer Fabrikhalle in die nächste zerrte. Dann, als ob er seine Gedanken lesen würde, blieb er plötzlich stehen und warf Harry auf den Boden.

"Das sollte reichen," sagte Vernon in dem leeren Raum. Harry hob seinen schmerzenden Kopf und sah sich um. Sie waren in einem großen quadratischen Raum, der voller Kisten stand. Ein Schild über der Tür sagte. "Kein Ausgang aus diesem Raum". Ein großes Tor auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war vermutlich für LKWs zum Beladen, und über ihnen an der Decke hingen Motor Boxen und Haken an langen Ketten. Eine große Rolle Seile lagen an einer Seite, und einige Kisten in der Nähe waren fertig zum Transport.

Harry sah den Raum verzweifelt an, er suchte nach einem Ausgang oder nach irgend etwas, womit er sich gegen Vernon verteidigen könnte, wenn es dazu kommen sollte. Er sah nicht, wie ein schwerer Fuß an seinen Brustkorb eintrat. Er fühlte nur, wie ihm die Luft wegblieb, und wie einige Knochen brachen.

"Ich frage dich einmal, Harry," höhnte Vernon. "Und ich erwarte eine Antwort, Junge!" Harry stöhnte nur aus seiner zusammengekauerten Lage auf dem Boden und versuchte sich nicht zu übergeben. Er atmete in kurzen, stockenden Zügen. Einfaches Atmen erzeugte einen schrecklichen, stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. "Nun?"

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Vernon vorher gesprochen hatte, und schon gar nicht, was für eine Frage er gestellt hatte. Er formte einen Satz in seinem Geist und schaffte es dann, ihn herauszuzwängen. "Ich weiß nicht, was du gesagt hast."

"Du hast nicht zugehört? Du solltest immer zuhören, wenn Deine Geldgeber reden, Harry." Vernon lehnte sich dicht an Harrys Ohr. "Noch eine Lektion, di eich dir erteilen muss." Seine Stimme war eiskalt und hart wie Stein. Harry zitterte vor Angst. Das erste mal seit vier Jahren hatte er wirklich Angst vor Vernon Dursley.

**************************

"Wo sind wir?" fragte Sirius.

Glynnis sah sich um. Weg war der Fußweg und die Straße neben ihnen. Sie standen nun in einem einfachen Eingangsbereicht mit Türen in verschiedene Richtungen. "Wir sind in der Eingangshalle von Grunnings. Ich war hier schon einmal, vor etwa einem Jahr. Ich musste nach einem Weg fragen. Ich erinnere mich, weil Hermine erwähnt hatte, dass Harrys Onkel hier arbeitet. Ich wollte sehen, was für eine Firma so jemanden anstellt."

"Hast du eine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnten?"

Glynnis schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich war nie weiter als bis hier her." Sie sah Sirius ernst an. "Du musst ihn finden, Sirius. Und zwar schnell."

Sirius nickte und verwandelte sich sofort wieder. Schon nach kurzem Schnüffeln lief er zu der letzten Tür. Glynnis öffnete sie und folgte ihn hinein. Ein Labyrinth aus Maschinen grüßte sie. Sirius bellte und lief zum hinteren Ende des großen Raumes und führte Glynnis in die Tiefen der dunklen Fabrik.

***********************

Eisiges Wasser brachte Harry wieder zu Bewusstsein. Es lief über sein Gesicht und seinen Rücken und ließ ihn zittern, was ihm wiederum mehr Schmerz zufügte. Er öffnete ein Auge, das andere war schon vor Minuten zugeschwollen, und spuckte das Blut aus, das sich in seinem Mund gesammelt hatte.

"Wieder unter den Lebenden, wie ich sehe," krähte Vernon. "Nun, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde schon bald erlöst sein." Er lachte. "Es tut mir leid, sagte ich 'ich werde'? Ich meinte natürlich du wirst. In einigen Momenten wirst du nichts mehr fühlen." Vernons Finger glitten entlang des Laufes der Pistole und liebkosten sie eigenartig.

"Du bist verrückt," murmelte Harry durch seine gespaltene Lippe.

"was hast du gesagt? Du sprichst nicht, wenn du nicht gefragt wirst, oder" erklärte Vernon und drückte die Pistole in Harrys gebrochene Rippen. Harry wurde blass, und ein unkontrollierter Schrei kam über seine Lippen. Vernon grinste fies. "Das denke ich nicht. Ich möchte nicht all das wiederholen, was du schon gelernt hast." Seine Stimme klang nicht bemitleidend. Um ehrlich zu sein, Vernons Stimme klang so, als ob er Harry den ganzen Tag lang belehren wollte. Harry bereitete sich auf mehr von Vernons "Lektionen" vor, aber anstatt ihn zu schlagen seufzte Vernon nur. "Ich befürchte, für heute ist der Unterricht zuende. Petunia wird inzwischen das essen fertig haben, und ich möchte nicht zu spät kommen. Du weißt, was für Sorgen sie sich macht, wenn Dudley oder ich zu spät kommen. Nicht, dass sie sich je um dich gesorgt hätte," fügte er gemein hinzu.

Harrys sah zu, wie Vernon langsam wegging. Er sah zu, wie sein Onkel die Pistole in Höhe seines Kopfes hielt. Harry wusste, dass sein Onkel ihn töten würde. Er dachte einen Moment lang, wie Glynnis ihm versprochen hatte, dass er nicht bald sterben würde. Harry musste beinahe lachen. "Ich schätze, Selbst die mit der Sicht können manchmal falsch liegen," dachte er.

Harry hatte sich oft gefragt, was seine letzten Gedanken wohl sein würden, besonders in diesen letzten Minuten. Eigenartigerweise dachte er nicht an seine Freund oder seine Familie, sondern daran, dass er nicht verängstigt sterben wollte. "Ich werde nicht zusammenzucken," versprach er sich. "Ich werde ihn mich nicht verängstigt sehen lassen." Vernon muss diese Entscheidung in Harrys Augen gesehen haben, denn er nahm seine Waffe herunter und starrte seinen Neffen verwirrt an.

"Ich bringe dich um, das weißt du. Verstehst du das nicht?"

Harry nickte. "Ich verstehe das."

Vernon verzog die Stirn. "Hast du keine Angst?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du denkst, ich würde das nicht tun," sagte Vernon eingebildet.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf wieder. "Ich denke, du tust das. Ich habe nur einfach keine Angst mehr vor dir, Vernon."

Vernon merkte, dass Harry für ihn keinen Titel mehr verwendete. "Zeig mir ein bisschen mehr Respekt, Junge," grummelte er und nahm die Pistole wieder hoch. "Die Hölle erwartet dich mit offenen Armen."

Harry schaffte es zu kichern, auch wenn sein Körper mit immensem Schmerz darauf antwortete. "Ich habe den Teufel gesehen, mehr als einmal. Und er ist nicht in der Hölle, er ist hier in England. Und weißt du was? Er kommt für uns alle. Muggel und Zauberer. Und nur der Zauberer, den du so sehr hasst, kann dich retten."

"Du erwartest von mir, dass ich dir glaube? Du lügst, Harry. Du hast schon immer gelogen." Sein Finger näherte sich dem Abzug und er lächelte. "Grüß deine Eltern von mir." 

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	17. Vom Tod und vom Sterben

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Siebzehn: Vom Tod und vom Sterben 

  
  
_"Sind wir nah dran?"_ fragte Glynnis, als sie leise durch die leere Fabrik schlichen.

_"Ja. Fast da. Der Geruch wird immer deutlicher." _Sirius' Gedanke stoppte abrupt, und Glynnis konnte sein Unbehagen fühlen.

_"Was ist?"_ Er antwortete nicht. _"Sirius!"_ forderte sie, "Was ist los?" Seine Antwort jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.

_"Ich rieche Blut."_

Glynnis musste nicht fragen, wessen Blut er roch. Sie wusste es. _"Oh bitte, lass uns rechtzeitig kommen,"_ betete sie. _"Bitte, Gott, nur dieses eine mal."_ Neben ihr wurde Sirius langsamer. Sie wusste, was auch immer sie erwartete, es war direkt vor ihnen. Auf einmal schellte ein Schmerzensschrei durch den Gang. Das Geräusch schien immer lauter zu werden, wie es von den Wänden zurückgeworfen wurde. "Harry." Glynnis' Flüstern wurde wie ein Schrei durch die Gänge getragen. Sirius rannte schon los. Sie lief hinterher, um ihn einzuholen, wieder betete sie, dass sie nicht zu spät sein. Sie ging um eine enge Kurve und sah Sirius' Weg von einer Metalltür blockiert. Sie rannte hin und öffnete sie.

Die Tür öffnete sich leise. Sirius tapste hinein, die Nackenhaare gesträubt, Glynnis direkt hinter sich. Sie keuchte beinahe erschrocken bei dem, was sie da sah, und nur ihre hand über ihrem Mund bewahrte sie davor, sich zu verraten.

Harry kniete halb, und halb lag er auf dem Boden. Sein Gesicht war blutig und blau, ein Auge zugeschwollen. Sie konnte dunkle Blutergüsse an seinem Hals sehen. Er starrte einen großen, fleischigen Mann an. Der etwas in der hand hielt. Glynnis reckte den kopf um es besser zu sehen, und gerade als sie merkte, dass es eine Pistole war, hörte sie seine gruseligen Worte.

"Grüß deine Eltern von mir."

"NEIN!" schrie sie, als Sirius einen großen Satz nach vorne zu dem Mann machte. Er sah sich um und sah einen rieseigen Hund auf sich zukommen. Eine Weller der Wut zog über sein Gesicht, und ein Schuss hallte durch den Raum. Sirius bellte und fiel auf den Boden. Glynnis nutzte die Sekunde des Durcheinanders um zu Harry zu kommen. Sie bedeckte ihn mit ihrem Körper so gut sie konnte, und sah den Bewaffneten Mann an, der seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem ursprünglichen Opfer zugewendet hatte.

"Geh zur Seite, Frau," zischte der Mann vehement.

"Nein," sagte Glynnis ruhig, von der Ruhe in ihrer Stimme überrascht.

"Wer bist du? Eine von Harrys Verrückten Freunden? Wo ist dein Zauberstab oder was auch immer du für deine kleinen Tricks benutzt?"

"Ich bin eine von Harrys Freunden, aber ich bin keine Verrückte, und er auch nicht. Aber wer zum Teufel sind Sie?" Harry versuchte verzweifelt, sie zur Seite zu stoßen. "Nein, Harry, bleib ruhig."

"Das ist Onkel Vernon. Hat er Sirius umgebracht?" fragte er. Seine Stimme war voller Schmerz, und sie wusste, dass der Riss in seiner Lippe das Sprechen erschwerte.

"Ich weiß nicht," antwortete sie, "ich denke, er lebt."

"Was flüstert ihr beide da drüben," fragte Vernon.

"Wir versuchen festzustellen, ob Sie meinen Hund umgebracht haben oder nicht." sagte sie frech.

"Du solltest dich mehr darum sorgen, ob ich dich umbringe oder nicht. NUN GEH ZUR SEITE!" Vernon war vor Wut lila.

Glynnis konnte die Venen an Vernons Hals hervorstehen sehen. Sie waren gefangen, und das wuß0te sie. Sirius war verletzt. Er war nicht tot, da war sie sich sicher, aber er würde nicht helfen können. In ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass sie alles tun würde um Harry zu beschützen, selbst wenn das heißen sollte, dass sie selbst sterben musste. Sie hob ihr Kinn trotzig und starrte den Mann an, der Harry aufgezogen hatte. "Nein. Wenn Sie Harry wollen, müssen die zuerst an mir vorbei."

Vernon senkte seine Augen. "So soll es sein." Und ein zweiter Schuß hallte durch den Raum.

**********************

Sirius lag unbeweglich auf dem Boden, benommen. Die Kugel war durch seine rechte Schulter geschossen und aus seinem Rücken wieder herausgekommen. Langsam kamen seine Sinne wieder, und er entschied, dass er, außer dass er stark blutete, handeln konnte. Und er wusste, dass er, auch wenn ihn das seinen letzten Tropfen Blut kosten würde, Vernon Dursley von Glynnis und Harry abhalten musste. Er wandte seinen Kopf und sah, wie Glynnis Dursley abhielt. Er war voller liebenden Stolzes über ihre Todesverachtung und wusste, dass auch sie sterben würde, um seinen Patensohn zu retten. Sirius nahm seine Stärke zusammen uns wartete. Er könnte sich in seine eigentliche Form zurückverwandeln und nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, er brauchte nur noch einen Moment, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ohne Warnung feuerte dei Pistole ein weiteres Mal. Sirius sah mit Schrecken, wie Glynnis' Körper die ganze Kraft der Kugel aufnahm. Nicht immer bewegte sie sich nicht.

***********************

Harry versuchte verzweifelt, Glynnis wegzuschieben. "Tu das nicht," bat er. "Glynnis, er wird dich umbringen. Bitte geh aus dem Weg."

_"Nein, Harry. Ich werde ihn dich nicht verletzten lassen. Ich habe schon einmal die verloren, die ich geliebt habe. Ich werde das nicht noch einmal zulassen."_

"Glynnis! Bitte." Aber Harry war zu spät. Er schrie verzweifelt, als der Schuss in dem lauten Raum wiederhallte. Glynnis fiel gegen ihn, und er wusste, dass sie getroffen war. Er fasste sie, versuchte, sie wegzuschieben, aber sie bleib auf ihm und bewegte sich nicht. Tränen rannten Harrys Gesicht herunter, als er sie wieder und wieder bat loszulassen, aber sie hielt nur fester.

_"Du musst leben Harry. Du musst. Du hast noch deinen Teil zu spielen. Die Welt braucht dich."_

"Glynnis" Harry schluchzte jetzt. "Du kannst auch nicht sterben. Ich habe endlich eine Familie gefunden. Ich kann sie nicht verlieren. Wenn du stirbst, wohin soll ich dann gehen? Zurück zu den Dursleys? Ich lasse ihn lieber mich umsehen als da zu tun."

Glynnis hob eine zitternde Hand, um Harry über die Wange zu streichen. Eine einzelne Träne rollte über ihre Wanke. "Es tut mir leid," flüsterte sie gebrochen, "Sag Sirius, dass es mir leid tut." Dann rutschte ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht, und sie fiel leblos auf die Seite.

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	18. Möglichkeiten

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Teil Achtzehn: Entscheidungen 

  
  
Vernon Dursley hatte keine Ahnung, dass der Hund hinter ihm noch lebte, bis sich seine scharfen Zähne in sein Handgelenk gruben. Er ließ mit einem überraschten Schrei seine Pistole fallen und versuchte sie wegzuziehen, dabei brachte er die Zähne nur tiefer in sein Fleisch. Er trat mit seinem Fuß zur Seite und traf die Seite des Tieres. Der Hund ließ los und trat zurück.

Vernon strich mit einer zitternden Hand über sein Gesicht und blinzelte. Er sah sich im Raum um, mit großen Augen, betrachtete das Blutbad um ihn herum. Überall war Blut. Der große, schwarze Hund blutete aus einer Wunde in seiner Brust, daneben lag eine fremde Frau ganz ruhig in einer Blutlache, und daneben Harry. Vernon starrte. Harry war ebenfalls ein blutiges Durcheinander. Ernsthaft zusammengeschlagen und kaum bei Bewusstsein, lag Harry halb über der Frau als ob er sie vor weiteren Verletzungen beschützen wollte.

Harry sah Vernon mit seinem guten Augen an. "Warum," schluchzte er gebrochen, "Warum hast du das getan?"

Vernon trat einfach zurück, hielt sein verletztes Handgelenk und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er sah verwirrt und betäubt aus, beinahe hypnotisiert. Harry sah ihm nach, als er den Raum verließ, seinen Kopf ungläubig schüttelnd als er wegging.

"Harry." Die Stimme kam von hinter ihm. "Harry, hilf mir." Er drehte sich um. Sirius versuchte sich zu der Stelle zu schleppen, an der er und Glynnis lagen. Sein Shirt war voller Blut, und ein Arm hing schlaff herunter. "Du musst... Halt dich bei mit," stöhnte er, als er an dem verletzten Paar angelangt war, "und Glynnis, wenn du kannst."

"Sirius," würgte Harry, "Er hat sie umgebracht. Er hat Glynnis getötet."

Sirius handelte, als ob er nicht gehört hätte. "Halt dich an sie. Ich kann uns hier rausbringen, aber ich kann dich nicht halten. Ich brauche meine freie Hand."

"Sirius!" rief Harry, seine Stimme gebrochen vor Trauer. "Sie ist tot. Glynnis ist tot!"

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein. Nicht tot. Noch nicht. Halt sie fest, Harry."

Harry starrte seinen Paten an, dann Glynnis. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie noch am Leben war. Die Kugel war in ihren Rücken eingedrungen und nicht wider herausgekommen. Sie lag auf der Seite in einer Blutlache. Harry reichte zu ihr herüber und zog dann seine Hand zurück. In seinem Innern sah er Cedric Diggory, der kalt und tot neben ihm lag. "Ich kann das nicht noch einmal machen."

Sirius legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm. "Du musst, Harry. Sie wird sterben, wenn wir sie hier lassen, und ich habe nur genug Kraft, es einmal zu machen."

Harry schloss fest seine Augen und reichte wieder herüber zu Glynnis. Er nahm ihre kalte Hand in seine und griff dann nach Sirius' verletzten Arm. Sirius Zuckte zusammen, als Harry ihn festhielt, sagte aber nichts. Er nahm einfach seinen Zauberstab heraus. "Halt dich fest," flüsterte er.

In der hinteren Ecke des Raumes, hinter einigen Kisten, erschien eine Figur aus dem nichts, als das Trio dissappierte. Ein Tarnumhang, ähnlich wie Harrys, war achtlos über eine Schulter geworfen. Er überblickte den blutbedeckten Boden und Das war nicht gut gegangen. Dursley hätte Harry töten sollen. Wie der dumme Muggel es geschafft hatte, den Imperius-Fluch zu überwinden verstand er nicht, aber er konnte auch nichts mehr tun. Potter war weg und noch immer am Leben. Sein Lehrer würde nicht erfreut sein. Andererseits hatte er einige sehr wertvolle Informationen bekommen, das seinen Zorn stillen könnte. Sirius Black war ein Animagus. Das war interessant. Sehr interessant. Ja, vielleicht würde sein Lehrer sein Versagen für diese Information vergeben.

**********************

Glynnis wanderte durch den Garten und genoss den warmen Sonnenschein. Sie wollte den Gärtner fragen, wie er dieses besondere Orange in den Tulpen hinbekommen hatte, aber sie konnte suchen soviel sie wollte, sie fand niemanden, den sie hätte fragten können. Aber selbst das schien nichts auszumachen, als sie Beet nach Beet betrachtete, mit den schönsten Blüten, die sie je gesehen hatte. Sie atmete ihren Duft ein und ließ sich von ihm füllen. Ein schneller Zefir zupfte weiße Blütenblätter von einem nahegelegenen Baum und ließ sie um sie tanzen. Glynnis breitete ihre arme aus und drehte sich fröhlich, sie versuchte die süßriechenden Blätter aufzufangen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je so glücklich gewesen zu sein. Obwohl... da war etwas in ihrem Kopf, ganz hinten, und sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass sie genau jetzt woanders sein sollte. Sie konnte sich um ihr Leben nicht daran erinnern, wo, aber irgendetwas war einfach nicht richtig. Das Geräusch eines Windspieles drang an ihre Ohren, und aus einer Laune heraus folgte sie der klingenden Musik.

Das Windspiel stoppte, als Glynnis auf einen weißen Kiesweg trat, der sich durch junge, blühende Bäume schlängelte. Sie folgte dem Pfad, ihre Füße machten kaum ein Geräusch, als sie lief. Vor ihr tauchte ein kleiner Pavillon auf, der von weißen Rosen umrahmt war. Eine Person saß auf einer Bank, als ob sie warten würde. Glynnis ging zu ihr.

"Willkommen, Glynnis."

Glynnis sah die wunderschöne Frau an, die sie gegrüßt hatte. Sie war groß und schlank, und hatte kakaofarbene Haut. Ihr schwarzes Haar hing in hunderter kleinen Zöpfen herunter, und ihr weißes Seidenkleid wurde von einem einzigen Träger über der Schulter gehalten.

"Wer bist du?" fragte Glynnis. "Weißt du, wer ich bin?"

"Ich bin Daphne. Ich bin eine Leiterin."

"Eine Tourleiterin? Für den Garten? Er ist wunderschön."

Daphne lachte, ein sanftes Geräusch wie fallender Regen. "Nein, keine Tourenleiterin. Nicht ganz. Ich bin eine Leiterin zur anderen Seite des Lebens. Ich bin gekommen, um dir eine Wahl anzubieten."

"Eine Wahl?" Glynnis war verwirrt. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

"Woran erinnerst du dich, Glynnis?"

Glynnis lächelte. "Ich habe im Sonnenlicht getanzt, während weiße Blütenblätter im Wind um mich geflogen sind." Sie breitete ihre Arme aus und drehte sich, wie sie es als Kind gemacht hatte. "Es war wundervoll."

"Nein, Glynnis," sagte Daphne freundlich, "Woran erinnerst du dich vor dem Garten?"

"Vor dem Garten? Ich... Ich weiß nichts." Glynnis _erinnerte_ sich nicht. Es war so, als gäbe es nur den Garten, aber sie wusste, dass da mehr war. Das erzählte die Daphne. "Es ist, als sollte ich woanders sein, aber ich weiß nicht, wo." sagte sie schließlich, ihre Stimme traurig von dem Verlust.

Daphne nahm ihre Hand. "Komm. Ich werde es dir zeigen." Sie nahm Glynnis' Hand und leitete sie zu einem silbernen, weichen Globus.

Glynnis berührte ihn zögerlich. "Ich habe einen davon," sagte sie überrascht. "Ich weiß das, aber wie kann das sein?"

"Du hast einen zuhause," erklärte Daphne.

"Zuhause?" fragte Glynnis leise. Das sollte ihr etwas sagen, aber sie konnte es nicht einordnen.

"Sieh," sagte Daphne, als sie ihre Hand über die Oberfläche des Globusses wandern ließ. Glynnis sah fasziniert zu, wie sich ihr Leben vor ihren Augen abspielte. Sie erlebte alles innerhalb von Momenten noch einmal. Alles, bis Vernon Dursley auf sie schoss. Dann wurde der Globus schwarz. Glynnis hatte ihre Hand an ihren Mund gepresst. Sie war schockiert. Wie hatte sie das vergessen können? Wieso konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern? "Oh mein Gott! Harry! Und Sirius! Oh Daphne, was ist mit ihnen geschehen? Sind sie in Ordnung? Oh, bitte sag mir, dass sie leben!" Sie wandte sich der Leiterein mit tränen in den Augen zu.

Daphne zeigte noch einmal auf den Globus.

********************************

Attivus Attlewart Hatte einen langen Tag gehabt. "Warum müssen alle Grimalkin Schwestern ihre Babys an einem Tag bekommen?" fragte er, als er seine Stiefel auszog und mit den Zehen wackelte. "Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sieben Frauen in einer Familie ihre Kinder vier Jahre in Folge am gleichen Tag bekommen." Der Arzt streckte sich in einem Stuhl, und eine fette Katze sprang auf seinen Schoß. "Und zudem haben sie die hässlichsten Babys, die ich je gesehen habe. Ich weiß, dass alle Babys schön und süß sein sollen, aber man kann nur so oft lügen. Die armen Dinger. Sie sehen aus wie ihre Mütter. Ich weiß nicht, wie diese Mädels ihre Männer dazu... Nun, egal. Man sagt, Liebe macht blind. Entweder das, oder sie haben die Liebestränke in den letzten fünf Jahren perfektioniert." Er schauderte. "Ich weiß nicht, Mistofolees. Vielleicht sollte ich mich zur Ruhe setzen. Was meinst du?" Die Katze schnurrte nur und bot ihren Rücken zum Streicheln an. Attivus lachte. "Ich wusste , dass du das sagen würdest."

Auf einmal verschwand die Ruhe der Katze. Sie krümmte ihren Rücken und ihr Fell stand zu Berge. Attivus seufzte und setzte sie auf den Boden. Die Katze reagierte nur so, wenn jemand dabei war, in den Raum zu apparieren. Er wusste nicht, woher die Katze das wusste, aber andererseits war es Verschwendung, eine Katze erklären zu wollen. "Ich denke, ich muss wieder arbeiten," stöhnte er, als er aufstand.

Mit einem lauten Geräusch landeten seine Gäste auf dem Boden. Attivus stockte der Atem. Sirius und Harry und Glynnis lagen auf dem Boden, alle ohnmächtig, alle blutüberströmt. Er griff in eine Tasche und warf eine Handvoll Pulver in den Kamin hinter sich. Ein schimmerndes Gesicht erschien. "Attivus! Was für eine Freu..."

Der Arzt unterbrach ihn. "Ich brauche dich jetzt hier. Bring Lupin mit!" Er drehte dem Feuer unfreundlich den Rücken zu und eilte zu seinen drei neuen Patienten herüber. Eine schnelle Untersuchung zeigte ihm, dass Glynnis am schlechtesten dran war. Er arbeitet schnell mit seinem Zauberstab und verschloss das Loch in ihrem Rücken und stoppte für einen Moment den Blutfluss. Das war nicht genug, das wusste er, aber er hoffte, dass das einen Moment lang genügen würde. Sie zu retten würde seinen ganze Kunst brauchen, und er musste sehen, was er für die anderen beiden machen konnte, bevor die Hilfe eintraf. Bei diesem Gedanken apparierten Albus Dumbledore und Remus Lupin vor ihm. Remus hielt vor Schreck die Luft an und Albus murmelte ein Schimpfwort. 

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Dumbledore, als er sich neben Harry kniete.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie sind einfach hier reinappariert. Alle ohnmächtig." Attlewart war damit beschäftigt, Sirius' Wunde zu heilen. "Nimm sie mit nach oben. Erste Tür links," befahl er Lupin, der sich noch von dem Schock erholte, so viel Blut an drei Leuten zu sehen.

"Harry. Und Sirius," stammelte er.

"In besserer Verfassung als sie. Du kennst das Haus, also beweg dich!"

Remus wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Attivus' Ton geschäftlich war, und er hob Glynnis schnell hoch und brachte sie in den beschriebenen Raum. Attivus hatte Sirius angehoben und folgte Remus. Er wandte sich an Dumbledore. "Bring Harry mit."

Es dauerte nicht lange, dass waren Glynnis, Sirius und Harry in drei separaten Betten in dem großen Raum, den Attivus als Krankenzimmer nutzte. Remus wartete ängstlich am Bett, als Attivus nach Sirius' Verletzungen sah.

"Ziemlich großes Loch. Hat zum Glück nicht sein Herz getroffen. Verdammte Muggel und ihre Waffen. Ich habe das schon mal gesehen. Schon länger nicht, bewahre, aber ab und zu. Traurig für jeden Zauberer, der unerwartet getroffen wird. Diese Dinge töten schneller als jeder Fluch, von dem ich gehört habe."

Dumbledore unterbrach Attivus' ständig präsente Kommentare. "Wird er überleben, Attivus?"

Attivus nickte. "Jo. Er wir überleben. Nicht dank dessen, der dafür verantwortlich ist." Er stand auf. "Für's erste habe ich getan, was ich konnte. Harry ist der nächste." Und damit ging er an das nächste Bett, an dem Dumbledore schon damit beschäftigt war, Harrys Kleidung zu entfernen. Lupin folgte, und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich, als er Harrys geschlagenen Körper sah. Große grüne und blaue Flecke bedeckten Harrys Brustkorb und Magen. Eine verletzte Schulter hatte das Abbild einer großen Hand in das Fleisch gepresst. Viele andere Blutergüsse bedeckten seine Arme und Beine. "Wer könnte das getan haben?" brachte er durch zusammengebissenen Zähne. 

"Ich habe keine Ahnung," erwiderte Attivus, "aber ich hoffe ich werde nie mit ihm alleine sein. Arzt oder nicht, ich werde ihn auseinanderreißen. Niemand verdient es, so behandelt zu werden."

Albus sah zu, wie Attivus Harry untersuchte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Was hat er?" fragte er grimmig.

"Vier gebrochene Rippen. Gequetschte Nieren. Geprellter Kehlkopf. Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche," fugte er zu, als er vorsichtig Harrys Unterleib ertastete, "Einen Leistenbruch. Verdammt. Harry kann das jetzt nicht noch gebrauchen. Er hat schon genug durchgemacht. Die Erschöpfung von der Sache mit dem Dolch verschlimmert das alles noch. Er hat so schon sehr wenig Energie, ohne, dass er sich hiervon erholen muss. Geh zur Seite, Remus, ich brauche Platz." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes fing er an, Harrys geschundenen Körper zu heilen. Unter der grünen und blauen Haus begannen Organe zu heilen. Nach fünf Minuten war Attivus völlig verschwitzt. Als er zehn Minuten später fertig war, keuchte er und zitterte.

Remus reichte zu ihm herüber um ihn zu stützen. "Attivus! Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt.

Attivus winkte ab, als er sich in den Stuhl setzte, den Dumbledore für ihn heraufbeschworen hatte. "Alles Ok. Es ist nur so, dass heilen seinen Tribut vom Heiler fordert. Jeder Idiot kann seinem Zauberstab herumschwenken du erste Hilfe leisten, aber dieses tiefe Zeug hat es in sich. Die Kugel muss ich auf die alte Art und Weise entfernen, wenn du es so willst, aber das hat Zeit. Fürs erste brauche ich einen Moment." Der Arzt schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er wurde ganz ruhig und schein einige Momente in Trance zu sein. Dann öffnete er seine Augen wieder und er stand auf. "Ah, ja. Viel besser. Nichts ist besser als so eine kurze Erholungspause, um den müden Geist wiederzubeleben, sage ich immer. Nun denn," sagte Attivus nüchtern, "Ich muss nach Miss Babcock sehen."

Er trat an das Bett, in dem Glynnis lag, unbeweglich, auf dem Bauch. Die fiese rote Wunde, durch die die Kugel in ihren Körper eingedrungen war, blutete nicht mehr, aber das war nicht das, was den Arzt sorgte. Sie hatte eine große Menge Blut verloren, und die Kugel saß sehr nah an ihrem herzen. Er seufzte und schritt um das Bett.

"Was kannst du für die tun, Attivus?" fragte Dumbledore von der Stelle aus, an der er ihre Hand hielt.

"Hmmm. Das ist der komplizierte Teil," runzelte Attivus die Stirn. "Diese Kugeln, die in diesen Pistolen sind, können nicht magisch entfernt werden. Ich muss sie mit der Hand herausholen. Ich versuche herauszufinden, wie ich das am besten mache. Du siehst ,die Kugel hat eine Menge zerstört, als sie eingedrungen ist, und Miss Babcock ist sehr schwach. Ich würde gerne warten, bis sie stärker ist, aber diese Dinge verursachen schnell Infektionen, wenn sie nicht entfernt werden."

"Können wir irgendwie helfen?" fragte Remus.

Attivus sah ihn fragend an. "Hast du einen starken Magen, Lupin?"

**********************

"Ich bin tot, oder?" fragte Glynnis Daphne.

Daphne lachte wieder. "Nein. Nicht ganz. Siehst du, du hast die Wahl. Du musst dich entscheiden, Glynnis, wohin du jetzt gehen willst. Du kannst dahin zurückgehen, wo du hergekommen bist." Ihre Hand deutete auf den Globus, und die Szene aus Grunnings war wieder zu sehen. "Oder du kannst dich dafür entscheiden, hier zu bleiben." Sie wies mit ihrer Hand in die Richtung des Pavillons, und dort standen Seamus und Derek, genau so, wie sie aussahen, als sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Seamus winkte grüßend und Derek lächelte, die helle Sonne glitzerte auf seinen kleinen Zähnchen.

"Was, wenn ich mich falsch entscheide?"

Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es gibt keine falsche Entscheidung. Es gibt nur eine Entscheidung. Du wirst sie treffen."

"Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst."

"Das heiße, welche Entscheidung du auch triffst, es wird die sein, die gemacht werden musste. Du sprichst vom Schicksal. Denk in die Richtung."

"So ist die Entscheidung für mich schon getroffen worden?"

"In gewisser Weise. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber, Glynnis. Wenn du dich erst mal entschieden hast, wird das alles aus deiner Erinnerung gestrichen, und du wirst dich nicht daran erinnern, je hier gewesen zu sein oder eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben."

"Was, wenn ich mich entscheide zu gehen? Was passiert dann? Was ist mit Sirius? Oder Harry und diesem bösen Zauberer, der ihn umbringen will?"

Daphne lächelte traurig. "Ich befürchte, ich kann dir nichts garantieren. Ich kann dir nur dies sagen. Im Kampf Gut gegen Böse wird das Gute immer gewinnen. Aber es ist ein Kampf, und Schmerz wird ertragen und Leben verloren werden."

"Was, wenn ich mich entscheide zu bleiben?"

"Dann wirst du mit deinem Mann und deinem Sohn wiedervereinigt werden. Dann wirst du hier leben, als ein nichts passiert. Du wirst nichts davon wissen, was vorher war."

Glynnis kaute ihre Lippe. Ihr Blick war hin und hergerissen zwischen der Szene auf dem Globus und Seamus und Derek, die auf sie warteten. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!" heulte sie verzweifelt. "In jedem Fall treffe ich eine selbstsüchtige Entscheidung. In jedem Fall verletze ich jemanden, den ich liebe. Ich kann das nicht entscheiden. Ich kann nicht denken."

Daphne legte eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Mach deine Gedanken frei. Lass nicht deinen Verstand diese Entscheidung treffen. Dieses ist eine Entscheidung des Herzens, Glynnis. Hör darauf, was es dir zu sagen hat."

Glynnis ließ ihren Kopf hängen, und Tränen fielen aus ihren Augen in das weiche Gras zu ihren Füßen. Sie war in zwei gerissen. Zwei Leben warteten auf sie, und die wollte sie beide. Sie hob ihre geschlossenen Augen in den blauen Himmel über sich und fühlte, wie der Wind ihre Tränen trocknete. Fühlte das Sonnenlicht ihr Sicht erhellen, und ließ sich von der Wärme füllen. Alles um sie herum war leise. Sie zwang ihre rasenden Gedanken zur Ruhe und tat, was sie immer machte, wenn die durcheinander war. Die ließ das Geräusch des Windes, wie er mit den Blättern spielte, in ihr Ohr. Sie ließ die Vögel ihre Seele in den Himmel tragen. Sie ließ ihr Herz frei entscheiden. Sie öffnete sich selbst.

_"Glynnis."_

Die Stimme war traurig und sehnsüchtig.

_"Komm zurück zu mir. Bitte. Wir brauchen dich. Ich brauche dich."_

Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr Gesicht hinunter. So nah und doch so fern sprach die Stimme leise. So leise, dass sie ihr inneres Ohr anstrengen musste, um sie zu hören.

_"Ich liebe dich. Bitte komm zurück zu mir. Komm zurück und werde meine Frau."_

Die Vertrautheit reichte bis tief in ihr Herz, und ihr Herz antwortete. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und wandte sich um. Sie lächelte Seamus und Derek an. "Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen."

*******************

Sirius saß unbeweglich an Glynnis' Bett. Attivus und Remus hatten versucht, ihn das rationell sehen zu lassen.. Er musste sich ausruhen, so, wie sie es auch musste, aber er hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er nicht von ihrer Seite weichen würde, bis sie entweder ihr Augen öffnen und ihn grüßen würde, oder in seinen Armen starb. Harry lag im nächsten Bett, ebenfalls noch ohne Bewusstsein. Die Notwendigkeit, die Milz zu entfernen, und die anderen Verletzungen zusätzlich zu den Zerstörungen des Dolches hatten ihn völlig erschöpft. Attivus hatte ihn vier Tage lang in kontrollierten Schlaf, und überlegte, ihn morgen aufzuwecken, wenn er stärker schien.

In den ersten Stunden, nachdem Sirius vor drei tagen erwacht war, hatte er die Geschichte von ihrem katastrophalen Zusammenprall mit Vernon Dursley erzählt. Die Zeit danach hatte er wartend und beobachtend verbraucht. Er schlief auf dem Stuhl zwischen Glynnis' und Harrys Bett und weigerte sich, woanders hin zu gehen. Harry würde ich erholen, hatte Attivus ihm versichert, aber bei Glynnis war das etwas anderes. Sie schien den Kampf aufgegeben zu haben. Sirius verbrachte langen Stunden in der Nacht damit ihr von seinem Laben zu erzählen, von James und Lily, von Hogwarts. Und wenn seine Stimme müde und heiser wurde, hielt er ihre Hand und dachte zu ihr, nie sicher, ob sie ihn hören konnte oder nicht.

In dieser Nacht lag er neben ihr auf dem Bett und strich mit seiner Hand über ihr Haar. Ein Sturm braute sich zusammen, und es blitzte draußen. Das glühende Feuer war das einzige Licht im Raum, Sirius' drei Freunde waren schon vor längerem ins Bett gegangen. Aus irgend einem Grund entnervte ihn der Sturm. Irgendetwas passierte. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber etwas sagte ihm, heute Nacht würde es geschehen. Gut oder schlecht, Leben oder Sterben, Glynnis würde aufwachen oder morgen tot sein.

"Glynnis," flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Ich weiß, du kannst mich hören."

Der Sturm wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker. Ein Donner grollte über das Haus und rüttelte am Fenster.

"Komm zurück zu mir. Bitte. Wir brauchen dich." Er versuchte seine Tränen herunterzuschlucken, aber eine entkam ihm und fiel auf ihre Wange. "Ich brauche dich."

Sirius wollte seine Stimme erheben, um gegen den Sturm anzuschreien, um die Kraft zu übertönen, die sie gefangen hielt. Statt dessen beugte er seinen Kopf in ihr Haar und flüsterte so leise, dass er sich kaum selber hören konnte, und sagte die Worte, die er seit ihrem ersten Treffen auf seiner Zunge lagen, und die Worte, die sich seit dem entwickelt hatten.

"Ich leibe dich. Bitte komm zurück zu mir. Komm zurück und werde meine Frau."

Eine starke Windböe pfiff über das Dach und den Schornstein hinunter. Das Feuer flackerte auf und strich den Rauchfang hinauf, es ließ nichts als Rauch übrig. Sirius rannte zum Kamin um die Klappe zu schließen aus Angst, dass die Flammen zurückschlagen und das ganze Zimmer in Brand setzen könnten. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer hörte er Regen aufkommen und jede mögliche Flamme im Schornstein löschen. "Lumos," sagte er leise, und ein kleines Licht erschien in seiner Hand. Er sah nach Harry und deckte ihn fester zu. Dann wandte er sich Glynnis zu und sah ihre Augen im dunklen leuchten.

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



	19. Epilog: Familie

Untitled

Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes

Von [Xanthia Morgan][1]  
Übersetzt von Steffi Silberstreif  
  
Epilog: Familie 

  
  
Einen Monat später war Glynnis Garten voller Blüten, ein Tumult aus Farben und Gerüchen. Die Bäume nebenan, die ihre Blten im Frühjahr verloren hatten, standen dank Sirius wieder in voller Blüte. Die weichen Blütenblätter flogen wie Konfetti über die versammelte Familie und Freunde. In der Mitte des Gartens stand das Gatter mit rosa Rosen bewachsen. Hier stand Sirius und wartete, Harry an seiner Seite. Beide hatten neue weiße Umhänge an, die Mrs. Weasley extra hierfür angefertigt hatte. Albus Dumbledore, in seinem besten Umhang, stand hinter dem Gatter mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Überall im Garten standen die Leute, die für Glynnis und Sirius am wichtigsten waren. Ron Warsley, Hermine und ihre Eltern und Remus Lupin warteten geduldig in der Nachmittagssonne, während Glynnis, in dem weißen Kleid ihreer Großmutter, mit Attivus Attlewart zu ihnen schritt. Sie trug einen einfachen Blumenstrauß mit herunterhängenden Efeu, und das Lief der Vögel und wie raschelnden Blätter waren ihr Hochzeitsmarsch.

Attivus lächelte glücklich, als er ihre hand in Sirius' legte, und trat zur Seite. Er fühlte sich geehrt, als sie ihn gefragte hatte, ob er sie begleiten wollte. Er wischte sich eine Träne weg, als er seinem alten und seinem neuen Fraund zuhörte, wie sie schworen, sich für immer zu lieben, zu ehren und zu schätzen. Er war froh, dass sie endlich das Glück bekamne, das sie verdienst hatten, und war sicher, dass sie wunderbare Kinder haben würden.

***********************

"Harry, bist du sicher, dass du alles hast?" fragte Glynnis, als sie ihm half, das Gepäck auf den Wagen in Kings Cross zu laden.

"Ja, glynnis, ich bin mit sicher," sagte er geduldigh zum veriten mal. Hedwig huuhte bestärkend, denn Glynnis hatte sie betüddelt, siet sie zu Hause losgefahren waren. 

"Und du weißt, wo du hinmußt?"

Harry seufzte. "Glynnie, das ist nicht das erste mal, dass ich zur Schule fahre."

Glannis lächelte reumütig. "Ich weiß, aber es ist das erste mal, dass ich dich wegfahren sehe, und ich möchte es richtig machen."

"Du bist genau so schlimm wie Mrs. Weasley." sagte harry, als sie ihm den Kragen zurechtzupfte und sein Haar glättet.

"Ist das gut?" fragte sie lachtend.

Harry lachte auch. "Ja."

Glynnis trat zurück und sah ihn an. "Du bist in den letzten Wochen gewachsen. Ich werde dir neue Kleiung besorgen, wenn du weihnachten nach hause kommst. Du kommst doch weihnachten nach Hause?"

Harry nickte. "Weihnachten nach Hause," sagte er wehmütig. "Das will ich nicht verpassen."

"Gut." Glynnis sah Harry ernst an. "Ich werde dich vermissen, Harry. Das haus wird schrecklich leise sein ohne dich. Schick Hedwig auf jeden fall, wenn du etwas brauchst. Und ich sehe dich, wenn ich mich säter im Schuljahr mit Professor Dumbledore treffe."

"Weißt du, wann Dr. Attlewart dich fertig geprüft hat?" fragte er.

Glynnis schüttelte ihren Köpf. "Nein. Es wird aber bald sein. Ich freue mich darauf, mich mit ihm zu treffen. Wo Sirius so oft weg ist, ist es sicher schön, etwas zu tun zu haben. Un dje mehr ich übe, desto besser wird es. Ich denke,, Übrung macht es perfekt."

Harry grinste. "Nun, es dauert dann bestimmt nicht mehr lange, und du mußt keine Eule mehr zu schicken. Du kannst mir deine Mitteilungen denken."

Sie zog ihm freundlcih am Ohr. "Hoffe nur, ich schicke dir keinen Heuler. Dann wird es dir leidtun." Sie zog Harry in eine feste Umarmung und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Tschüss, Harry. Pass auf dich auf." Harry erwiderte die Umarmung mit all seiner Kraft. Er hat Glynnis sehr lieben gelernt und würde sie und Sirius vermissen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, zurückzukommen, und dabei war er noch gar nicht weggefahen.

"Tschüss, Glynnis," sagte er heiser, als er sich von ihr löste. Er griff den Gepäckwagen, und mit einem letzten Winken verschwand er in der Wand.

  
  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback - und Xanthia auch!  
Und für alle die, die es noch nicht wissen: (Fast) alle personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=12636



End file.
